I Do, I Think Traduction
by vonderfully
Summary: Traduction de "I Do, I Think" de myheartwonxxo "Je le veux," Kurt prononce ses vœux sans réfléchir, et avant même que cela n'atteigne ses pensées, il ajoute, "Je pense." Réalisant immédiatement ce qu'il vient juste de dire, Kurt releva la tête d'un coup, mais au lieu de regarder son fiancé stupéfait – il regardait son meilleur ami Blaine. UA.
1. Only if you say yes

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

Myheartwonxxo a gentiment accepté que je traduise son histoire « I Do, I Think » et c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de vous la présenter maintenant.

J'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette histoire, pour d'une part l'originalité de sa construction temporelle et pour d'autre part la façon dont est présentée la relation entre Kurt et Blaine.

C'est un univers alternatif. Je n'en dis pas plus sur la façon dont Kurt et Blaine font connaissance, cela va être décrit assez rapidement dans l'histoire.

J'espère faire honneur à cette histoire et que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews à Myheartwonxxo également d'ailleurs !

**Si vous voulez lire l'histoire en anglais, elle est disponible ici sur FanFiction sur le compte de Myheartwonxxo :**

/s/7188155/1/I_Do_I_Think

**Vous pouvez également retrouver l'auteur sur Tumblr, sous le même pseudonyme !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**I Do, I Think.**_ Myheartwonxxo

_**Je Le Veux, Je Pense.**_

_**Note de l'auteur** : C'est cette danse de l'émission "So you think you can dance" qui a inspiré cette histoire http (:) (youtu) . (be) (/) qLWJ0DJKzco (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses et regardez en entier pour comprendre l'histoire de la danse !) Cette danse est vraiment très belle._

_**Résumé **_: Blaine est abandonné devant l'autel. Son meilleur ami Kurt veut être là pour lui, mais le même jour de ce presque-mariage c'est aussi le jour où il s'est fiancé.

« Je le veux, » Kurt prononce ses vœux sans réfléchir, et avant même que cela n'atteigne ses pensées, il ajoute, « Je pense. » Réalisant immédiatement ce qu'il vient juste de dire, Kurt releva la tête d'un coup, mais au lieu de regarder son fiancé stupéfait – il regardait son meilleur ami Blaine. UA.

* * *

_Go ahead and say goodbye. I'll be alright._ _(Vas-y et dis au-revoir. Ça ira.)_

_Go ahead and make me cry. I'll be alright._ _(Vas-y et fais moi pleurer. Ça ira.)_

_And when you need a place to run to, for better for worse, I got you. _

_(Et quand tu auras besoin d'un endroit pour te réfugier, pout le pire ou le meilleur, Je serai là)_

_-Leona Lewis_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Un – Only if you say yes**

« Seulement si tu dis oui. »

_0 jour avant le mariage de Blaine_

**17:00**

Tant de choses sont allées de travers en l'espace de dix minutes.

Doucement, le piano situé à gauche de Blaine commençait la traditionnelle marche nuptiale. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait mettre les mains dans ses poches ou s'il devait les garder croisées. Perdant son souffle, il se déplaçait vers l'autel, ses mains faisant une petite danse nerveuse.

Il regardait vers les portes. Dans quelques secondes, son fiancé les passerait, prêt à devenir son mari. Blaine ravalait la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas déjà se mettre à pleurer !

**17:01**

Blaine aurait pu être celui qui aurait remonté l'allée, mais Eddie avait juré qu'il avait toujours rêvé de remonter l'allée vers son fiancé qui l'attendrait.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai compris pour la première fois que je n'était pas hétéro, » Blaine se rappelait d'Eddie plaisantant sur ça.

Pour empêcher une dispute, Blaine avait été d'accord pour être le fiancé qui attendrait. Et donc, il était là, à attendre. Il attendait encore.

_Dépêche toi, Eddie, ou je vais faire une arythmie et mourir_, Blaine pensait, de frustration.

**17:02**

Les portes restaient immobiles. Le cœur de Blaine commençait à battre deux fois plus vite. Il n'y avait que deux paires d'yeux qui pouvaient le réconforter à ce moment là. La première ne passaient toujours pas les portes. La seconde était au milieu de la petite église.

Kurt était déjà en train de regarder Blaine. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Kurt sourit. Rapidement, il regarda vers les portes closes. Il se retourna alors de nouveau vers le fiancé, penchant la tête sur un côté, un petit sourire en coin.

Kurt était le meilleur ami de Blaine depuis des années. Au bout d'un moment après leur rencontre, ils s'étaient tous les deux inventé une sorte de langage muet qui avait été utile pendant les cours de fac où les places étaient désignés à partir des noms de famille. Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson n'étaient jamais assis côte à côte.

Les messages qu'ils s'échangeaient n'étaient pas précis à 100%, mais chacun des deux garçons en comprenait les idées générales.

_En retard comme tout le temps_, Kurt envoyait le message par dessus la tête des invités.

_On est supposé ne pas être en retard à son propre mariage !_ Blaine rétorquait.

_Tu es inquiet ?_ Plaisantait Kurt.

_Bien sûr que non. Je devrais ?_ Lançait Blaine

Kurt souriait. _Non, idiot. Il ne te quittera jamais. Il t'aime._

Blaine soupira de soulagement, baissant les yeux vers le sol.

_Il serait un imbécile de faire ça, _Kurt pensait intérieurement,_ et ce n'est pas un imbécile._

**17:03**

Les portes s'ouvraient. Toutes les têtes présentes dans l'église se retournèrent pour voir Eddie. Blaine leva les yeux. Il croisa le regard de Kurt.

_Je te l'avais dit_, disait le visage de Kurt.

Blaine pris un large sourire et dirigea son regard vers le fond de l'église. Son sourire tomba tout de suite. La mère d'Eddie passa la double porte, toute seule. Elle ignorait les regards des invités et regardait droit dans les yeux de Blaine.

Blaine avançait avec difficulté comme un robot. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'église, comme s'ils allaient tomber tous les deux si elle s'approchait plus de Blaine.

« Mon chéri, je suis tellement désolée, » il l'entendait marmonner.

Blaine ne sentait plus ses jambes et s'écroula sur les marches qui menaient à l'autel.

« Il n'y aura pas de mariage aujourd'hui, » Blaine disait cela machinalement. « Allez-y. Partez tout simplement... »

**17:04**

Alors que certains se dirigeaient vers Blaine, il leur fit signe de partir, même à sa famille. Il restait assis sur les marches, regardait le sol, impassible.

Kurt restait sur son siège. Il pris la main de son petit-ami Alek. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Blaine. Il le fixait même quand des personnes le gênaient et bouchaient sa vue. Il plaisantait juste avant ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela allait se passer.

Eddie était vraiment un imbécile finalement.

« Kurt, on y va, ou... » Alek commençait à parler mais s'arrêta quand Kurt lâcha sa main.

« Vas-y. Je vais attendre que tout le monde soit parti, comme cela je pourrai parler à Blaine, » Kurt disait cela, toujours sans regarder son petit-ami.

Mais Alek se rapprochait.

**17:05**

Dans son champ de vision, Blaine remarqua que l'église se vidait. Il y avait quelques retardataires. Les gens insistaient pour rester, pour essayer de l'aider.

Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, _Kurt, toi ne pars pas_. Il ne relevait même pas la tête pour vérifier que son ami était encore sur son siège. On ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber encore une fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé ? » Alek murmurait.

« Crise d'angoisse ? Eddie a réalisé qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage bien trop tôt ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Blaine finalement, » Kurt répondait en murmurant.

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour Blaine ? »

« Non, » Kurt répondit tout simplement.

« Je suis désolé que tout ton travail soit fichu. L'église est vraiment très belle, » Alek disait cela, en regardant tout autour.

« La salle de réception est même dix fois plus somptueuse. Eddie voulait une cérémonie simple, mais Blaine et moi nous nous sommes battus pour que la réception soit extraordinaire. Seigneur, regarde le. »

**17:06**

Blaine serrait ses genoux avec ses bras. Il avait arrêté de répondre aux tentatives de ses invités et de sa famille pour le réconforter. Il restait bêtement là, complètement abattu.

« Il faut que ces gens s'en aille ! » Alek disait cela doucement mais durement. « Laissez ce pauvre gamin tout seul. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester, Alek, » Kurt marmonnait.

« Non, je- je veux te demander quelque chose, » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt ne détachait pas ses yeux de Blaine, et pensait, _regarde moi, Blaine regarde moi. Je suis juste là_.

« Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un voulait demander quelqu'un en mariage au cours du mariage de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda Alek.

Kurt gémit. « C'est horrible. On ne doit pas, jamais, jamais attirer l'attention à la place des jeunes mariés. »

« Oh. Je ne savais pas ça. »

Kurt fronçait des sourcils et finalement regardait son petit-ami.

« Pourquoi ? » il attendait la suite.

Alek sembla paniqué. « Rien. Rien. »

**17:07**

Kurt se retourna complètement sur son siège.

« Alek Haber, dis-moi pourquoi tu viens de parler de cela à l'instant, » Kurt murmurait sèchement.

Alek baissa les yeux. Bougeant nerveusement les mains, il pris celles de Kurt pour arrêter de les bouger. Il regardait Kurt dans les yeux.

« C'est rien. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Vraiment. Je pensait juste que ça aurait été romantique, mais, non, rien, t'inquiète.

Kurt posait le creux de sa main sur la joue d'Alek. Son petit-ami se calma immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais qui aurait été romantique ? »

Le souffle d'Alek s'arrêta dans sa gorge. Il amenait sa main tremblante dans sa poche.

Sa main restait dans sa poche le temps qu'il ait murmuré, « Kurt, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès la seconde où tu t'es assis à côté de moi en cours d'Art Moderne – en deuxième année. En voyant combien le mariage de Blaine a compté pour toi, en voyant combien tu étais heureux rien qu'à la pensée du mariage, j'ai réalisé que jamais je ne voudrais te voir épouser un autre homme. Je veux que tu m'épouses moi.

Kurt était sonné. S'il n'était pas déjà assis, il serait par terre comme Blaine.

**17:08**

La main d'Alek sortit de sa poche. Il tenait une petite boite en velours.

« Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Quand il ouvrit la boîte, elle était vide, Kurt sourit.

« Pas de bague, Alek ? » il riait, pour cacher toute autre émotion.

« Les mecs ne portent pas vraiment de bague de fiançailles, je crois. Si tu veux, à chaque type célibataire qui te regarde, je peux lui dire de dégager parce que tu es fiancé. Mais seulement si tu dis oui. »

Kurt fixa Alek dans les yeux avec un sourire qui illuminait ses propres yeux bleu-verts. Sans rompre le regard, Kurt pris la boite et la referma d'un coup sec.

« Une demande en mariage au cours des noces d'une autre personne, c'est ringard. »

« C'est non ? » dit Alek, moitié blagueur, moitié sérieux.

« Non. Je veux dire, si. Je veux dire, je te dis oui, mais on va faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien demandé. Pour le moment, je vais aller aider Blaine, mais quand je reviendrai à la maison, on célèbrera ça, » Kurt parlait avec un petit sourire coquin et un regard tout aussi coquin.

Ils se levaient tous les deux.

« Tu es mon _fiancé_. C'est trop bizarre, » Alek marmonnait.

« Si par bizarre, tu veux dire parfait, alors oui, être ton fiancé c'est vraiment bizarre. »

**17:09**

En lui serrant simplement un peu la main, Alek laissa Kurt aller vers Blaine dans une église étrangement vide. Kurt se tenait au milieu de l'allée, son meilleur amis à même le sol devant lui.

Kurt s'avançait vers lui. Quand il s'assit à côté de Blaine, le presque jeune marié ne fit aucun geste pour que son ami s'en aille. Kurt attrapa le delphinium bleu de sa boutonnière, et le retira. Blaine le suivit du regard quand Kurt le lança à travers l'église. Il tapa contre une des deux portes ouvertes avec un léger bruit. Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaine. Il souriait. C'était faible mais il souriait quand même.

_Faisons quelques dégâts_, Blaine dit à Kurt en silence.

Kurt bondit sur ses pieds et tendit la main à Blaine. En relevant son ami, Kurt déchira de suite le premier ruban du premier banc. Une pluie de pétales de fleur retombait sur Kurt alors qu'il retirait un autre ruban, les jetant en l'air. Tout en tournant sur lui-même, Blaine arrachait une composition florale. Kurt riait. Les yeux de Blaine brillaient de larmes, mais il riait lui aussi.

C'était presque devenu une course à celui qui pourrait causer le plus de dégâts à toutes les fleurs et décorations pour lesquelles ils avaient passé toute la matinée à les mettre en place ensemble.

**17:10**

Kurt et Blaine s'effondrèrent au milieu de l'église, en s'asseyant au-dessus des restes des fleurs bleues et blanches de Blaine et des mètres de ruban bleu marine déchiré. Tous les deux étaient à bout de souffle. Ils riaient, en haletant.

D'un coup, les rires de Blaine se changèrent en sanglots.

Se dépêchant de réduire l'espace entre eux, Kurt s'agrippa au corps de Blaine. Il le serra fort. Blaine pleurait, et Kurt le consolait.

Kurt savait qu'il allait passer plus de temps à réconforter son meilleur ami brisé au lieu de préparer son propre mariage. Question de priorité. Blaine était plus important.


	2. Kurt missed feeling this way

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

Merci de vos réactions à cette histoire, les alertes, les reviews... Cela m'a fait plaisir que cette histoire vous plaise, ainsi que ma traduction.

Je ne l'ai pas précisé auparavant, mais cette histoire compte 20 chapitres.

De plus, l'auteur a été inspirée par une danse de l'émission « So you think you can dance » pour écrire cette histoire. Le lien n'était plus disponible lorsque j'ai publié le premier chapitre. Depuis, l'auteur a pu m'en fournir un deuxième lien. J'ai mis à jour le premier chapitre, mais voici ce lien, n'hésitez pas à le regarder : http (:) (youtu) . (be) (/) qLWJ0DJKzco (enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Lisez les entêtes ! Cette histoire fait beaucoup d'aller-retours dans le temps, donc faites y attention. J'ai essayé de les rendre les plus clairs possible par rapport à ce qu'il se passe =)

* * *

_I could kid myself in thinking that I'm fine. (Je pourrais avoir l'illusion d'aller bien)_

_It was always you falling for me. (C'était toujours toi qui tombait amoureux de moi)_

_Now there's always time calling for me. (Maintenant il y reste toujours du temps pour me demander)_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road. (Je suis le feu qui clignote au bout de la route)_

_Blink back to let me know. (Clignote en retour pour le faire savoir)_

_-Panic! At The Disco_

xo

* * *

**Chapitre Deux – Kurt missed feeling this way**

Kurt regrettait de ne plus se sentir comme ça.

_0 jours avant le mariage de Blaine – 169 jours avant le mariage de Kurt_

Kurt ramena Blaine à la maison à neuf heures environ ce soir-là. La réception avait été atroce. Kurt et Blaine s'étaient débrouillés pour échapper au cocktail, mais quand Alek appela Kurt pour lui dire que les deux familles insistaient pour avoir le dîner parce qu'elles avaient payé pour ça, Kurt et Blaine n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Chaque invité lui avait dit qu'il/elle était désolé/e au moins trois fois – après la deuxième fois, les excuses ne semblaient plus être sincères. Blaine n'était pas lui-même, Kurt restait collé à ses côtés pendant toute la soirée, coupant court les conversations, épargnant à Blaine les grosses, fortes étreintes des membres de sa famille, et s'asseyant avec lui dans un coin pendant que tout le monde dansait avec peu de compassion. Ce qui avait rendu tout cela encore pire avait été le fait que le DJ n'avait pas été correctement informé que le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu.

Son erreur involontaire était arrivé à plusieurs reprises. La première avait été quand Kurt et Blaine étaient entrés la première fois dans la salle.

« Et maintenant en vous présentant Blaine Anderson et Edward Cruz ! » avec le thème musical de Rocky sortant à plein volume des haut-parleurs.

Blaine et Kurt se figèrent dans l'entrée alors que toute la pièce avait tout arrêté et se dirigeait vers leur direction. Le demi-frère de Kurt, Finn, heureusement, se précipita vers le DJ pour couper la chanson.

La seconde fois avait eu lieu quand la chanson de mariage d'Eddie et Blaine commença à jouer.

« Maintenant, la première danse des mariés ! » ce crétin avait annoncé au micro.

Blaine avait l'air horrifié. En faisant presque tomber sa chaise, il s'enfuit dans le couloir. Kurt était sur ses talons.

« Blaine ! Blaine ! » il l'appelait.

Blaine laissa Kurt le rejoindre avant de se laisser éclater en sanglot dans le costume de son ami.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié ! » son ami pleurait. Kurt l'entrainait vers le sol. « Tu crois que ce putain de DJ aurait réalisé que le fiancé ne serait pas en train de se morfondre à sa propre réception s'il avait était marié avec bonheur. _Et cette chanson stupide_ ! »

Kurt tendait les oreilles pour entendre jouer le refrain de « All This Time » de One Republic.

« Ouais, une chanson stupide, » Acquiesça. Kurt

La troisième fois eu lieu quand la famille de Blaine commença à couper le gâteau pour le servir. Quand le DJ commença à dire le nom d'Eddie, Kurt finit par balancer sa part à travers la pièce, atteignant le DJ en pleine face. Blaine avait souri pour la première fois de la soirée.

Dès que les garçons allumèrent la lumière de l'appartement de Blaine, ils remarquèrent de suite la différence.

« Il est parti, » Dit Blaine d'un ton vide, en regardant tout autour, et en essayant de retrouver au moins une dernière affaire d'Eddie.

Kurt pris la main de son ami.

« Tu ne vas pas être tout seul ce soir, d'accord ? Je vais rester. »

Blaine fit oui de la tête, en essuyant ses larmes.

* * *

_Comment Kurt et Blaine sont devenus amis_

**Aout – Première année**

Le vol de Lima pour New York n'avait pas été si mal. Faire rentrer sa vie entière, à savoir tous ces vêtements, dans quelques valises (et il avait claqué du fric pour plusieurs, bien assez malheureusement) avait été assez dur pour Kurt. Dire au revoir à sa famille avait été difficile, mais aller de l'aéroport à la NYU tout seul était le plus difficile. Il était presque obligé d'empiler ses valises, se mettre dessus, et agiter les bras pour attirer l'attention du moindre chauffeur de taxi (et même avec ça des gens les lui auraient quand même volées)

Le taxi le conduisit directement au bâtiment de son dortoir – Hayden Hall, un énorme immeuble de brique donnant directement sur Washington Square West. Après avoir signé le registre et avoir récupéré la clé de sa chambre, il se traina jusqu'à son dortoir au premier étage. Il lui fallu un moment pour le trouver. Il s'était perdu, tournant au mauvais couloir. Finalement, il arriva à sa chambre. En introduisant la clé, il poussa la porte.

Quelque chose tomba.

« Aïe. Aïe ! » on entendait une voix.

Kurt poussa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. En jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, il vit un garçon étendu par terre. C'était une chaise qui avait empêché la porte de s'ouvrir. Le garçon pas très grand se releva, en déplaçant la chaise.

« Désolé, j'étais en train d'accrocher des ampoules, » dit il, en ouvrant la porte.

« Je t'ai fait tomber et j'ai presque cassé ton crâne. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, » Kurt répondit, en trainant ses affaires dans la chambre.

En regardant tout autour, il vit que le garçon s'était déjà installé. Tout était soigné, ordonné et soit de couleur bleu foncé ou rouge foncé.

« Ouah, sacrées valises ! » il s'écria, en aidant Kurt à en faisant rentrer quelques unes.

« Je sais, je vis à un ou deux états d'ici. C'est presque que des vêtements et des chaussures. »

Les garçons posaient les affaires de Kurt sur son lit vide.

« Pareil. J'en n'avait que trois par contre. Je vais probablement devoir aller faire du shopping plus tard pour m'acheter plus d'affaires, » Il disait cela tout en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« Super ! Je peux venir avec toi, et on pourra prendre des trucs pour la chambre. Elle a l'air un peu triste, » Kurt disait. Un petit drapeau de lycée sur le bureau de son colocataire attira son attention. « Dalton Academy ? Tu viens de l'Ohio ? »

Le garçon rigola. « Westerville, ouais. Pourquoi ? Tu viens d'où ? »

« Lima, Ohio – c'est à genre deux heures de route. Le monde est petit ! » Kurt riait. « Je me rappelle pendant mon avant-dernière année, les New Directions ont fait match nul avec les Warblers aux Communales, et on les avait battus à plates coutures aux Régionales. »

« Exact, vous les gars aviez fait des chansons originales ! Je m'en rappelle. »

« Oh, tu étais un Warbler ? »

Le garçon sourit. « Ouais, j'avais eu presque tous les solos pendant mon avant-dernière année. Tu ne t'en souviens surement pas. »

Kurt se creusait la cervelle. « Oh mon Dieu, ouais, ouais, tes cheveux ressemblaient à un casque noir à ce moment-là. Moins de gel, plus de boucles, ça te va nettement mieux. Je m'appelle Kurt au fait. »

« Blaine. Je peux t'aider à défaire tes valises, si tu veux. »

« Oui ! Je veux bien ! Puis on pourra aller faire du shopping et explorer la ville, » Kurt dit gaiement.

Blaine alluma son iPod. Une chanson de la comédie musicale Spring Awakening remplit la chambre.

« Désolé, il y a _beaucoup_ de Broadway dans mon iPod. J'espère que ça te va. Ma matière secondaire est Etudes des Interprétations

Kurt avait un large sourire. « ça me va totalement. »

**Septembre**

Kurt mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, frappait son crayon contre son manuel bruyamment. Il continuait à jeter des coups d'oeil frustrés à travers la porte. Quand ce fut trop, il y jeta son crayon dessus.

« Est-ce qu'il vont jamais la fermer ? Est-ce que notre surveillant n'en a rien à faire ? » Dit-il en colère.

« Je suis presque sûr qu'Eddie est allé faire la fête avec eux, » Blaine dit depuis son lit.

Kurt tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face au moment ou Blaine posa son livre sur ses genoux.

« Ils sont odieux. En plus, leur musique fait le bruit d'un broyeur à déchets, » Kurt grognait.

« Ils se laissent juste aller un petit peu. D'habitude, c'est pas si mauvais, mais sois un peu indulgent, on est un jeudi soir. »

« Ils sont sans gêne ! »

Blaine ferma son livre et s'avança un peu vers le bord de son lit.

« Je pense que tu es simplement stressé à cause des cours. McKinley ne t'a probablement pas du tout préparé à l'université. Je m'en sors parce que le programme à Dalton était intense, mais je peux te dire une chose que j'ai apprise : étudie, continue à étudier, mais tu as besoin de te relâcher ou tu vas devenir dingue ! »

Kurt lui lança un regard confus. « Es-tu en train de me dire qu'on devrait sortir rejoindre notre résidence ?

« Je veux dire, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais si tu veux, j'irai avec toi. En fait, j'aillais suggérer comme mettre un film. »

Kurt soupira. « Ouais, j'aime mieux ce plan. Les fêtes, c'est pas mon genre non plus. »

« Alors, les seuls films que j'ai apportés sont les quatre premiers Harry Potter. Lequel est ton préféré ? » Blaine demandait, tout en marchant vers son bureau.

« Aucun. Je n'en ai jamais vu un seul. »

« Sérieux ? Je les regarde depuis que j'ai douze ans. On peut regarder Harry Potter à L'école Des Sorciers. Tu l'aimeras – promis. »

A la fin, Kurt n'était pas sûr s'il aimait le film à cause du film lui-même ou parce que Blaine et lui était pressés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Blaine et qu'ils regardaient le film sur son portable, les épaules se touchant, leurs pieds s'accrochant à l'occasion.

**Octobre**

Kurt avait reçu un message de Blaine lui disant : **Peux-tu me retrouver au Skirball ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

Il fronça des sourcils vers son téléphone. Blaine était seulement parti il y a environ une heure pour une répétition avec la Chorale Jazz c'était là où il était. Le trajet entre les résidences Hayden et Skirball était court. Quand Kurt passa les portes, il sortit son téléphone et appela son colocataire.

« Deuxième étage. Salle 210, » Blaine dit, en semblant indifférent.

Kurt se faufila à travers les étudiants de passage vers le second étage. Finalement, il poussa la porte de la salle 210. Blaine était assis au piano, tenant quelques partitions vraiment fermement.

« Hey, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ? » Demanda Kurt, en s'approchant de son ami.

« Je ne peux pas bouger, » dit-il, sans relever les yeux.

Le front de Kurt se plissa et il s'agenouilla devant Blaine, penchant la partition vers lui pour regarder le garçon.

« Tu ne peux pas bouger ? » Kurt disait cela, sceptique.

« Nous étions en train de répéter pour notre prochain concert, et le chef de la chorale est passé devant moi, je suppose, il m'a entendu chanter, m'a dit de rester après, et il m'a proposé un solo, » Blaine dit, sans respirer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? » Kurt demanda.

« C'en n'est pas une ! » S'exclama Blaine. « C'est incroyable. Ce n'est pas fréquent qu'un première année soit accepté dans la Chorale Jazz, et ce n'est pas fréquent qu'un première année obtienne des solos pour n'importe quel concert. Avoir Musique en matière principale et Etudes des Interprétations en matière secondaire, c'est incroyable.

Kurt riait. « Pourquoi je suis là alors ? »

Blaine posa la partition sur le piano. Glissant du banc du piano, il s'assit à côté de Kurt sur le sol.

« Je n'ai jamais été autant terrorisé de toute ma vie, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Kurt les mains de son colocataire. « Blaine, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je me rappelle d'un interprète très énergique, très confiant qui chantait son solo aux Championnats Régionaux de l'Ohio de l'Ouest en 2005.

« Kurt, c'était le lycée, » Blaine dit doucement. « ça pourrait être décisif pour moi. Et si je craque ? Et si je suis horrible ? Jamais je n'aurais d'autre solo ! »

« OK, oui, c'est très différent du lycée parce que les gens sont en fait concernés. Ils veulent que tu réussisses, Blaine. Au final, ce que le public tout entier voulait, c'était de t'attendre au tournant. Ici, tout le monde veut que tu aies du succès ! Ton chef de chorale inclus – il a vu ton potentiel. Je vois ton potentiel, Blaine. Il suffit juste que toi tu le voies ton potentiel ! »

Kurt les releva tous les deux sur leurs pieds. Blaine souriait à Kurt timidement.

« J'aurais aimé que tu rejoignes la Chorale Jazz toi aussi, Kurt. »

Kurt rit avec tristesse, « Non, il n'y a pas de place pour moi. Histoire de l'Art en matière principale, Arts Plastiques en matière secondaire, tu te rappelles ? Peut-être qu'un jour quand je flipperai pour un défilé, je te t'enverrai un message et tu pourras me rejoindre. »

Blaine souriait, « Sans aucun doute. »

**Novembre**

Quand Blaine entra dans sa chambre dans le dortoir, il pensa que quelqu'un les avait cambriolé. Il lui fallu une seconde pour réaliser que toute cette pagaille n'était que Kurt en train d'étudier. Trois manuels différents étaient ouverts. Il y avait également des tonnes de feuilles mobiles, recouvertes d'une écriture peu soignée, éparpillées partout. Des fiches, des crayons à papier et des surligneurs étaient placés stratégiquement parmi tout ça. Kurt était dans une phase de révision.

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ? » Demanda Blaine, les yeux écarquillés.

« Depuis midi, » Kurt répondit rapidement.

« ça fait huit heures que tu révises ? » Blaine cria.

« J'ai pris des pauses pour pisser et manger, » répondit Kurt, comme si ça allait de soi. « Tu parles trop ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« J'étais avec notre surveillant, Eddie. On a révisé à la bibliothèque puis on est allé au Starbucks et fait un tour en ville. Je t'ai envoyé un message pour que tu nous rejoignes... »

« Téléphone resté éteint toute la journée, » Kurt dit rapidement, en sortant ses cartes.

Blaine fonça sur Kurt, pris les cartes de ses mains. « Non, tu as fini de réviser pour ce soir ! »

« Blaine, non, mon examen est demain ! »

« Tu as révisé pendant le week-end tout entier. Tu es prêt. Tu va finir par sur-réviser et simplement stresser encore plus ! »

« J'ai besoin de... »

« Ce dont tu as besoin c'est de décompresser, » Blaine parlait doucement, se plaçant assez près du visage de Kurt. Kurt cherchait ses mots. « Eddie m'a dit qu'il y avait une pluie de météorites ce soir. Si on y va maintenant, on peut aller au Starbucks, se faufiler sur le toit, et voir si on peut voir la pluie de météorites par dessus les lumières de la ville. »

« Blaine, y'a pas moyen. Tout ce que l'on verra c'est le passage d'un avion. Par ailleurs, je dois... »

« Arrêter de réviser. »

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de Kurt battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Si Blaine restait comme ça plus longtemps, Kurt ferait tout ce que le garçon lui dirait.

« D'accord, » murmura Kurt.

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au toit avait été embarrassant. Ils étaient juste deux garçons, visiblement des premières années d'un des deux premiers étages, portant des cafés chauds et des couvertures, debout au milieu de riches New-yorkais en route vers les autres étages. Le temps que l'ascenseur arrive au dernier étage, il ne restait plus que Blaine, Kurt, et une petite jeune femme qui ressemblait à une fée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de leur sourire.

En sortant, les deux tournaient un peu en rond, essayant de trouver l'accès au toit.

« Là-bas, » leur dit la fille, en montrant du doigt le dessus de la tête de Kurt.

Blaine repéra la porte. « Merci, Mademoiselle. »

Elle leur sourit, d'un air entendu, et s'en alla. L'air de Novembre était frais, mais Blaine restait près de Kurt. Il les enveloppa tous les deux dans la couverture alors qu'ils regardaient le ciel. Kurt avait eu raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment voir les étoiles. Il y avait la lueur des lumières de la ville, et ils n'étaient pas près de voir quoi que ce soit.

« C'en est une ? » Blaine dit d'une voix un peu aiguë, en pointant vers le haut.

« Avion, » Kurt rigola. Il sentait Blaine le toucher légèrement sous la couverture. Son estomac fit un petit saut.

« Merde. On finira par en voir une quand même. »

Kurt souriait. Avec beaucoup de courage, il posa sa main au-dessus de celle de Blaine. « Et si on n'en voit pas, c'est quand même bien. »

Blaine serra la main de Kurt.

**Decembre**

Leur premier semestre à l'université de NYU était passé. Demain, Blaine et Kurt serait à bord d'un avion de retour vers l'Ohio. Aucun des deux n'aurait admis combien New York allait beaucoup lui manquer.

« On doit faire quelque chose de grand ce soir ! » Kurt dit cela, en regardant Blaine ranger ses affaires dans sa valise

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Blaine. « Tu peux t'assoir dessus ? »

Assis sur la valise alors que Blaine la fermait, Kurt disait, « Allons à Times Square ! »

Blaine dit, en ayant du mal à parler, « On va là-bas, genre, tous les week-end. »

« Je sais, mais on ne va pas le voir du tout pendant un mois ! Je veux garder le plus d'images possibles dans ma tête ! »

« D'accord, comment on va faire pour y aller ? Métro ? Taxi ? »

« Allons y à pied. »

Blaine leva les yeux, avec le regard _tu-es-sérieux-?_ Sur son visage. « C'est genre à trente blocks... dans la neige. »

« Vis un petit peu, Anderson ! »

En ayant mis autant de couches possibles, Kurt et Blaine s'aventuraient dans la ville. Kurt n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la neige tombait en forte épaisseur. Les rues, les voitures et les trottoirs était enfouis sous elle ! Cela ne dérangeait pas trop Kurt. Il sautillait presque à travers la rue. Souriant, alors que Blaine essayait de le suivre, Kurt lui lança une boule de neige.

« KURT ! » Blaine cria, en dérapant presque. En glissant à travers la rue, Blaine rattrapa Kurt. Il enfouit son bras tout entier dans la neige située sur une voiture et la balança sur son ami. Kurt glapit.

« BLAINE ! »

Ils rigolaient tous les deux. Alors qu'ils trottinaient le long du block, des boules de neiges étaient lancées à droite et à gauche. Au niveau du 6ème block, Blaine avait rattrapé Kurt. Alors que Kurt se retournait pour atteindre Blaine au visage, il tomba. Blaine trébucha sur lui. Aucun des deux n'arrivait à plus à respirer, il riaient trop fort.

La neige tombait à gros flocons. Les deux garçons étaient allongés sur le dos et regardaient en haut. Ils souriaient tous les deux comme des dingues.

« ça va me manquer, » admit Blaine, levant le bras pour attraper quelques flocons dans sa main gantée.

« Ouais, New York, c'est magique, » Kurt dit en rêvant.

« Je voulais dire toi. »

« Les joues de Kurt rougirent, et si Blaine n'avait pas été en train de regarder en haut, il l'aurait vu sur sa peau claire contre la neige.

* * *

_168 jours avant le mariage de Kurt_

Kurt cligna des yeux quand le rayon de soleil fila contre eux. Son corps se réveilla en plusieurs étapes. Le soleil réveilla ses yeux. Une respiration douce réveilla ses oreilles. Un torse chaud réveilla sa poitrine. Des pieds froids réveillèrent ses jambes. Et son visage, et le reste de son corps s'étaient finalement réveillés quand il blottit sa tête contre des cheveux doux et à l'odeur agréable.

Ce n'était pas Alek. C'était Blaine. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il regarda vers son meilleur ami et sourit. Pendant l'université, certains jours, ils se retrouvaient entrelacés comme ça. Ce n'était pas fait exprès ils avaient regardé un film ou discuté sur le toit du Hayden Hall, et ils étaient juste tombés de sommeil, pour uniquement se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kurt ressentirait toujours ce tiraillement particulier dans ses tripes à cause de la sensation des bras de Blaine tenus serrés autour de sa taille. Il respirerait toujours profondément l'odeur des cheveux de Blaine et écouterait la respiration régulière de son ami. Il laisserait aller ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que cela devienne inaproprié et réveillerait le garçon endormi.

Aujourd'hui, à peu près un an après la fin de l'université, Kurt se retrouvait à faire cet même rituel qu'il a fait tant de fois. Peut-être que c'était l'habitude. Peut-être que c'était parce que Blaine était en train de dormir, il ne pensait pas au fait qu'il avait le cœur brisé. Mais peut-être que c'était parce que Kurt regrettait de ne plus se sentir comme ça. Quoi que ce soit, il était bien trop tôt pour lui pour l'exprimer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **beaucoup de questions seront résolues au cours de l'histoire, du genre « Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt n'était pas le témoin de Blaine ? » Ou « Quelles sont les histoires des rencontres entre Blaine, Kurt et leur fiancés ? » Des petites choses comme ça.

Je tiens aussi à dire, parce que je suis fière de moi, en fait je suis restée pendant environ une heure à faire des recherches sur les écoles de New York et leurs matières principales =) Le choix de la NYU ne s'est pas fait au hasard. Tous les bâtiments sont existants, mais je n'y suis jamais allée, alors j'ai peut-être mis des localisations et des détails inexacts. Je fais de mon mieux ! =b

* * *

_**Merci de lire cette traduction.**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	3. The way I care about you

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

Et voici donc le troisième chapitre qui commence – un tout petit peu – à expliquer le pourquoi du comment...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_We've all got our junk, and my junk is you. _

_(On a tous notre came, et ma came c'est toi)_

_-Spring Awakening_

xo

* * *

**Chapitre Trois – The way I care about you**

"Comme je tiens à toi"

_168 Jours Avant Le Mariage De Kurt - 9h06_

C'était encore tôt dans la matinée quand Kurt rentra à la maison. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, la presque-soirée de la nuit dernière le fit se sentir immédiatement coupable. Il avait été sensé rentrer à la maison, il s'en rappelait. Alek leur avait prévu une soirée romantique – dont les preuves étaient éparpillées partout dans tout l'appartement.

Kurt marcha sur les pétales de rose qui menaient jusqu'au salon. Alek avait pris chaque couverture, oreiller, et coussin de leur appartement et les avait placés de telle sorte que cet arrangement avait l'aspect d'un lit, dans le coin de la pièce. Il avait noué leur draps fin en soie pour en faire une tenture qui tombait sur le sol. Il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses de Noël accrochées autour des draps, comme des étoiles flottantes. Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil à leur sapin de Noël pour voir qu'on lui avait enlevé les guirlandes. En souriant, il rampa dans le fort et dans les bras de son fiancé.

Kurt commença à embrasser Alek dans le creux de son cou. Alek fit un bruit plein d'affection.

« Réveille-toi, » Ronronna Kurt.

« Il fait jour dehors. Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Alek, gardant ses yeux fermés mais en attirant toutefois Kurt plus près de lui.

« Est-ce que c'est important ? » Murmura Kurt, en embrassant les lèvres d'Alek. Alek sourit contre elles cela n'en avait vraiment pas.

* * *

_L'histoire de Kurt et d'Alek – Deuxième année_

Blaine était la personne la plus difficile à réveiller. La seule chose qui pouvait vraiment le réveiller était son réveil, dont il abusait du bouton de rappel chaque matin. Mais Kurt avait quand même une méthode ; il savait comment réveiller son colocataire. Il avait eu une année pour s'y entrainer.

Kurt aimait partager des cours avec Blaine. C'était rare à cause de leurs matières principales opposées. Cependant, quand Kurt réalisa qu'ils étaient inscrits pour le même cours à 8h, il avait presque pitié de lui.

Le premier cours du premier jour de leur deuxième année était Art Moderne à 8h. Il ne fallait que dix minutes à Blaine pour se préparer, donc le temps que Kurt se préparait lui-même, il laissa Blaine dormir. Quand Kurt avait fini, il commença le rituel.

Kurt monta sur le lit de Blaine et commença à sauter. Le garçon tira les couvertures vers son corps et grogna des mots incompréhensibles.

« Blaine ! Blaine ! Blaine ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toooooi ! »Kurt grondait son ami.

Blaine donna un coup à la jambe droite de Kurt. C'est le moment où Kurt devait se mettre sur ses genoux pour éviter d'autres coups.

« Blaine ! Blaine ! Réveille-toi ! Blaine ! » Kurt parlait directement au visage de Blaine.

Kurt se préparait parce que l'instant suivant, Blaine allait le balancer par terre.

« Va-t-en, » marmonnait Blaine, en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son oreiller.

Kurt avait un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il attrapa les draps et les tira, entrainant les draps et Blaine vers le sol. Blaine ouvrit les yeux d'un coup en désaccord alors qu'il jetait un regard furieux à Kurt.

« Cette année encore, Kurt ? » Gémit-il.

« Si au moins tu te réveillais comme un être humain normal... »

Kurt rangea ses livres dans son sac alors que Blaine se changeait, arrangeait ses cheveux, et se brossait les dents. En dix minutes, ils étaient en route vers leur cours.

« En fait tu aimes faire ça ? » Demanda Blaine, tout en buvant à petite gorgées le café que Kurt lui avait fait.

« En fait, oui, » Kurt admit.

Blaine lui donna un léger coup de coude, en cachant son sourire. Ils arrivaient à leur bâtiment. Leur cours avait lieu dans un amphithéâtre assez grand, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient s'assoir où ils voulaient. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, mais la professeur avait déjà commencé à parler quand les deux garçons se faufilaient à l'intérieur.

« -classe de petite taille par rapport à cette grande pièce. Comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas, mais je vais vous désigner des places, comme ça vous ne serez pas éparpillés partout, et puis je n'aurai pas à crier. D'accord, commençons. Anderson, Blaine ! »

Blaine se réveilla soudainement, en se redressant. Il marcha le long de l'allée vers là où le professeur lui avait donné l'ordre.

Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière vers Kurt. Il lui lança un regard qui aurait pu être, _Vraiment ? Des places désignées ?_

Kurt lui retourna un regard, qui lui aurait pu être interprété par,_ Je sais !_

Blaine secoua la tête, et Kurt lut sur son visage,_ Et je suis au premier rang. Pas de roupillon pour moi._

Kurt sourit, en lui renvoyant un,_ Tu vas jamais te réveiller._

Blaine montra à Kurt d'un visage sarcastique, _Va te faire foutre._

Kurt était en train de rire quand le professeur appela, « Hummel, Kurt ! »

Rompant le contact visuel avec Blaine, il se leva d'un bond. Elle le dirigea vers un rang à quelques rangs derrière celui de son colocataire. Il trébucha presque sur le garçon assis juste à côté de lui.

« Désolé, » Il marmonna, attirant le regard du garçon lorsqu'il s'assit.

Il trouvait qu'il était mignon. Il aurait eu besoin d'une coupe parce que ces cheveux marrons couleur sable cachaient ses yeux clairs, mais on pouvait facilement passer sur ça. Il était en train de jouer avec ses lunettes de vue et continuait à regarder Kurt. Kurt rougit quand il croisa son regard.

« C'est un chouette sac, » dit le garçon, doucement. « C'est un Marc Jacobs ? »

Kurt lui sourit. «Simplement le meilleur. »

Avant que l'un des garçon puisse dire autre chose, la professeur commença son cours. Kurt s'autorisait un coup d'oeil ou deux vers le garçon aux yeux clairs pendant la leçon. Quand le cours finit, Kurt était concentré à ranger ses livres. Il _sentait_ presque les yeux du garçon sur lui.

« Kurt, tu veux prendre un petit-déjeuner ? » Demanda la voix de Blaine.

Quand Kurt leva les yeux, le garçon était penché derrière Blaine. Kurt en était presque déçu, mais il vit alors le sourire de Blaine.

Pendant les quelques semaines suivantes, Kurt et Blaine avait commencé leur cours avec leur conversation silencieuse sans parole. Kurt ne faisait que sourire à son voisin ils ne se parlaient jamais.

Un jour d'octobre, Blaine ne pouvait pas aller en cours.

« Où est ton ami ? » le garçon demanda immédiatement, alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement, en attendant que le cours commence.

Kurt tourna la tête de son côté. « Mon colocataire ? Il est malade. »

« Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas être curieux, » dit-il, en s'enfonçant un petit peu trop dans son siège.

Kurt rigola. « Tu ne l'es pas. Je m'appelle Kurt, parce que c'est bête que nous ne nous soyons pas encore présentés. »

« Alek, » dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux qui fit battre le cœur de Kurt en réaction.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que le cours commence, et Kurt réalisa que tout ce qu'il voulait était de terminer le cours pour qu'il puisse parler plus avec Alek.

« Hey, peut-être tu veux qu'on révise ? » Alex lui demandait alors qu'ils partait en ville ensemble.

Il était en train d'écrire un message à Blaine quand Alek lui posa la question. Il faillit faire tomber son téléphone.

« ça serait super, ouais. »

Kurt ne finit jamais ce message.

En cours, les conversations entre Blaine et Kurt devenaient de plus en plus courtes et les conversations avec Alek devenaient de plus en plus longues. En dehors des cours cependant, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Blaine. Alex était formidable, mais il n'était pas Blaine.

* * *

_168 Jours avant le mariage de Kurt - 11h46_

Alex était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que Kurt envoyait un message à Blaine, assis à table. Depuis derrière son dos, Alek déposa une assiette de pancakes devant Kurt, en embrassant son cou.

Alek devait avoir lu le message parce qu'il dit, « Comment va Blaine ? »

« Affreux, » marmonna Kurt, posant son téléphone.

Alek serra les épaules de Kurt. « Prends autant de temps que tu as besoin pour le remettre sur pieds. »

Kurt croisa ses bras sur son torse, et se pencha en arrière contre Alek.

* * *

_L'histoire de Blaine et d'Eddie – Première année_

Le réveil de Blaine sonnait pour une énième fois avant qu'il ne se réveille enfin. Se précipitant hors du lit, il marcha comme un zombie jusqu'à l'interrupteur de la lumière. Dès qu'il appuya dessus, l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête clignota et se grilla.

« Vraiment ? » marmonna Blaine, en regardant le plafond.

Après avoir attrapé ses clés sur son bureau, il se traina dans le couloir. Sans trop savoir comment à cause de du brouillard dans lequel il était, il finit par arriver devant la chambre de son surveillant Eddie. Après avoir frappé à la porte, il attendait. Eddie ouvrit la porte.

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de te réveiller ? » Eddie riait.

« La lumière est en panne dans ma chambre. Je viens te voir, c'est bon ? » Dit Blaine, d'une voix pas assez forte pour bien parler.

Eddie ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire. « J'en parlerai au gardien. Retourne au lit. »

« Cours, » Dit Blaine, en repartant.

« Hey, Anderson, tu sais, peut-être qu'après les cours, une fois que ta lumière sera réparée, on pourra réviser ou aller au Starbucks ou simplement trainer en ville... »

Ceci réveilla Blaine sur le champ. Il se retourna, Eddie lui souriait avec assurance.

« Bien sûr, » c'était tout ce que Blaine pouvait dire.

Pendant tout le temps où il était avec Eddie, il essayait d'envoyer des messages à Kurt. Il ne voulait pas être dans une situation embarrassante en étant seul avec leur surveillant. Kurt refusait de répondre. Le temps du trajet vers le Starbucks, Blaine réalisa qu'Eddie était vraiment cool et que ce n'était pas difficile de décider d'aller en ville avec lui.

Les choses avait démarré de là. Quand Blaine n'était pas avec Kurt, il était avec Eddie.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ? » Eddie lui demanda un jeudi soir comme un autre.

Blaine releva le visage du roman qu'il était en train de lire. « Pas mon truc. »

« Ce n'est pas le mien non plus, » Dit-il, en se rapprochant de Blaine, avant de retirer le livre de ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu veux y aller alors ? » Dit Blaine, en faisant de la place pour qu'Eddie puisse s'assoir sur le lit.

Il haussa des épaules. « Pour m'intégrer je suppose. C'est marrant quand même, mais mon côté gay se dévoile bien trop vite quand je suis saoul.

Blaine se mit à rire, en rougissant. « Ton côté gay ? »

« Je suis une incroyable salope, bourré, » Admit Eddie, en rigolant. Blaine en faisait autant. « Et par côté gay, je veux dire, je suis assez doué pour ne pas être exubérant d'ordinaire, mais quand je suis bourré, si tu es un garçon, tu es pour moi un territoire à conquérir – gay ou hétéro. »

Blaine se mordait les lèvres. « Oh, tu es gay ? »

Eddie fit un petit rire. « Vraiment, Blaine ? »

« Je-J'ai juste... Je ne... »

« J'aurais pensé que parmi tout le monde, toi tu aurais su. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Parce que _je suis_ gay ? »

Eddie se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce leurs genoux se touchent. « Parce que je t'apprécie vraiment, et que je pensais que tu le savais ».

Blaine en était bouche bée. Dans sa tête, il avait voulu que cela arrive, mais il était sûr qu'Eddie était hétéro. Mais, alors qu'Eddie devenait plus proche, Blaine comprit tout d'un coup _pourquoi_ Eddie voulait tout le temps qu'ils trainent ensemble.

Qu'ils se soient embrassés n'était que du bonus, bien qu'Eddie ne voulait rien de sérieux. Quand Blaine raconta à Kurt ce qu'il s'était passé, Kurt était loin d'être ravi.

« C'est un homo dans le placard, Blaine, ça va te faire aller dans son placard sur la pointe des pieds pour vous envoyer en l'air, mais au bout d'un moment, il va te laisser tomber pour la première fille sexy qu'il trouvera pour lui servir de couverture.

« Kurt ! » Dit Blaine choqué.

« J'essaie juste de faire attention à toi. Tu craques tellement pour lui, que tu ne réalises même pas que sortir avec notre surveillant n'est pas permis ! »

« On ne sort pas ensemble... »

« T'as raison. Coucher ensemble ce n'est pas sortir ensemble, » Kurt dit d'un ton agacé.

« On s'est embrassé deux fois ! Ce n'est pas du sexe ! »

« Qu'importe. Fais ce que tu veux... »

Et c'est ce que Blaine fit. Plus il allait loin avec Eddie, moins Eddie ne voulait d'une relation. Mais Blaine n'en avait rien à faire parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment bien et tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble était si nouveau, si excitant. Il n'était qu'un ado après tout.

Kurt évitait le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de lui-même, et lui et Blaine retournait à leurs habitudes. Avec la fin du trimestre qui arrivait, cette relation était tout autant en train de finir.

« Où est-ce que tu vivras l'année prochaine ? » Demanda Eddie, alors qu'il répandait des baisers sur toute l'épaule de Blaine.

Lui et Blaine étaient allongés sur le lit d'Eddie Le dos nu de Blaine contre la poitrine nue d'Eddie.

« Toujours Hayden avec Kurt. » Eddie fit un bruit de déception. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Blaine sentit Eddie se lever du lit.

« C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais, Blaine, et ça arrive bien plus tôt que prévu, » Dit Eddie alors qu'il remettait son boxer.

« Quoi ? » Blaine demanda.

« Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter ça. Je veux dire, ça n'était rien de sérieux de toute façon. »

Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas des petits-amis, et peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que s'envoyer en l'air, mais Blaine avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait. Attrapant son slip, il le remis et couru vers sa chambre. Kurt n'était pas là, alors il attendit. Le temps que son colocataire était revenu, il était certain d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait tort.

Kurt finit par mettre le quatrième film d'Harry Potter et pris son colocataire dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

* * *

_Les histoires de Kurt, Blaine, Alek et Eddie continuent – Deuxième année_

Kurt détestait son cours d'histoire de l'art occidental II. Il se retrouvait à la bibliothèque plus souvent que jamais. Tenant en équilibre six ou sept livres, Kurt cherchait la clé de sa chambre dans ses poches.

Soudain, il entendit un gémissement venant de l'intérieur de la chambre. En faisant presque tomber ses livres, il se tenait là, choqué. Un autre gémissement. _Mais qu'est-ce que Blaine est en train de foutre là ?_ Les joues de Kurt s'échauffaient alors que son esprit divaguait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé faire maintenant ? Peut-être que s'il faisait tomber ses livres ou -

« Oh, oh, Blaine, » dit une voix haletante.

Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer. Il connaissait cette voix. La colère remplaça le choc, et il voulait défoncer la porte. _C'était sa chambre ! Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine la salissait ! _

Alors qu'il était prêt à y faire irruption, il les entendit parler de nouveau, et se figea.

« Dis moi quand tu es prêt, » Eddie souffla, la voix dure.

« Ouais. Ouais, vas-y, » Blaine gémit.

Il y eu un gémissement puis un glapissement, suivi par un halètement de douleur.

Kurt résistait à toute autre émotion. En essayant de ne pas se sentir sale à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, en essayant de ne pas craquer ni de pleurer, il abandonna sa chambre et déambula dans le couloir.

Blaine avait dit qu'il avait oublié Eddie. Blaine avait dit qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il avait tout arrêté pendant leur première année. Comment Eddie avait fait pour revenir dans la vie de Blaine ? Et pourquoi Blaine laissait cela arriver ? Pourquoi il était en train de donner _ça_ à Eddie ?

Alors que Kurt essayer de trouver des réponses, il se retrouva devant la porte d'Alek. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait marché si loin. Laissant tomber les livres de ses bras, il frappa à la porte.

Alek ouvrit, se montrant surpris. Il sembla être content pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il réalisa que Kurt n'était pas là pour lui dire bonjour. Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

Kurt ne pleurait pas, ou ne sanglotait pas, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était simplement sans émotion. Il regardait dans le vide pendant qu'Alek lui frottait le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

D'une voix monotone, Kurt dit, « Mon colocataire était en train de s'envoyer en l'air. »

Alek émit un sifflement du style _putain!-ça-craint_. « Attends... ce type Blaine ? Celui avec lequel tu as des conversations du genre télépathique ? »

« Malheureusement... »

Alek se recula, avec l'air abasourdi. Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil vers Alek. Il avait l'air bien plus contrarié que ce qu'il aurait dû être.

« Economise ton empathie, » Dit Kurt, « et dis-moi comment je vais pouvoir regarder Blaine sans vomir la prochaine fois que je vais le voir. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est plus que cela, Kurt. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu vas devoir lutter contre beaucoup plus que ton simple réflexe vomitif – peut-être contre quelque chose d'équivalent à un coup de poignard dans le cœur. »

« Je ne compr- »

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? » Alek demanda brusquement. Kurt s'attendait à sentir de la frustration ou de la tristesse, mais Alek était tout simplement curieux. Comme Kurt n'arrivait pas à sortir une réponse, Alek continua, « Je le pensais bien. Manifestement, Blaine ne tient pas à toi comme toi, tu tiens à lui. »

Kurt s'apprêtait à défendre Blaine, quand il vit à quel point les yeux d'Alek s'étaient adoucis.

« Blaine ne tient pas à toi comme moi, je tiens à toi. »

Kurt fixait Alek avec les yeux ouverts en grand. Le regard de l'autre garçon naviguait entre les lèvres de Kurt et ses yeux. D'une main tremblante, il toucha la joue de Kurt, son pouce traçant la ligne de sa lèvre inférieure. Kurt inspira un coup et glissa sa main derrière la tête d'Alek, pour simplement l'attirer vers lui.

Pendant une seconde, il oublia Blaine... pendant une seconde seulement.

* * *

_168 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt - 12h14_

« C'est bon si j'y retourne ? » Kurt demanda, pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle. « Il n'a surement rien mangé. »

Alek embrassa la joue de Kurt. « Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission. »

En sortant de l'appartement, il s'était senti coupable de laisser Blaine, au départ. Blaine, où la tête de Kurt avait été pendant la matinée tout entiere. Kurt se sentait coupable de ça aussi.

* * *

Merci encore de suivre cette histoire, de vos alertes et de vos reviews !

**A bientôt !**


	4. Don't make me hate you! Not today

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

De nouveau éléments apparaissent dans ce chapitre mais ils risquent de faire poser plus de questions...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart, (Quand tu rêves avec un coeur brisé,)_

_the waking up is the hardest part. (Le réveil est le moment le plus difficile.)_

_-John Mayer_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre quatre – Don't make me hate you ! Not today...**

« Ne me fais pas te détester ! Pas aujourd'hui... »

_164 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Cela faisait cinq ans que Kurt et Blaine vivaient à New York. Même si pendant leurs quatre premières années, ils avaient été des pauvres étudiants de l'université, les deux garçons s'étaient promis d'essayer chaque restaurant de la ville. Ils n'allaient jamais deux fois au même endroit.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

« J'ai entendu quelques personnes discuter dans le métro au sujet d'un sandwich orgasmique que l'un d'entre eux avait pris dans cette boulangerie sur la 18ème Rue Ouest, » Kurt disait tout en resserrant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

Le temps ce jour-là faisait penser au blizzard. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Kurt avait _besoin_ de faire sortir Blaine de son appartement. Il était en train de passer ses jours de congés de lune de miel à se blottir contre son oreiller et à passer des longues soirées romantiques avec la lumière de son réfrigérateur. Kurt avait commencé à avoir pitié de lui quelques jours avant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas simplement commander une pizza ? » Blaine lui demandait, en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

« Kurt suffoqua de façon théâtrale. « Blaine Anderson, on n'a jamais une seule fois _commandé_ une pizza ! Quel intérêt d'être un habitant de New York si on ne tente pas des expériences nouvelles ? »

« Et recevoir une livraison de pizza c'est non-américain ? » Marmonna Blaine. Kurt lui jeta un regard glacial qui l'aurait refroidi s'il n'était pas déjà congelé. « Je ne voulais pas dire- Pourquoi aujourd'hui, Kurt ? »

« Parce que demain n'aurait pas été le bon jour non plus – ni le jour suivant, ni le suivant. Blaine, tu ne peux pas rester à te torturer comme ça ! »

« Mon fiancé m'a largué. »

« Je peux comprendre. Ma Maman est morte quand j'avais huit ans. Mon Papa était à l'hôpital à cause d'une attaque cardiaque quand j'avais seize ans. Ma vie a été menacée quand j'en avais dix-sept. Ça craint ; la vie craint, mais tu dois continuer à vivre, » Kurt l'implorait, arrêté au milieu du trottoir. « Je suis là pour t'aider. Soit triste. Soit en colère, mais quand tu es avec moi, essaye au moins. »

Blaine avait l'air un peu sous le choc mais baissa les yeux comme s'il était embarrassé.

« Est-ce que tu penses que _sandwich orgasmique,_ c'est son nom ? » Demanda Blaine.

Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Je devrais le demander ? »

Et alors Blaine fit quelque chose qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu faire pendant des jours : rire. Ce n'était pas long ou éclatant, mais c'était un rire.

* * *

_1 Jour Avant le Mariage de Blaine_

Blaine voulait se saouler au Champagne. Il s'imaginait, lui-même se tirant en douce avec une bouteille sous sa veste. Chaque fois qu'il approchait pour remplir son verre, toutefois, Eddie lui claquait la main.

« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu es bourré, » Eddie siffla.

Blaine râla après son fiancé. Aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour se saouler. Blaine se sentait comme une ado dépassée par ses hormones de son syndrome prémenstruel. Il était nerveux et irritable ; son estomac était noué, et il se sentait comme si sa tête était en être d'être dévissée.

_Laisse moi boire – Putain !_ C'était ce que Blaine pensait en regardant Eddie.

Alors qu'il éloignait son regard, une autre paire d'yeux attira son attention. A travers la pièce, Kurt rigolait derrière sa serviette.

_Qu'y a t-il de si drôle ?_ Lança Blaine.

Kurt plia sa serviette sur ses genoux, souriant. Quand il releva les yeux, son visage disait, _Tu as l'air d'avoir envie de castrer ton jules._

_IL NE VEUT PAS ME LAISSER BOIRE ! _Blaine s'exclamait dans sa tête.

Kurt étouffa un autre rire en mordant ses doigts. Sans aucun autre mot échangé, Kurt regarda tout autour de la table, quand il jugea que personne ne faisait attention, il attrapa une bouteille de Champagne. Il l'enfouit dans sa veste, et quitta la pièce.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Blaine quand il était à la porte. _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

En embrassant la joue d'Eddie, Blaine lui marmonna, « Toilettes. »

Blaine couru pratiquement pour quitter la salle à manger et percuta presque Kurt quand il sortit de la pièce.

« Holà ! Calme toi, » Kurt riait.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, » Blaine riait autant.

« Je me suis imaginé, toi jouant des coudes pour tracer ton chemin vers une autre boisson. Tu ne bois pas d'habitude. C'est quoi la raison ? »

« Je me marie demain. »

Blaine marcha d'un pas trainant dans le couloir, avant de renter dans des toilettes. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le petit canapé à côté de la porte. Kurt passa le Champagne à Blaine.

« Juste assez pour que tu sois pompette. Je ne veux pas que tu aies une gueule de bois à ton mariage ! » dit-il, en retenant la boisson pendant une seconde.

Blaine bu une grosse gorgée avant de la rendre à Kurt, qui le repoussa.

« Vraiment ? Tu as réussi une véritable prouesse en volant ça, et tu n'en veux pas du tout ? »

« Non, j'ai été saoul genre quatre fois dans ma vie, et j'en ai été complètement dans les vapes. Je ne prends pas le risque. »

Blaine se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et ne savait plus s'il devait boire plus ou s'arrêter. Avant qu'il ait pu se décider, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Blaine jeta la bouteille à Kurt, qui, d'un geste rapide, la jeta dans la grosse plante verte couverte de feuilles située à côté de lui. C'était Eddie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement, alternant le regard entre les deux garçons.

« Je suis en train d'essayer de ne pas faire une crise de nerfs, pas grand chose, » dit Blaine.

« Kurt, veux-tu me laisser seul un instant avec mon fiancé ? » Eddie demanda bien trop poliment.

Kurt tapota le genoux de Blaine, fit un petit sourire et quitta les toilettes.

Eddie attendit un moment avant de parler. Il se tenait debout devant Blaine, et Blaine se sentait comme un petit enfant sur le point d'être grondé par sa mère.

« Blaine, quitter la répétition de ton mariage pour aller avec un autre mec n'est pas passé inaperçu, » Eddie dit lentement.

« Eddie, c'est Kurt. »

«_ Précisément _! »

« Laisse moi reformuler : Eddie, c'est Kurt – mon meilleur ami que tout le monde connait comme mon meilleur ami, le type que j'ai invité à ma répétition parce que je savais qu'il pourrait me détendre, le type qui n'était qu'en train de faire ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu exagères ? »

Eddie avait l'air d'être sur le point de défoncer le distributeur de serviettes en papier suspendu sur le mur.

« Blaine ! Ne me fais pas te détester ! Pas aujourd'hui... »

« Eddie, sérieusement ? Je pensait qu'on avait tourné la page. »

« Non, » Cracha Eddie, « _Je ne pourrais jamais tourner la page après ce que tu as fait_ ! »

Blaine se leva immédiatement et empoigna le visage d'Eddie.

« Eddie, je me marie avec toi. Je t'aime. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te poses encore la question ? »

Eddie repoussa Blaine. Eddie se tenait là comme s'il venait de recevoir une claque en pleine face.

Blaine dit d'une voix faible, « Eddie, ce qu'il s'est passé au réveillon du Nouvel An fait partie du passé. Ce qu'il va se passer demain, c'est le futur. Un futur que je veux passer avec toi. »

Eddie ne semblait pas convaincu, il semblait même effrayé.

* * *

_164 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

« Est-ce qu'on doit y retourner ? » Blaine demandait, en regardant à travers la fenêtre enneigée. « On peut pas attendre ? Jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'été ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à te servir du café pour te réchauffer. »

« Tu veux dire mon thé tiède ? Seigneur, je pourrais être au Bahamas juste maintenant, » Blaine dit en soupirant.

Kurt resta silencieux. Alors qu'ils marchaient péniblement dans la neige, Blaine lançait des regards à Kurt du coin de l'oeil.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas- »

Blaine regarda sur le côté, confus. « Que veux-tu- »

« Je t'ai laissé avec Eddie dans ces toilettes, et le lendemain... et bien, tu sais. »

Blaine sirotait son thé très doucement. Rassemblant ses pensées, il dit finalement, « Il n'a simplement pas apprécié que je quitte le repas de la répétition. »

La réponse de Blaine comportait de nombreux trous, et Kurt le savait, mais il n'insista pas plus.

Kurt paya le taxi de Blaine pour qu'il retourne à son appartement et retourna au travail. En arrivant à la maison plus tard, il envoya un message à Blaine, lui demandant si lui-même était bien rentré à la maison. Quand il ouvrit la porte de son propre appartement, Alek était dans la cuisine, picorant des grains de raisin pendant qu'il lisait ses vieilles notes de cours d'Anatomie et Physiologie. Kurt se faufila derrière lui, lui volant un ou deux grains de raisin.

« Tu es un _nerd_. Arrête de réviser, » Kurt plaisantait, en lui lançant un grain de raisin.

« Je commence la deuxième partie de mon troisième cycle dans une semaine. C'est permis. »

Kurt fronça des sourcils en exagérant. « Il me tarde que tu finisses les études pour de bon. Je n'ai pas assez vu ton visage le trimestre dernier. »

Alek sourit, tira le menton de Kurt pour rapprocher leurs visages. « Attends que je devienne un dentiste de renom, et on se la pètera. Tu pourras démarrer ta propre collection au lieu de faire un stage chez quelqu'un. »

« Je me marie avec toi uniquement pour ton argent. »

« La ferme. Comment c'était au travail ? »

« Ennuyeux et terne, mais je suis allé déjeuner avec Blaine. Je pense qu'il sait pourquoi Eddie n'est pas venu, mais il ne veut pas me le dire. Je pense qu'ils se sont disputés le jour d'avant. Je ne sais juste pas à propos de quoi. »

« Ils ont eu leurs lots de problèmes dans le passé, mais je pensais sincèrement qu'ils allaient réussir cette fois. »

« Tu ne peux pas construire une relation sur des _peut-être_ et des décisions irréfléchies. » Dit Kurt, en haussant des épaules.

* * *

_197 Jours Avant le Mariage de Blaine – le 24 Juin 2011_

Kurt tenait la main de son petit-ami avec fierté. Il n'avait rien à faire des confetti qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux ou des douzaines de corps surexcités qui le bousculaient (il aurait pu faire sans les seconds, en fait). Il ne sentait que la main d'Alek. Quand il leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux d'Alek étaient remplis de larmes.

Essuyant une larme avec son pouce, Kurt lui murmura, « C'est en train de se passer. »

« Je crois que l'Amérique était prête pour ça, » Alek reniflait.

« Je suis content que ce soit chez nous. Je n'aurais pas pu choisir un meilleur état. »

« Je suis content que tu ne sois pas allé à l'université en Ohio, Kurt. Je suis content que tu avais de plus grands projets pour toi. »

Kurt souriait, jetant ses bras autour du cou d'Alek. Il tira le garçon plus petit sur la pointe de ses pieds et l'embrassa au milieu de la rue bondée, devant des centaines de personnes.

Blaine souriait devant le bonheur de son meilleur ami. Il se tourna vers Eddie.

« Il n'est question que de ça, » dit-il, en désignant Kurt et Alek.

Soudain, de façon dramatique, Eddie mit un genou à terre. Blaine ouvrit les yeux en grand, ainsi que sa bouche.

« Non, ce soir il est question de _ça_. Epouse-moi ? »

Blaine avait presque envie de vomir. Les gens formaient un petit cercle autour d'eux et commencèrent à les acclamer encore plus fort que ce qu'ils avaient fait avant.

« DIS OUI ! DIS OUI ! DIS OUI ! » ils scandaient.

Le visage de Blaine était devenu rouge écarlate. Comment pouvait-il dire oui ? Il venait _tout_ _juste_ de se remettre avec Eddie pour ce qu'il devait être la sixième fois. Il était tellement embarrassé.

« DIS OUI ! DIS OUI ! DIS OUI ! »

« Dis oui, Blaine, » dit Eddie malicieusement.

« Oui ? »

Et c'était sorti exactement comme ça – une question, mais la foule et Eddie n'avait entendu que le mot, et avant que Blaine ne le sache, il était enveloppé dans une étreinte et une explosion d'acclamations avait éclaté autour d'eux.

Ce n'est que plus tard cette nuit là qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait promis exactement. Il se glissa hors du lit et appela Kurt immédiatement.

« Je savais bien que tu m'appellerais. Je suis là dans pas longtemps. »

Les deux finirent par se retrouver à arpenter les rues de New York. L'agitation s'était arrêtée après trois heures, mais des restes de la célébration étaient éparpillés partout.

« Tu vas te marier, » Kurt dit doucement, incrédule.

« Ouais, » rétorqua Blaine, avec le même ton.

Kurt attrapa un bout de serpentin qui tombait des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes et l'agitait devant eux.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Kurt, après avoir parcouru un block.

Blaine regardait le serpentin comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

« Peut-être. »

* * *

**J'espère que ces premiers éléments sur ce qui c'est passé avant l'annulation du mariage de Blaine vous donnent envie de connaître la suite.**

**Merci de suivre cette histoire !**


	5. Those are two different kinds of love

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

De retour avec cette traduction !

Ce chapitre se concentre sur les sentiments de Kurt...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_It's been a long time since I came around, (Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passée par là)_

_been a long time, but I'm back in town. (cela fait longtemps, mais je suis de retour en ville.)_

_This time I'm not leaving without you. (Cette fois je ne vais pas partir sans toi.)_

_-Lady Gaga_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapter Five – ****Those are two different kinds of love**

« Ce sont deux différents types d'amour »

_Comment Kurt Tombe Amoureux de Blaine_

**Juillet – Après la Première Année**

Il avait fallu beaucoup de persuasion et de crème solaire pour faire aller Kurt au soleil. Il en ré-appliquait une nouvelle couche toute les demi-heures mais néanmoins restait à l'abris du soleil toute la journée. Blaine se gorgeait de soleil très facilement, et Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer son bronzage qui fonçait. Discrètement, il jetait un coup d'oeil furtif, sur son ami torse-nu, à l'occasion. Il faisait attention parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Blaine le remarque, et c'était à l'occasion parce que les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient à chaque regard.

Blaine avait invité Kurt à être son « plus un » pendant ses vacances en famille. Les deux garçons étaient à ce moment-là sur une plage bondée du Maryland.

« Tu veux aller nager ? » Dit Blaine en regardant un groupe de garçons assez séduisants faire la course entre eux vers l'eau, en portant des bodyboards.

« Tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire de ta peau ou de tes cheveux ? » Demanda Kurt, incrédule.

« Kurt, c'est la plage ! C'est ce que l'on fait à la plage : bronzer, nager, mater les... gens. »

« Correction : ton reluquage de surfer n'est pas passé inaperçu, » Kurt disait cela, en jetant une fine couche de sable dans le dos de Blaine. « Allons faire du shopping. »

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la journée sur la promenade. Après avoir diné et fait un arrêt à la maison de Blaine sur la plage, pour y déposer tout ce qu'ils avaientt de leur après-midi de shopping, les deux revenaient sur la promenade juste pour le coucher de soleil.

« Tu t'amuses ? » Dit Blaine, en cognant Kurt joyeusement.

« En dehors de l'inévitable coup de soleil, du sable à des endroits où il ne devrait pas y en avoir, et du manque de nourriture naturelle, je m'amuse. Merci de m'avoir invité.

Blaine marcha jusqu'à la balustrade et restait là simplement, en regardant le ciel orange foncé. Kurt trouva une place juste à son côté.

« Je préfère être avec toi plutôt qu'avec ma famille coincée, honnêtement. Toi, à qui je peux vraiment parler. »

Leurs mains à chacun se tenaient sur la balustrade, séparées de quelques centimètres. Blaine réduit la distance en plaçant sa main au-dessus de celle de Kurt. Kurt s'était retenu de ne pas sursauter. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, en regardant le soleil et les vagues.

« Tu veux t'assoir sur le stand des maitres-nageurs ? » Demanda Blaine, soudainement, glissant sa main dans celle de Kurt, et l'entrainant avant qu'il ne puisse dire non. »

Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire alors qu'ils traversaient le sable et qu'ils grimpèrent sur la grande structure blanche. Ils devaient se serrer pour y rentrer dessus Kurt n'en avait aucune objection.

« J'aimerais que l'on puisse faire ça toute l'année, » Blaine avoua.

« L'université ne te manque pas ? A moi oui définitivement. Je ne peux supporter plus de cinq minutes les divagations de Finn à propos du football d'Ohio State, quand je suis de retour à la maison. J'ai besoin de la vie à cent à l'heure de la ville, des théâtres de Broadway, de la vie nocturne qui ne finit jamais. Il me tarde d'y revenir ! »

Blaine souriait. « L'été est si simple malgré tout. »

« Si j'avais voulu du simple, je serais allé à Lima County Community College. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y revenir ? »

Blaine n'osait pas regarder Kurt. Au lieu de cela, il balançait le sable hors de ses sandales attentivement.

« Je suis juste nerveux, » il marmonna.

« De quoi ? Tu as eu un 20/20 le dernier semestre. »

« Pas à cause des études, » dit Blaine encore plus doucement.

L'estomac de Kurt se noua. « Eddie, » Kurt déclara, sachant très bien de quoi Blaine était en train de parler.

Blaine opina de la tête lentement. « J'ai juste... comment je vais ne serait-ce que lui faire face ? Il peut faire genre, ce qu'il veut de moi quand je suis à côté de lui, Kurt. S'il veut qu'on se remette ensemble, j'irais vers lui sans réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. »

« Il ne te mérite pas, Blaine. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce tu veux veux entendre, mais c'est mieux que vous ne soyez plus ensemble. Il ne fera jamais rien d'autre que te faire du mal. »

« Je crois qu'il m'a fait du mal pour de bon, Kurt. Comment je pourrais jamais faire confiance à un autre garçon ? »

« Tous les garçons ne sont pas comme lui, Blaine. Tous les garçons ne t'utiliserons pas comme il t'a utilisé. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. »

Kurt voulait désespérément lui hurler _Je peux te le prouver. Laisse moi essayer !_ Si Kurt levait les yeux, il risquerait de lui envoyer un message non verbal avec le regard, et il ne pouvait pas en prendre le risque, alors il garda la tête baissée.

« Tu as raison. Tu as bon cœur, Kurt, » murmura Blaine.

« Et il ne t'a pas fait du mal pour de bon. Tout cela t'aidera simplement à prendre plus de soin pour choisir ton prochain garçon, » dit-il malgré tout, _Là ! Je suis juste là_.

Subitement Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt. Le souffle de Kurt se perdit quelque part dans sa gorge. Avec un petit sourire, Blaine enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Kurt. Les bras tous légers, Kurt les posa doucement autour du dos de Blaine. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre garçon contre son cou, et malgré le temps qui était chaud, Kurt avait la chair de poule.

Blaine dit à l'oreille de Kurt, « Tu vas rendre quelqu'un très heureux un jour, Kurt. »

Kurt ferma ses yeux très serrés, en pensant, _Je veux seulement te rendre heureux, idiot_. Tout d'un coup, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de changer de sujet. En regardant par dessus l'épaule de Blaine, il vit deux personnes se peloter dans l'océan.

En se dégageant, Kurt rigolait, « Je t'achèterai une nouvelle paire de lunettes de soleil si tu arrête ce spectacle, » en pointant le couple.

Blaine étouffa un rire mais accepta le challenge en montant sur la jetée. En regardant vers Kurt, il dit, « Ces roses là que j'ai vues et que tu m'a empêché d'acheter. Je veux celles-là ! » et puis il couru vers l'eau.

Blaine hurla à plein poumons et plongea dans les vagues. Kurt ne regarda pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas y faire attention. Il regarda simplement le soleil et décida d'accepter ce que son cœur lui disait depuis des mois. Kurt était raide dingue amoureux de son colocataire et meilleur ami Blaine, très durement.

Et c'était _tellement_ dur.

* * *

_Comment Kurt Tombe Amoureux d'Alek_

**Mars – Dernière Année**

L'agent immobilier sortit de l'appartement pour laisser à ses clients un moment seuls à seuls.

« Tu l'as écoutée ? » Kurt demanda, en se tournant dans sa direction pour être sûr qu'elle soit vraiment partie. « Toutes ses insinuations qu'elle jetait étaient limite injurieuses. »

« J'imagine que 'Deux personnes comme vous seraient mieux quelque part en périphérie de la ville' pourraient être mal interprété, » Blaine dit poliment.

« Blaine, elle croit que l'on baise ensemble _et_ que l'on n'a pas les moyens de vivre en ville. »

Blaine tourna sur lui même pour se rendre compte de la pièce tout entière. « Peut-être qu'elle a raison. »

Kurt arrêta son ami à la moitié de son tour. « J'ai un stage programmé pour après l'obtention des diplômes, et tu as posé ta candidature dans au moins seize endroits. Un d'eux va t'engager c'est scientifique. De plus, on ne retourne pas en Ohio, pas après avoir vécu ici pendant presque quatre ans. »

« Tout ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que c'est cher en quelque sorte. On va être obligé de réduire certaines choses pendant quelques mois – comme internet, le câble, et... la nourriture. »

« Je ne mangerais que des nouilles pendant un an pour vivre à New York ! »

« Tu es sûr de toi, mais laisse moi juste y réfléchir, d'accord ? » Blaine avait à peine dit cela que l'agent immobilier revenait à l'intérieur.

Elle n'avait pas l'air trop surprise quand les garçons lui dirent qu'ils allaient repousser leur décision, encore une fois. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dehors, Kurt espérait vraiment que Blaine allait se décider. La recherche d'appartement n'était plus amusante après douze appartements, trois jours de cela. C'était deux heures de sa journée qu'il avait perdues.

« Sérieusement ? » Kurt soupira alors qu'il sortait son téléphone. Il avait manqué six appels d'Alek et avait reçu un message qui disait : **Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de faire ? Rappelle moi.** « Il commence à m'étouffer. »

Kurt composa le numéro d'Alek. Il décrocha immédiatement. Mais avant qu'Alek ne dise quelque chose, Kurt dit, « Il y a intérêt à ce que quelqu'un soit mort. »

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua Alek.

"J'étais dehors avec Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

"Oh, » dit-il. Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle Kurt décolla le téléphone loin de son oreille pour lui jurer dessus silencieusement. « Je croyais que tu m'ignorais. »

« Alek, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ignorerais ? » Quand Alek resta silencieux encore une fois, Kurt parla fort dans le téléphone, « Alek ? »

"Kurt, pouvons-nous parler ?

"Nous sommes en train de parler, Alek. »

Alek soupira. « Viens ici quand tu en auras fini avec Blaine, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, ouais, salut. »

Kurt raccrocha immédiatement et dû se retenir de balancer son téléphone dans la rue. Blaine l'avait regardé tout ce temps là, incertain de comment réagir.

« Des problèmes ? » Blaine finit par demander.

« Je suis juste super stressé par tout, et Alek n'arrête pas d'insister sur le fait que je deviendrais de plus en plus distant. S'il dit ça une fois de plus, je serai distant pour de bon et je me débarrasserai de son cul ! »

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment. »

« J'imagine que non. OK, je vais aller le voir, le remettre sur le droit chemin, et puis je te retrouverai pour dîner. Ça te convient ? »

Blaine évita son regard rapidement et joua avec ses mains, d'un air embarrassé. Quand il parla, cela sonnait incertain, « En fait, va juste arranger les choses avec Alek. J'ai dit que j'irai à l'appartement d'Eddie après que toi et moi on en aura fini.

Kurt s'arrêta de marcher tout d'un coup. « Blaine, t'es pas sérieux ? Ce type viens juste de te larguer pour la troisième fois, et tu rampes direct à ses pieds ? »

« Je savais que tu ressentirais ça. »

"Putain, tu me le reproche ? »

Blaine croisa les bras, en signe de protection. « Je l'aime c'est tout, OK ? J'y peux rien. »

« Je ne ramasserai pas les morceaux – pas encore une fois. »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Tu n'auras pas à le faire. J'ai tout sous contrôle. J'ai déjà établi des règles de base. »

« Quoi ? Pas de sextos tant que vous n'êtes pas sortis ensemble pendant une semaine ? »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. Kurt était en colère mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

« Kurt, il ne va rien arriver. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Si tu le dis. »

Quand Kurt arriva à l'appartement d'Alek sur le campus, il était déjà d'une humeur exécrable. Donc, dès que son petit-ami ouvrit la porte, Kurt commença à déblatérer.

« Alek, c'est quoi ton problème ? Je ne peux rien faire de ma vie, séparé de toi pendant dix minutes, sans que tu deviennes tout dingue que je me désintéresse de toi ! On est ensemble depuis des années, et tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai confiance- »

"Non, non, tu n'as pas confiance, Alek ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment. Tous mes cours de niveau avancé me font chier, j'ai dû me démener pendant des semaines pour les stages, et maintenant Blaine n'arrive pas se décider si il veut vivre à New York ou non. E_t tu ne me laisses pas d'espace !_ »

« Tu emménages avec Blaine ? »

Kurt ne remarqua pas le ton blessé dans la voix d'Alek.

« Je vis avec Blaine depuis quatre ans ! Y'a rien de nouveau ! J'aimerais juste que tu aies confiance en moi. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans les bras d'un autre homme. J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour régler certaines choses- »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait faire une pause... »

Kurt s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Qu-quoi ? »marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as besoin d'espace. Je veux te le donner, » Dit Alek.

« Non, tu ne peux pas passer de étouffant à distant en 2,2 secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis qu'on a besoin de se séparer ? » Dit Kurt, paraissant soudainement désespéré.

« Pas se séparer- »

« Oui, se séparer, Alek. Pause c'est juste une façon élégante pour dire _laisse-moi-baiser-n'importe-qui-puis-remettons-nous-ensemble-après-t'avoir-laissé-pour-que-tu-te-demandes-si-tu-reviendras-vraiment_. Soit tu veux faire ça, ou soit tu penses que je veux faire ça. Lequel des deux ? »

"Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Blaine, et- »

Kurt aurait presque balancé quelque chose. « Blaine ? Tu crois que Blaine et moi... ? Tu te moques de moi ? Même si c'était vrai, ce que ça n'est pas, il est trop accroché à Eddie. Cet idiot est là-bas en ce moment même probablement en train de ramasser tous les ballons avant qu'on lui dise de rester sur le banc des remplaçants. Je ne te trompe pas avec Blaine ! »

« C'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ? » Kurt criait presque.

« J'avais deviné que toi et Blaine étaient sur quelque chose ces derniers jours, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une recherche d'appartement. Je ne compterai jamais autant pour toi que lui. Tu ne te rends pas compte de comment cela me fait me sentir, Kurt. »

Kurt grogna, en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. « Blaine est mon meilleur ami. Tu es mon petit-ami. »

« Ce sont simplement des titres. Tu l'aimeras toujours bien plus que moi. »

Kurt finit par voir la douleur dans les yeux d'Alek. Il adoucit son comportement virulent.

« J'aime Blaine, » dit Kurt. « Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Alek avait dit à Kurt qu'il l'aimait des années auparavant. Il avait demandé à Kurt de se retenir de le dire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il le pensait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit... jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être que c'était le risque de perdre Alek qui l'avait poussé à bout, mais Kurt savait qu'il ne disait pas simplement ces mots pour les dire.

« Dis que je suis stupide si tu veux, mais je pense que ce sont deux différents types d'amour. » Murmura Kurt.

* * *

_158 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Kurt avait envoyé un message à Blaine lui demandant de le rencontrer à Times Square sur le grand escalier rouge. C'était il y a une heure de cela. Kurt se leva pour partir, seulement pour trouver Blaine regarder vers le haut depuis le bas. Il monta lentement.

Avant que Blaine n'ai pu s'excuser ou dire quoi que ce soit, Kurt dit, « Tu te rappelles du jour où on était resté assis ici toute une après-midi à faire nos devoirs ? »

Blaine sourit. « Tu veux dire le jour où on a essayer d'étudier mais où on a joué à _Qui est un touriste ?_ à la place ? »

« Ou tu te rappelles du matin où on s'était assis sur le toit d'Hayden et regardé les gens à la gueule de bois revenir vers leurs dortoirs avec leur marche-de-la-honte ? »

« Je m'en rappelle, » Dit Blaine.

« Oh, tu te rappelles du second voyage que j'ai fait avec toi au Maryland pendant l'été où nous nous étions assis sur le stand des maitres-nageurs et où on braquait cette lampe de poche sur tous les couples dans l'eau en train de faire l'amour pour leur faire peur ? »

Blaine rigola, en hochant de la tête. « Je m'en souviens très bien. Sommes-nous là pour remonter le chemin des souvenirs ? »

« Je viens juste de réaliser que l'on voit beaucoup quand on est haut perché. »

« C'est pourquoi nous sommes en haut de ce truc ? » Blaine demanda, se tenant debout pour observer par dessus le bord.

Kurt se déplaça pour être à coté de Blaine. Leurs mains n'étaient séparées que de quelques centimètres sur la balustrade, et Kurt ne voulais rien de plus que d'effacer la distance.

« Je voulais simplement ressentir comme si j'étais en train de veiller sur quelqu'un, le regarder dessiner son futur, » Kurt marmonna, en contemplant la tête des gens, en cherchant une personne en particulier qui accrocherait son regard.

« Son futur ? Nous ne pouvons pas plus les aider qu'ils ne peuvent nous aider à nous, » Dit Blaine, en se retournant dos à la foule, s'appuyant sur la balustrade.

« J'aimerais juste que quelqu'un veille sur moi. »

« Tu aurais dû rester en bas alors. »

Kurt avait amené Blaine là sans intention de rendre son message profond. Les souvenirs lui revenaient simplement et il était entouré par eux. Il avait des intentions malgré tout – il devait dire à Blaine quelque chose de vraiment important. Toutefois, il ne savait pas comment.

Blaine vit le visage de Kurt et comment il paraissait triste. Il pris le bras de Kurt et le tira une marche plus bas. Kurt regarda Blaine, confus.

« OK, maintenant quelqu'un veille sur toi, » Lui dit Blaine en souriant.

Alors cela sortit tout seul. « Je suis fiancé. » Kurt n'avait pas voulu que cela sorte tout seul.

Blaine essaya (il essaya vraiment, _vraiment_) de paraître heureux, mais le choc initial était tout sur quoi sur quoi Kurt se concentra. Alors que Blaine s'apprêtait à le serrer dans ses bras, Kurt se recula avant qu'il ne pu entrer en contact avec lui.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna Kurt, tout en commençant à descendre les marches.

Blaine réalisa. Il pris la main de Kurt.

« Pourquoi tu es désolé, Kurt ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Je ne suis pas supposé me fiancer quand toi tu viens tout juste d'être abandonné devant l'autel. »

« Eddie n'était pas le bon pour moi. Pourquoi cela devrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ton mariage ? »

« Je ne veux simplement pas que tu vois tout ces trucs de mariage et que cela te rappelle lui.

« Kurt, tout ce à quoi je vais penser c'est à mon meilleur ami qui va se marier. »

Quelque chose venait simplement d'éclater à l'intérieur de Kurt, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer Blaine dans ses bras.

Depuis les marches plus bas, les gens regardaient ces deux-là s'enlacer et pensaient qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Les spectateurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer un futur pour le couple qu'il voyaient et cela faisait rire les deux garçons parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis et qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme _ça_.

* * *

**Merci de votre intérêt pour cette histoire, les alertes, les reviews... à bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. You're the most important person to me

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Une des questions que certains se posent trouve ici sa réponse. ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre fait beaucoup de sauts dans le temps. Rappelez-vous simplement, « Jours Avant le Mariage de Blaine » est dans le passé, et « Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt » est dans le présent. =)

* * *

_Why must we be so ugly? (Pourquoi devons nous être si vilains)_

_And please do not think ill of me. (Et s'il te plait ne pense pas à moi en mal)_

_Why does the one you love become the one who makes you want to cry? _

_(Pourquoi est-ce que celui que tu aimes devient celui qui te donne envie de pleurer?)_

_-Maroon 5_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Six – ****You're the most important person to me.**

« Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. »

_181 Jours Avant le Mariage de Blaine - 11h03_

A chaque fois que Blaine voyait un magasine de mariage, il l'achetait. Donc, quand Kurt entra dans l'appartement de Blaine et vit le gros tas de magasines sur la table basse, Kurt rigola.

« Je suis allé dans environ seize magasins différents et pris chaque magasine plus ou moins de mariage que j'ai vu ! » Dit Blaine rapidement alors que Kurt piochait dans le tas.

« Tu as deux exemplaires de _Confetti_, » Dit Kurt, les tenant côte à côte.

« J'ai aussi acheté genre quatre magasines dédiés aux robes de mariées. J'aurais dû être supervisé. »

« Avez-vous choisi une date ? » Kurt demanda, tout en feuilletant _Wedding Bells_.

« Le 7 Janvier. »

« 2012 ? »

« Oui, » répondit Blaine, avec hésitation.

« Ce n'est que dans quelques mois ! C'est fou ! Comment vas-tu préparer un mariage si vite ? »

Quelque chose que Blaine n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps était de sourire sincèrement – il avait été si anxieux – mais là maintenant, il souriait à Kurt.

« Tu te rappelles de ces nuits dans notre chambre quand nous passions des heures à feuilleter des magasines de mariage, en parlant de nos grands jours ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais préparé le mariage de ton père et de ta belle-mère en moins de deux semaines. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Kurt s'était affalé sur le canapé à côté de Blaine. « Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Je suis un pro pour ce genre de boulot. C'est comme _exigé_ pour être dans la mode. »

« Exactement ! Et quand vient la musique de mariage et les chansons, je suis un pro. J'ai simplement besoin d'aide pour... tout le reste, » admit Blaine.

« Eddie n'est pas- »

« La famille d'Eddie paye pour le mariage, mais je peux faire ce que je veux pendant la préparation. _S'il te plait_, il étudie la comptabilité et n'a aucune autre compétence, » Blaine rigolait.

« Je t'aiderai, » dit Kurt désinvolte, mais Blaine savait qu'il réfléchissait à des combinaisons de couleurs, de fleurs, à des lieux, et à tout autre super truc.

Blaine serra Kurt rapidement dans ses bras puis lui dit, « C'est pourquoi tu vas être un témoin formidable ! »

Kurt resta bouche bée. Il essaya de cacher combien il était excité. Il était relativement bon à ça, mais il ne pouvait cacher son sourire.

* * *

_151 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – 18h32_

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire devant Kurt. Il était debout sur une chaise, fouillant sur l'étagère la plus haute du placard de sa chambre, cherchant ses albums de mariages.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alek doit mettre toutes ses conneries ici ? C'est mon placard ! » Kurt grogna, en jetant un tas de slips de bain et une boite qui fit un bruit vraiment très fort en atteignant le sol. « Les ai trouvés ! »

Kurt sauta de la chaise et marcha jusqu'à son lit, où Blaine s'était allongé nonchalamment. Il laissa tomber les énormes albums qu'il portait aux pieds de Blaine avant de s'assoir.

« J'ai planifié au moins quatorze mariages différent dans ces petits trésors, » avoua Kurt.

Il ouvrit le premier. Il était épais avec des petits papiers dépassant ça et là de chaque côté. Il y eut un craquement assez fort quand Kurt tourna la couverture, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas été ouvert depuis des années.

« Celui-là n'est surement pas nouveau, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, » dit Blaine, en se penchant sur l'album.

« Je ne t'ai jamais montré ceux-là. Je fais des albums de mariage depuis que j'ai douze ans. »

Blaine regardait les pages décorées et chargées de photos et de croquis, quelques unes comportaient même des fleurs séchées. Blaine leva les yeux pour regarder le visage de Kurt. Kurt souriait, il se rappelait apparemment quand il avait préparé l'album.

Kurt fermait les yeux, s'aidant des photos présentes dans l'album pour une cérémonie imaginaire dans sa tête. Blaine ne baissa pas les yeux une seule fois. C'était comme si il essayait de lire dans l'esprit de Kurt, pour voir ce qu'il voyait.

« Comment je vais faire mon choix ? » Dit Kurt, surtout à lui-même.

Blaine s'obligea à se concentrer sur l'album situé entre eux.

« Parle de ça avec Alek, vois ce qu'il veut, et alors- »

« Non, » Kurt l'interrompit, « Alek s'en fiche. Il a dit que j'avais le contrôle complet sur le côté créatif. »

Blaine s'appuya sur les oreillers tout d'un coup, en rapprochant ses jambes vers sa poitrine. Kurt releva la tête. Oh.

« Sois certain d'obtenir ça par écrit, » marmonna Blaine. « Mais encore une fois, Alek n'est pas Eddie donc il pense probablement ce qu'il dit. »

Kurt ferma l'album et marcha à quatre pattes vers Blaine, pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Alek et moi payons ensemble pour le mariage, donc il ne pourra pas utiliser l'excuse 'je paye pour le mariage, donc c'est mon choix en fin de compte,' qu'Eddie n'a pas arrêté d'utiliser contre toi. »

« J'aurais simplement aimé avoir quelque chose à dire dans mon propre mariage, » Blaine dit, en penchant sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. « J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon témoin. »

Kurt fit glisser les oreillers et serra le bas du dos de Blaine avec son bras. Il baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle reposait sur l'estomac de Blaine. Son autre main se nouait dans le pull de son ami. Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt automatiquement.

* * *

_181 Jours Avant le Mariage de Blaine – 15h19_

Blaine raccrocha et fit glisser son téléphone à travers le salon, loin de lui. Il s'appuya sur les tibias d'Eddie. De sa place sur le canapé, Eddie commença à masser les épaules de Blaine.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Demanda Eddie.

« C'était ma mère, » dit Blaine, en secouant la tête, et il ajouta ensuite, « puis mon père. »

« Et ? »

« Ils veulent que ce soit mon petit frère qui soit mon témoin. »

« C'est pas la fin du monde, » insista Eddie.

Blaine gémit. « Il a treize ans ! Il ne va aider pour rien du tout ! Comment il va préparer un enterrement de vie de garçon ? Je ne veux même pas qu'il vienne parce qu'il est trop jeune ! » Blaine fulminait. « Je voulais que ce soit Kurt mon témoin. »

Les mains qui tenaient les épaules de Blaine relâchèrent leur prise et le menton d'Eddie vint se reposer sur les épaules de Blaine.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine, » Lui dit Eddie, avec affection.

Blaine soupira. « C'est bon. Au moins Kurt pourra être un de mes garçons d'honneur. » Eddie recula avec précipitation. « Eddie ? »

« A propos de ça... »

« A propos de quoi ? Kurt sera un garçon d'honneur. Ce n'est même pas une question. »

« J'en parlais avec mes parents, et ils pensent que ce serait mieux d'y aller mollo avec le cortège. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ça ? » Demanda Blaine, en se retournant pour regarder Eddie.

« Et bien, avec mes trois frères et mon unique sœur, on va devoir avoir un même nombre de filles et de garçons. Et pour le moment déjà, on doit trouver trois filles de plus. »

« Et c'est quoi le problème avec ça ? »

« Mes parents- »

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tes parents veulent, Eddie. Kurt sera dans le cortège. »

Eddie se leva. Sans même regarder Blaine, il dit, « Ils payent pour le mariage. »

Blaine enfouit son visage dans ses genoux.

« Blaine, peut-être qu'on peut trouver quelque chose. Peut-être que ça lui sera égal à Kurt si nous ne trouvons rien, » dit Eddie, d'une voix plus détendue.

Blaine ne releva pas la tête. En fait il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

* * *

_151 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – 18h39_

« Sois le mien, » murmura Kurt contre l'estomac de Blaine.

« Sois ton quoi ? » Blaine demanda, en glissant ses doigts dans le cheveux de Kurt.

« Mon témoin. »

« Et Finn ? » Lui fit remarquer Blaine.

Kurt releva la tête pour regarder son ami. « Quand je pense à qui je veux comme témoin, Blaine, il n'y a pas de doute dans mon esprit. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi – à part mon père. »

Blaine se releva. Avant que Kurt ne puisse se dégager de Blaine, il le pris dans ses bras, le tenant très serré.

« Bien sûr que je serai ton témoin, Kurt. »

* * *

_181 Jours Avant le Mariage de Blaine – 16h02_

« Non, non, je comprends, Blaine. C'est bon. Arrête de dire que tu es désolé. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu l'es, Blaine. OK. OK, je vais raccrocher maintenant. Je sais que tu es désolé. C'est bon. OK. D'accord. Salut. Salut ! »

Kurt fit coulisser son téléphone. Il le pressa contre ses lèvres sans y penser, en regardant dans le vide.

Kurt avait été si excité d'être le témoin de Blaine et Eddie et les parents de Blaine venaient de lui arracher cela. Ce n'était la faute de personne. Il devait arrêter d'essayer d'en vouloir à quelqu'un. Quand même, ça craignait.

En posant son téléphone sur la table, il repris ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de recevoir l'appel de Blaine. Il attrapa les ciseaux et entremêla ses doigts dans du ruban de décoration avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas les mains sur les bonnes choses. En laissant tout tomber, Kurt posa son menton dans sa main et regardait simplement l'album sur lequel il était en train de travailler avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

* * *

_151 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – 18h42_

« Je pense que je suis en train de lentement mourir de soif. Tu veux que je te serves quelque chose ? » Blaine lui demanda, en se décollant de Kurt.

Kurt sourit simplement et secouant la tête. Il empila les albums les uns sur les autres et alla vers le placard. Il n'aurait besoin d'aucun de ces albums pour préparer son mariage.

En entreposant les albums à l'écart, ses doigts tombèrent sur celui qui était tout seul sur l'étagère du haut qu'il avait volontairement laissé là. C'était le plus récent, le mieux organisé.

C'était celui qu'il avait préparé pour Blaine.

En l'ouvrant, Kurt ne réalisa pas qu'il regardait vraiment pour la première fois le modèle de son propre mariage.

* * *

**Et comme toujours, merci de suivre cette histoire, les alertes, les reviews... à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	7. This was theirs

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'adooore lire vos commentaires ! J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand je vois que j'en ai un nouveau =) Je voulais juste aborder quelque chose que TheVioletGreek a mentionné – les noms de ships ! LOL ! Dans ma tête j'appelle totalement Kurt&Alek Kalek ! C'est arrivé comme ça. Pour Blaine&Eddie, je n'ai rien. A quels noms vous pensez les gars ? =) Super truc. Super truc... Sans rien d'autre à ajouter : PROFITEZ !

**Note de la traductrice** : Blaine&Eddie... Bleddie ? Andercruz ? Je ne vois pas grand chose qui sonne pas trop mal. A dire vrai, je ne suis pas allée voir dans les très nombreux commentaires qu'a reçu l'auteur pour voir si ses lecteurs on fait des propositions. Si jamais ça vous amuse d'y réfléchir, je vous rappelle que le nom complet d'Eddie est Edward Cruz, et que le nom de famille d'Alek est Haber.

* * *

_I'll need another love affair to hold me down. (J'aurai besoin d'une autre histoire d'amour pour me retenir)_

_I need somebody there to be around. (J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ici pour être dans les parages)_

_And I don't love you more than anyone, my dear. (Et je ne t'aime pas plus que n'importe qui, ma chère)_

_But I need you more than anyone 'round here. (Mais j'ai besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui dans les parages ici)_

_-Darren Criss_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Sept – ****This was theirs**

ça, c'était à eux.

_142 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Kurt arrivait toujours à se perdre même en vivant à New York depuis des années. Son excuse de secours était toujours : _c'est juste au coin de la rue !_ Mais cela ne l'était jamais, il fallait généralement une rapide course en taxi, parcourir quatre ou cinq blocks, ce qui conduisait à rebrousser chemin d'une rue ou deux, et _enfin_ c'était au coin de la rue.

Ce matin là, Kurt avait été surpris quand il reçut un coup de fil de Blaine lui suggérant qu'ils sortent pour déjeuner. Kurt avait accepté immédiatement. D'habitude, ils partaient avec l'intention d'aller dans un restaurant qui était connu pour être bon mais finissaient par s'installer dans n'importe quoi qu'ils trouvaient. Blaine était déterminé à trouver un restaurant de burgers sur la 39ème Rue Est.

« Je vais manger mon propre bras si tu ne trouves pas cet endroit bientôt, » Kurt ronchonnait, traînant derrière Blaine qui jetait un coup d'oeil à l'adresse de chaque bâtiment

« J'ai préparé ça pendant toute la semaine je sais où je vais, » railla Blaine. « C'est là ! »

Kurt avait croisé les bras en signe de défaite. Pour une fois, il avait voulu que Blaine se perde. Son estomac gargouilla contre ses bras et toute rancoeur disparut et était soudainement remplacée par la faim.

« C'est pas un restaurant de burgers, c'est un endroit appelé Berger's, et c'est spécialisé dans les salades ? » Demanda Kurt en parcourant le restaurant du regard. « Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? »

« C'est pas tant pour le resto mais pour ce que j'ai prévu après, » dit Blaine avec malice.

Kurt prit un air renfrogné devant son ami. Il n'aimait pas les surprises, et Blaine ne faisaient pas les meilleures. Ses yeux se radoucirent quand il réalisa que Blaine allait probablement l'amener, au mieux, aux soldes à -20% de chez Macy's.

« Donc, je n'ai pas parlé avec toi du mariage pendant toute le semaine. Avez-vous décidé quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda Blaine, une fois qu'il avait commencé à piocher la feuille de laitue la plus verte dans sa salade.

Heureux en un clin d'oeil, Kurt flanqua son verre sur la table et fourra sa main dans sa poche, pour chercher son téléphone.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé les fleurs. Je voulais quelque chose d'audacieux. Est-ce que je devrais y aller avec quelque chose qui crie _Mariage !_ Ou qui crie _Eté !_ parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider, » Décrit Kurt, tout en faisant défiler des photos sur son téléphone.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es devenu dingue sur Google Images, » plaisanta Blaine.

Kurt ignora le commentaire et fit glisser le téléphone vers Blaine. La première photo était un arrangement élégant de lys blancs. Reprenant son téléphone, il changea d'image. Cette fois, Kurt montrait à Blaine un arrangement de tournesols.

« Un est sophistiqué et l'autre est fun. Les deux peuvent être tragiquement mauvais s'ils ne sont pas faits correctement. »

Blaine cachait son sourire derrière sa serviette. Kurt était au sommet de sa gloire à cet instant.

« Pour moi, les lys gagnent toujours. Ils incarnent l'élégance tout autant que toi. »

Kurt mordillait sa fourchette joyeusement. C'était les lys blancs.

Le déjeuner n'en finissait pas avec les discussions sur le mariage, sur le travail, et simplement des discussions en général. Kurt et Blaine passaient tant de temps ensemble, et pourtant ils n'étaient jamais à cours de sujets de discussions. Cela les déconcertait eux-mêmes.

« Soldes de Macy's nous voilà ! » Kurt annonça joyeusement. Blaine lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« On ne va pas chez Macy's. »

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes alors ? » Demanda Kurt.

« C'est juste au coin de la rue. »

Kurt lança un regard noir à Blaine après son commentaire. Cependant, Blaine tourna au coin de la rue et s'arrêta.

« Lord & Taylor. Nous allons faire du shopping pour un smocking ! » Blaine s'exclamait. Oh, c'était juste au coin de la rue.

« Du shopping pour un smocking ? Répéta Kurt. « Tu es sérieux ? On n'est pas des filles. Les smockings sont bien plus simples que des robes. Je doute que quand je trouverai _le smocking_ je commencerai à pleurer. »

Blaine commença à traverser la rue, laissant Kurt derrière lui.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. Quand est-ce que tu a porté un smocking pour la dernière fois ? » L'appela Blaine.

Kurt y réfléchit pendant une seconde. Cela faisait longtemps. S'avouant vaincu, il suivit Blaine. Lord & Taylor était un magasin immense, et si Blaine ne menait pas la marche, il se serait perdu. Quand ils arrivèrent au rayon des tenues de soirées pour homme, une employée les approcha immédiatement.

« Bonjour ici, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » leur demanda gentiment une dame dont le badge indiquait Lucy.

Avant que Blaine n'ai pu dire quelque chose, Kurt parla, « Je recherche un smocking. Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'essayer celui de Boss Black, le 3 pièces en taille 42 ? »

L'employée hocha de la tête joyeusement et partit en trottinant. Kurt s'installa sur le canapé en face de la cabine d'essayage. Blaine se dressait devant son ami.

« Impressionant, » Lui dit-il en souriant.

« Je suis un stagiaire en stylisme, Blaine. Ne sois pas si impressionné que ça, » Kurt disait cela mais semblait néanmoins fier de lui.

La dame revint et conduit Kurt dans la cabine d'essayage, fermant le rideau. Elle suggera alors à Blaine de s'assoir.

« Votre petit-ami s'y connait. Si jamais il a besoin d'un travail... » elle repris son chemin en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Avant que Blaine ne puisse la corriger, elle s'était retournée et était repartie en trottinant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt avait été pris pour son petit-ami. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils étaient si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre que cela transpirait _amants secrets_. Il y avait même eu une fois une serveuse qui avait insisté sur le fait qu'Eddie était le frère de Blaine et Kurt son petit-ami. Eddie avait bien aimé.

Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, Blaine fut surpris par Kurt, qui ouvra les rideaux et sortit. Le miroir était sur le mur situé dans le dos de Blaine, donc Kurt se tenait directement devant lui pour se regarder dedans.

Blaine se mordait les lèvres. Kurt était vraiment beau. Après la six ou septième fois que Blaine avait parcouru du regard l'apparance de Kurt, il remarqua le visage de son ami. Il était figé dans une expression du genre _ça-c'est-si-bien-que-ça_.

« Sérieux ? » Demanda Blaine. « Tu as l'air magnifique. Oh – mmmh- Je veux dire, nan, tu es magnifique. »

Kurt releva la tête, se regarda, en ajustant ses manches.

« C'est surement l'un des meilleurs smocking ici. C'est _bon_. Je veux dire, je pourrais essayer Gucci ou Dior mais ce serait beaucoup d'argent que je n'ai pas.

« Ne le dis pas à Lucy, » déclara Blaine.

« Tu veux dire Cindy de Brady Bunch ? » Nous sommes chez Lord & Taylor, pas chez Armani. Elle survivra. »

« Donc pas de grand moment avec des effusions de joie et des larmes ? » Blaine demandait, incapable de quitter Kurt des yeux.

« Il y a du potentiel en matière de larmes avec ce smocking. »

Toujours ébahi, Blaine respira un coup avant de dire, « Tu as l'air formidable, Kurt. »

Abandonnant ce qu'il faisait, Kurt s'écroula à côté de Blaine, en se brossant les jambes.

« Tu savais que j'avais fait le smocking pour mon bal de promo ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Je ne le savais pas, non. »

« Est-ce que je serais fou de vouloir faire mon propre smocking de marié ? »

Blaine y réfléchit pendant une seconde. Kurt fabriquait ses propres vêtements tout le temps, et ils s'avèraient être toujours fantastiques.

« Pas du tout. »

Kurt sourit, en desserrant sa cravatte. « J'ai aussi porté un kilt. »

Blaine ne rigola pas. C'était comme si Kurt était en train de tester leur amitié, mais Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'être testé. Il était impressionné.

« C'est audacieux. Tu vas le refaire ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Kurt sourit largement. « Alek me tuerait pour ça, mais j'y pensais. »

Avant de penser à la phrase qu'il allait prononcer, Blaine dit, « Cela me serait égal à moi si tu portais un kilt. »

Kurt sourit, en tapotant la jambe de Blaine alors qu'il se levait.

« Dommage que je ne marie pas avec toi, » déclara Kurt, en s'échappant dans la cabine d'essayage.

L'estomac de Blaine se retourna. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Avant qu'il ne se répète les mots de Kurt dans sa tête, Kurt commença à parler.

« J'y peux rien mais je me sens mal avec tous ces trucs de mariage. Je sais – je sais que c'était ton idée, mais cela doit faire revenir à la surface des souvenirs douloureux. » Soudainement, Kurt avait sorti la tête, l'air désolé. « Et si tu n'y pensais pas avant, tu y penses maintenant probablement. Merde. Laisse moi me faire pardonner. Passons un jour au cours du quel on ne fera rien du tout en rapport avec les mariages ! On peut se retrouver à Times Square, et je dirais où aller, et on se perdra en ville pour de bon, puis tu nous ramèneras à la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis que cela ressemble à un mercredi type pour moi, » Blaine rigolait, et Kurt lui lança sa chaussure à charge de revanche. « ça me dit vraiment. »

* * *

_139 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'arrête de neiger. S'il y avait un interrupteur sur lequel Blaine pourrait appuyer, il le ferait. La neige ne dérangeait pas Kurt. Il aimait les écharpes et chaque opportunité d'en porter. Blaine était presque effrayé que Kurt voulait qu'ils s'aventurent en ville dans le blizzard... encore une fois. Il était tout-à-fait d'accord pour aller à Times Square, se perdre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec son meilleur ami, mais pas quand la ville ressemblait à l'Antarctique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » Blaine demanda à Kurt au téléphone ce matin-là, inquiet de la réponse.

« Tu ferais mieux de toujours venir ici parce que j'ai pris le jour pour toi, et Alek reste à la bibliothèque toute la journée même si les cours ont été annulés. »

« ça ne répond pas à ma question, » dit Blaine, avec hésitation.

« Mon gros bébé, on peut rester dedans, regarder tous les huit films de Harry Potter. Je sais que tu détestes la neige. »

Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Aller chez Kurt était une aventure, mais une fois là bas, tout irait de suite mieux.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » Blaine s'exclama, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu Kurt.

« On peut commender une pizza si tu veux. Alek et moi on n'est pas encore sorti pour faire les courses, et à moins que tu ne veuilles manger de la glace, on ferait mieux de commander quelque chose.

« Mais ta règle... »

« Je prévois de dégraisser religieusement ma pizza, et si on commande à un endroit que l'on a jamais essayé, je suppose que ça peut compter. La ferme Blaine ! Je meurs de faim. »

Kurt passait des coups de fil pendant que Blaine mettait en route le premier film. Il aura fallu des plombes pour trouver un endroit qui livrait par ce temps, mais finalement, la pizza était en route.

« Ils sont si mignons dans ce film, » admit Kurt, le regard fixé sur l'écran.

« Et ils ont tous grandis et sont devenus magnifiques. Comment ça marche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'eau de Poudlard ? »

« De la magie, en tout état de cause, Kurt leva les yeux aux ciel.

C'était leur truc. Ils adoraient jouer aux fans ensemble avec Harry Potter. Kurt ne les aurait jamais vu si Blaine ne l'avait pas forcé, mais il devait admettre combien il les apréciait (assez pour acheter les huit, en fait). Blaine était le seul avec qui il les regardait toutefois. Ça, c'était à eux.

La journée s'écoula lentement. Il mangèrent la pizza pour le déjeuner puis le reste de la pizza pour le diner et regardèrent Harry Potter. A la moitié du cinquième film, Kurt réalisa qu'Alek n'était toujours pas de retour.

« S'il est mort... » il se leva, en attrapant son téléphone au passage et quitta la pièce.

Il essaya d'appeler Alek trois fois avant d'admettre que son petit-ami n'était pas concerné par l'idée de décrocher son téléphone. Kurt lui envoya un message : **Si tu prévois de dormir à la bibliothèque, au moins fais moi le savoir**. Il attrapa une couverture et revint au salon.

Jetant la couverture par dessus lui-même et Blaine, ils se faufilaient dessous pour être plus proches l'un de l'autre, bien plus au chaud.

Harry embrassait Cho quand les garçons s'assoupirent.

En temps normal, Blaine était incroyablement difficile à réveiller. Il était devenu super sensible quand il était avec Kurt cependant. Des mouvements brusques, des bruits secs, une prise de main ferme (et parfois légère), tout ça sortait Blaine de son sommeil profond ou non. Il ne bougerait pas. Il laisserait simplement sa respiration se synchroniser à celle de Kurt avant de s'assoupir de nouveau. Il laisserait néanmoins Kurt faire sa routine de réveil. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, parce que c'était bizarre, dormir avec Kurt à ses côtés avait changé ses habitudes.

Une musique ressemblant à celle de Harry Potter remplissait la pièce. A un moment donné, lui et Kurt s'étaient couchés sur le dos contre le canapé au lieu de la façon dont il y était assis au milieu au début. Kurt tenait Blaine dans ses bras, les jambes enroulées sous Blaine. Blaine ouvrit les yeux. La lumière tamisée était suffisante pour voir la tête de Kurt monter et descendre au rythme de la respiration de Blaine. Le mouvement de Kurt s'accélérait alors que Blaine respirait plus vite. Comme si Kurt avait senti le changement, il blottit sa tête contre l'estomac de Blaine.

Soudain, la porte s'ébranla. Paniqué, Blaine éjecta Kurt de son corps.

En sursautant, Kurt marmonna, « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

« C'est le Pôle Nord dehors ! » La voix d'Alek résonnait, alors qu'il allumait la lumière. Les deux garçons se protégeaient les yeux comme s'ils étaient des vampires au soleil.

« Je devrais probablement y aller, » dit Blaine, en se relevant.

«Mon dieu, non, Blaine. Reste. Kurt peut préparer le canapé pour toi. C'est _mauvais_ dehors ! » Insista Alek.

Kurt était en train de plier la couverture, alors qu'il disait, « Ouais, ne prétends pas que tu ne redoutes pas de sortir dans ça. Reste simplement cette nuit. »

Blaine ne faisait pas attention à Alek et Kurt quand ils discutèrent l'un avec l'autre. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se sentait _coupable_. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de tenir le fiancée d'Alek dans ses bras – il n'y avait pas eu de mal. Quand même, il était en train d'espérer que Kurt ne voulait pas finir leur marathon. Il voulait juste faire s'endormir ces sentiments – s'il pouvait s'endormir de nouveau tout court.

* * *

**Merci encore de vote fidélité à cette histoire, de vos commentaires, des alertes que je reçois toujours.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. It's beautiful and so are you

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Ce chapitre est court, c'est pourquoi il arrive dans la foulée du précédent... court, mais... je dis rien de plus, vous verrez par vous même...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Ooh, sérieusement, tout le monde aime Alek. =) Juste pour préciser ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent parce que certains d'entre vous pensent qu'il est en train de tromper Kurt et se demandent pourquoi il n'a pas répondu au téléphone... Il est étudiant en dentaire. Il était en train de réviser intensément – pour moi, mon téléphone n'existe pas quand je révise. =) Et/ou il marchait avec difficulté dans la neige, quelle que soit la façon dont vous interpréter la scène.

De plus, j'écris Alek comme étant sincèrement sympa, naïf en quelque sorte, un gars gentil, et cela semble poser des problèmes à beaucoup de mes lecteurs. Vous pensez qu'il semble inévitable qu'il finisse par être blessé, et ce sera peut-être le cas, mais je m'occupe d'un cœur brisé pour l'instant – Blaine, qui lui aussi est le genre de gars gentil et naïf. Peut-être que cette histoire ne semble pas très juste envers Alek, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aura pas lui aussi sa propre _happy ending_ dans une autre histoire (comme caractère de fiction allez)

Ou peut-être qu'il ne finira pas le cœur brisé du tout. Beaucoup de choses vont encore de passer dans cette histoire =)

Mais tout de suite, voici le chapitre suivant (cette note semble plus longue que le chapitre en fait).

* * *

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always. (Et tu te rappelles quand il disait pour toujours et tout le temps.)_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom. Everything is wrong. (Oh et il pleut dans ta chambre. Rien ne va.)_

_It rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone. (Il pleut qand tu es là, et il pleut quand tu es parti.)_

_-Taylor Swift_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Huit – **_**It's beautiful and so are you**_

"_C'est beau et toi aussi tu l'es._"

_130 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – 17h15_

Kurt était en train de dessiner sur son carnet de croquis quand un gros boum à la porte lui fit trainer son crayon au travers de la page. En marmonnant des grossièretés, balançant son travail, il alla répondre à la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le visage souriant de Blaine était de l'autre côté.

« Surprise ! » ll chantonna en tenant un paquet cadeau et une grosse boite enveloppée de papier.

« Tu as ruiné mon dessin. Je suis _si_ près de te claquer la porte au visage. »

Blaine se dépêcha de rentrer avant que Kurt n'ait une chance de le faire toutefois.

Quand il arriva à la table basse, il vit le carnet de croquis et dit, « Oh, c'est tout juste un petit coup de crayon. Tu peux l'effacer. »

« C'est tout qui est au crayon, » marmonnait Kurt à lui-même. « C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« Ouvre le simplement, » dit Blaine excité, en tendant les cadeaux à Kurt.

Il ouvrit la boite en premier. « Un tourne-disque ? »

« Pour ça ! » S'exclama Blaine, en sortant le papier de soie du paquet cadeau et en l'ouvrant bien large pour que Kurt puisse voir à l'intérieur.

« Oh, ils sont vraiment vieux, » dit-il, en en attrapant quelques uns. « Pourquoi tous ces cadeaux ? »

« La musique de ton mariage ! »

Kurt pouffa de rire. « Youtube ? On est en 2012, pas dans les années 70. »

« C'est le geste qui compte, Hummel. Au moins fais semblant de penser que c'était attentionné. »

Kurt tapota l'épaule de Blaine. « C'est très attentionné, merci. J'ai choisi mon ouverture de bal ceci-dit. »

Blaine ne semblait pas particulièrement désemparé pas cette nouvelle information alors qu'il mettait en place le tourne-disque.

« Tu as de la musique correspondant à tout ce que tu veux pour toute la soirée : toutes les entrées, pour couper le gâteau, la danse mère/fils, la dernière danse, sérieusement, j'ai presque fait une _playlist-je-vais-aux-toilettes_ c'est aussi précis que ce dont tu as besoin. »

Blaine essaya le tourne-disque avec un album blanc. Cela tournait, et Blaine positionna l'aiguille sur le bord avant de la poser. Le milieu de « Dear Prudence » des Beatles commençait à jouer.

« Comment on fait pour commencer au début ? » Blaine grognait, en s'agenouillant devant l'appareil.

Kurt rigola et souleva Blaine. « J'aime cette chanson. Qui en a à faire ? »

Kurt plaça une des mains de Blaine sur sa hanche et posa sa propre mais sur l'épaule de Blaine puis relia leurs mains libres. Ils commencèrent à se balancer maladroitement.

Blaine riait, en devenant légèrement plus rose. « C'est peut-être l'une des choses les plus gay que j'ai jamais fait. »

Kurt sourit d'avantage et accéléra comme le faisait la chanson. Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer Kurt – comment son visage était radieux, comment ses yeux brillaient en quelque sorte quand il souriait. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ça avant. Et à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, son estomac se retournait de façon désagréable.

« _The sun is up. The sky is blue. It's beautiful and so are you_, » Kurt chantait doucement.

« C'est quoi ton ouverture de bal ? » Blaine demanda tout d'un coup.

Kurt leva ses yeux. L'estomac de Blaine persistait à faire des sauts.

« _Your Song_, d'Elton John, mais façon _Moulin Rouge !_ » Dit Kurt, l'air satisfait.

« Oh, » murmura Blaine, le souffle coupé.

* * *

**Janvier – Première Année**

Kurt avait court à 8h le matin et il était 2h. Il ne se voyait pas, ni lui ni son colocataire s'endormir avant un moment néanmoins. D'habitude, leurs nuits blanches étaient dédiées aux devoirs ou au bachotage. Non, ce n'était pas le cas : ils étaient debout en train de planifier leur mariage de rêve.

« Du blanc. Je veux tout en blanc ! » Dit Blaine, il sautait presque sur son lit d'excitation.

« Pour la pureté ? » Plaisanta Kurt.

« Oui, pour la pureté ! Tu sais bien que je me réserve pour ça, » il rétorqua, en lançant son oreiller à Kurt. « Mais pas seulement pour ça. Blanc ça veut dire l'inconnu, un nouveau départ... »

« Un asile psychiatrique. »

« Je veux des lys aussi, » Blaine continuait. « Oh ! Peut-être des roses blanches. Non, des lys – ils ont un aspect plus classe. »

« Et c'est là que tu iras, je suppose, » dit Kurt sérieusement, et quand Blaine ne dit rien d'autre, il le fixa simplement, il ajouta, « à cause de tout ce blanc .»

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Des couleurs vives ? Pastels ? »

Kurt sauta de son lit et alla vers celui de Blaine, puis grimpa dessus.

« J'ai planifié au moins une douzaine de mariages différents dans des albums que tu ne verras jamais. J'ai aussi préparé le mariage de mon père et de Carole en moins de deux semaines ! J'ai tellement d'idées. Je plains l'homme que je vais épouser. »

Blaine se mit à refermer les magasines qui étaient ouverts sur son lit, et les rassemblait dans ses bras.

« On devrait se mettre au lit, » dit Blaine. « On passe trop de temps sur quelque chose qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. »

« Quelqu'un, quelque part voudra se marier avec toi, Blaine. Ne soit pas si pathétique, » Kurt dit avec un sourire en coin. Blaine le poussa hors de son lit.

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

En rigolant, Kurt éteignit la lumière et alla se nicher dans son lit. Un jour, le mariage gay sera légal. Un jour ils auront les mêmes droits que les autres américains. En attendant ce jour, cela ne faisait pas de mal d'espérer – d'espérer et de bâtir ses rêves par procuration parmi d'autres. C'était ce que Kurt se disait.

« Quelle sera ta chanson pour l'ouverture du bal ? » Murmura Kurt dans l'obscurité.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Après quelques instant, Kurt supposa qu'il s'était endormi, alors il ferma les yeux pour faire de même.

Juste quand le sommeil commençait à tomber, Blaine murmura, « _Your Song_ d'Elton John. Mais je ne peux pas décider tout seul. Mon fiancé devrait avoir _quelque chose_ à dire lui aussi. »

Kurt souriait même si Blaine ne pouvait pas le voir. « C'est un motif de dispute. »

* * *

_130 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – 17h20_

« J'adore cette chanson, » murmura Blaine, en plaçant ses bras autour des épaules de Kurt de sorte que sa tête soit enfouie dans le cou de Kurt.

« Je sais, » Kurt murmura en réponse, en resserrant ses bras autour de BLaine

Blaine n'arrivait pas à donner un nom à ce qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là. Il se sentait en sécurité ? Aimé ? Il ressentait toutes ses émotions quand il était en présence de Kurt toutefois. Quoi que c'était, il laissait cela le consumer.

La chanson continuait, et ils continuaient à danser. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Kurt, est-ce que tu as- »

Alek s'arrêta à la moitié de sa phrase. Blaine et Kurt se détachèrent immédiatement comme si il y avait une bombe sur le point d'exploser entre eux. Tous les deux avaient l'air choqués. Tous les deux avaient l'air coupable.

« Waouh, dans notre cercle fermé d'amis gays, _c'est_ bien possible que ce soit la chose la plus gay que je n'ai jamais vue. » Plaisanta Alek.

Kurt se mis à rire de suite, tirant Alek dans ses bras. Blaine eut un petit rire gêné. Alors qu'Alek tenait Kurt, il ne regardait pas Blaine dans les yeux. Alek souriait, mais Blaine voyait bien que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire. Derrière son masque, Blaine vit ce qu'Alek était en train de cacher. Alek était jaloux.

Et soudain, Blaine se sentit comme s'il mesurait 20cm.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Mmmh, c'était très court. Désolé. Haha. Au moins j'ai mis à jour. =b C'était en quelque sorte un chapitre pour mettre en place la suite, avec plein de petits indices, détails et des trucs dans le genre =)

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	9. You deserve to be happy

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Et voilà la suite, des petites choses ont commencé à se passer les chapitres précédents. Et on atteint juste le milieu de l'histoire ! ça avance à tous petits pas, c'est vrai ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_But if I look to my right, (Mais si je regarde à ma droite,)_

_Will I see the one I fight for, if I look to my right? (Est-ce que je verrai celui pour qui je me bats, si je regarde à ma droite?)_

_Or if I turn to my left, (Ou si je me tourne sur ma gauche,)_

_Will I see that I've kept my heart locked up? (Est-ce que je verrai que j'ai gardé mon cœur vérouillé?)_

_Locked up so tight. (vérouillé à double tour.)_

_-Ingrid Michaelson_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf – ****You deserve to be happy**

"Tu mérites d'être heureux."

_109 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

« Juste là ! » S'exclama Kurt, en tendant les bras devant lui.

Blaine souriait et essayait de voir l'image que Kurt imaginait juste au bout de ses doigts. Kurt avait trainé Blaine jusqu'au Jardin Botanique de Brooklyn, un lieu très populaire pour les mariages. Les deux étaient debout devant une immense parcelle, un arbre sans feuille planté au milieu.

« Maintenant, imagine le sans la neige, avec la chaleur du soleil d'été brillant au-dessus de nos têtes. Des pétales de fleurs volant dans l'air quelques uns reposent sur le sol – roses simplement, contrastant avec le blanc. Il y a environ une centaine de chaises blanches en rang devant nous et un chemin de lys blancs qui conduit jusqu'à l'autel. Est-ce que tu peux le voir ? »

Blaine faisait fondre la neige dans sa tête, se débarrassait des gros nuages sombres, remplissait le ciel de soleil, l'arbre couvert de pétales roses, et son esprit regardait les fleurs s'envoler au vent. Les chaises apparaissaient et des brins d'herbe sortait du sol. Soudain, dans sa tête, il voyait Kurt dans le costume qu'il portait à Lord & Taylor, passer devant les lys le long de l'allée centrale. Blaine faisait partir cette vision.

« C'est le mariage parfait, » dit Blaine doucement.

Kurt donna un coup de pied dans la neige au sol, en baissant les yeux. « C'est si proche. »

« Est-ce que c'est de la nervosité ? »

« Non, » Kurt souffla. « C'est du _je-ne-peux-pas-croire-que-j'ai-le-droit-de-me-marier-je-n'arrive-toujours-pas-à-réaliser_. »

Blaine lui fit un sourire affectueux. « C'est aussi considéré comme de la nervosité. Si c'était si facile, on n'aurait pas tous ces serments. Je pourrais épouser n'importe qui en disant simplement 'OK, j'approuve !' et quel sens cela aurait ? Tant de gens dans Grey's Anatomy se marieraient sans aucun consentement. » Il prit la main de Kurt. « ça va être difficile parce que c'est difficile. »

« Pourquoi ? J'aime Alek. Cela ne devrait pourtant pas l'être. Comment je sais que ça va marcher ? »

« Où est-ce que tu te vois dans cinq ans ? » Lui demanda Blaine. « De façon réaliste. »

Kurt réfléchit pendant une seconde. « Travaillant sous les ordres d'un des plus grand responsables du monde de la mode. Je ne suis plus un stagiaire, mais je n'ai encore qu'un pied dans le milieu. »

« Dans dix ans ? »

Kurt se mordit les lèvres. « Je me vois tracer ma route, ma propre ligne est en cours. »

« Dans vingt ans. »

« J'ai du succès. Ma ligne marche très bien. »

« Et où est Alek ? »

Kurt croisa les bras. « Il est là, » il murmura. « Dans cinq ans, il est dentiste. Dans dix, il démarre son propre cabinet. »

« En ce qui concerne votre vie _ensemble_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans vingt ans ?

Kurt commença à marcher distraitement, faisant frôler son pied au-dessus de la neige avant d'abaisser sa botte. Il releva le regard vers Blaine.

« Nous vivons au milieu de New York. Je distribue sa carte de visite lors de mes événements. Quand je m'endors dans mon studio, il me réveille au petit matin avant d'aller au cabinet. Quand il revient à la maison, je nous cuisine une nouvelle recette dont quelqu'un a parlé au travail en passant. Nous sommes heureux. »

« Bien, » Blaine soupira.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que si tu ne peux pas voir un futur maintenant, qui te dit que tu en as un alors ? »

Kurt se baissa et pris une petite poignée de neige qu'il lança à Blaine. Elle ne fit que retomber en flocon une fois en l'air. Blaine souriait quand quelques uns venaient chatouiller son visage.

« C'est pourquoi tu as eu un A en Psychologie, et que j'ai eu un B+, » plaisanta Kurt.

« Allez. Partons. »

Ils avaient remonté le sentier enneigé. C'était magnifique là, trouvait Blaine, même en hiver. Tout était blanc. Les arbres étaient tous recouverts d'une fine couche de neige qui faisait comme si des bourgeons de fleurs blanches poussaient de leurs branches. Blaine et Kurt marchaient le long du lac. Le froid faisait geler l'eau – à moitié recouverte par les ondulations des vagues, à moitié recouverte par une couche blanche immobile.

Alors qu'ils essayaient de traverser le pont, la glace les faisait glisser. Kurt s'agrippa à Blaine, et Blaine s'agrippa au mur.

« Il y a une belle vue d'ici. Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter ? » Demanda Blaine, en attirant Kurt vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour le faire se déplacer.

« Bien sûr, peut-être que la glace aura fondu le temps qu'on se remette à marcher, » dit Kurt, en patinant à côté de Blaine. « C'est dur d'imaginer un mariage d'été en plein hiver. C'est tout une histoire d'imagination, et je sais que je vais être déçu parce que mon imagination est débridée. »

« D'expérience, tous les petits détails n'ont aucune importance le jour j. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'Eddie vienne. »

Le regard de Blaine tomba d'un coup dans l'eau directement en dessous. Kurt tendit le bras et attrapa sa main. En regardant son reflet, Kurt essayait de croiser son regard.

« Quel futur tu voyais avec Eddie ? » Murmura Kurt, en serrant la main de Blaine.

Blaine n'eut aucune hésitation. « J'en voyais pas. »

« Tu ne voyais rien du tout ? »

« Je l'aimais. Je pensais que c'était suffisant, qu'on se débrouillerait ensemble, » dit Blaine. Il serra la main de Kurt. « Je ne le voyais pas partir cependant. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir ça. »

Kurt respirait tout doucement, en regardant les flocons éparses qui passaient devant ses yeux avant de tomber par terre.

« Tu vas rendre quelqu'un de tellement heureux un jour, Blaine. »

Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt à travers son reflet dans l'eau. Les morceaux de son cœur brisé se rassemblaient pour s'écraser à nouveau.

« Tu mérites d'être heureux, » dit Kurt.

Et Blaine voulait l'être, il le voulait vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce que Blaine voulait le plus, c'était que Kurt soit heureux. Il n'avait pas voulu rendre les choses comme ça, faire que cette visite tourne autour de lui. Il voulait que Kurt oublie ses soucis, pas se faire remémorer l'horrible expérience nuptiale de Blaine, et qui accentuait ses soucis.

Blaine serra encore plus la main de Kurt et les décolla tous les deux du mur. En bougeant ses pieds comme s'il était sur des patins à glace, Blaine glissait le long du pont.

« Ce pantalon est cher, » se plaint Kurt, « S'il se déchire... »

Le temps semblait se gâter au fur et à mesure que les deux avançaient vers la maison. La neige avait même cessé de tomber – il faisait même trop froid pour que la neige puisse tomber. Ils trouvaient que l'appartement de Kurt ressemblait aux Caraïbes quand il y rentrèrent dedans.

Alek était allongé sur le canapé, un livre de cours sur sa poitrine et un surligneur par terre près de sa main ouverte.

Kurt poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Son surligneur est ouvert ! Il a de la chance qu'il n'ait pas taché le tapis, ou je serais en train de dessiner sur son visage là maintenant. »

Blaine fouillait dans les placards. « Tu as quelque chose contre la douleur ? »

« Je ne devrais rien te donner, » Kurt déclara, en tendant le bras vers l'étagère du haut, « parce que c'est ta faute si tu es tombé – en patinant comme si tu avait douze ans. »

« Si j'ai douze ans, toi tu en as soixante, grand-père. »

« Respecte tes ainés sinon tu n'auras rien pour le diner. »

Blaine leva les yeux au ciel pour rigoler alors qu'il avalait deux Tylenol. Kurt retourna vers Alek. Il referma le surligneur et le lança sur son fiancé endormi. Il rebondit sur le manuel et toucha Alek en pleine face. Il sauta en poussant un cri perçant.

« Du calme, » dit Kurt en tapotant les jambes d'Alek.

« Depuis combien de temps j'étais endormi ? » demanda Alek en se frottant les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, tu n'étais même pas là quand Blaine et moi sommes partis. »

Alek se força à garder les yeux ouverts. « Tu étais dehors avec Blaine toute le journée ? »

« Encore avec Blaine, » dit Kurt, en désignant Blaine qui était apparu à son côté. Il fit un petit signe. Alek lui fit un petit sourire.

« Où est-ce que vous êtes allés, les gars ? J'étais en train de réviser avec Dex et j'ai préféré rentrer à la maison avant le début de la tempête. Mais c'était il y a un moment. »

« Le Jardin Botanique de Brooklyn, » lui répliqua Kurt.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alek.

Blaine était surpris que Kurt n'avais jamais parlé de cet endroit à Alek. « Kurt me montrait là où le mariage va avoir lieu. »

Alek fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres comme si ses pensées avaient un long chemin à parcourir entre son cerveau et sa bouche. »

« Oh, » il finit pas dire. « Kurt, je pourrais te parler ? »

« Tu es en train de me parler. »

« Seul ? » Dit Alek doucement, en ne regardant que Kurt.

Blaine voyait la confusion dans les yeux de Kurt avant qu'elle ne s'efface lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

« Tu pourrais sortir le poulet du freezer pour le décongeler et commencer à faire bouillir de l'eau ? » Kurt lui demanda gentiment. Blaine lui fit oui de la tête, en s'éloignant.

Kurt tira Alek pour le mettre debout, en balançant le livre de son fiancé sur le canapé. Il l'entraina dans la chambre.

« Blaine sait qu'on parle de lui. Tu n'aurais pas pu rendre cela encore plus flagrant ? » Kurt dit dans un murmure sec dès que la porte était refermée.

« Pourquoi tu l'as emmené là-bas ? » demanda Alek.

« Pour lui montrer- »

« Non, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi il peut voir le lieu de notre mariage avant moi ? »

« Tu réagis de manière excessive, » Kurt disait cela énervé, en secouant la tête.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je lui montrais juste la parcelle de terre hideuse où je veux me marier avec toi ! » Dit Kurt en augmentant le volume de sa voix. « Est-ce que as pensé une seconde que je voulais attendre de te le montrer quand cela aura un aspect convenable ? Est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde que je pourrais finalement choisir un autre endroit ? Blaine est à mes côtés pour m'aider à prendre mes décisions. Je te montre le produit fini. »

« C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Tu ne choisis pas tout, et je ne suis pas là seulement pour la réaction finale. »

Kurt passait la main dans ses cheveux. « ça ne t'intéresse pas ces choses là. Si je t'avais emmené là-bas, tu te serais ennuyé à mourir. Blaine comprend que je vais là-bas pour visualiser ce que cela sera. Tout ce que tu aurais vu cela n'aurait été qu'un champ recouvert de neige.

« Je veux juste être inclus, » marmonna Alek.

« Bien, je t'y amènerai demain. »

Kurt se tourna vers la porte.

Blaine était dans la cuisine, remplissant d'eau une grande casserole. Il tendait les oreilles pour entendre ce qu'Alek et Kurt se disaient. Il n'approuvait pas le fait d'écouter aux portes, mais il avait entendu son nom. La porte s'ouvrit, pour être de suite refermée. Il y avait des murmures, mais Blaine ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il plaça la casserole sur la gazinière, et la laissa commencer à bouillir.

Traversant le séjour sur la pointe des pieds, il se tenait assez près de la porte pour les entendre parler.

« Et une fois encore, tu réagis de manière excessive, » grogna Kurt.

« Arrête de me dire ça. Si c'était moi, tu comprendrais, » lui rétorqua Alek.

« C'est toi aussi ! Tu es toujours avec Dex qui s'avère être ton meilleur ami et ton ancien colocataire de fac. Vous êtes toujours en train de réviser ou de vous retrouver pour déjeuner. Ça ne te dit rien ? Il y a une différence : je ne t'accuse pas de me tromper avec lui ! »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, béat. Dans sa tête, il imaginait la réaction de Kurt : les yeux perçants, le visage rougissant, l'expression folle de colère. Kurt était comme une bombe si on le poussait à bout.

« Tu es tout le temps avec lui, et... »

« Alek, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Je ne vais pas continuer à essayer de te convaincre que tes présomptions sont fausses. Je suis fatigué d'essayer de faire comprendre que Blaine n'est que mon meilleur ami.

« On ne tient pas la main de son meilleur ami. On ne danse pas avec son meilleur ami comme je vous ai vu faire. On ne dort pas avec, se blottit contre, ou regarder son meilleur ami comme vous le faites ! »

Blaine faillit tomber par terre. Il avait seulement pensé à de brèves occasions que leur comportement était à la limite de l'amitié, cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment poussé à s'inquiéter parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils dépassaient cette limite. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu à voix haute non plus. C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre, ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Cela n'était jamais mal, pas pour eux. Entendre le point de vue d'Alek, cela le déchirait. Blaine avait devant lui la réaction d'Alek à certaines choses. Il ne voudrait pas que le fait qu'Alek soit gêné avec eux s'installe pour de bon. Alek était supposé comprendre que c'était son amitié à lui et à Kurt. Non seulement il ne le comprenait pas, mais il détestait cela.

« C'est comme ça qu'on est, Alek, » Kurt parla.

« Si c'est ça, alors je vais toujours avoir ces pensées de toi partant pour aller avec lui. »

« Si je te dis un million de fois, il n'est pas celui que j'ai choisi, tu ne me croiras toujours pas ! »

Il n'y avait plus rien d'échangé. Blaine pressa son oreille plus près de la porte, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait jamais entendu Alek murmurer.

« Parce que tu n'as pas choisi. »

Kurt était probablement en train de lui jeter un regard très perçant juste là. «_ Bien_. »

Dès que Blaine entendit les pas de Kurt, il s'éloigna à toute allure de la porte. Kurt l'ouvrit. Il se figea quand il vit Blaine debout au milieu de la pièce. Il tordait son manteau avec ses mains, en regardant le sol.

« Je suis désolé, » Blaine marmonna.

Sans un regard de plus, il partit.

Alek, l'homme qui était amoureux de Kurt, croyait que son cœur était toujours ouvert, qu'il n'était pas lui-même 100% amoureux de lui. Pour une raison inconnue, cela faisait que Blaine se sentait troublé. En fait, soudainement, Blaine en savait la raison.

Il aimait Kurt.

Il était amoureux de Kurt et ne l'avait jamais réalisé avant ce moment.

Plus rien n'allait. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il tomba tout simplement et se recroquevilla contre le mur.

Il ne voulait pas être amoureux de Kurt. Et ça lui flanquait un sacré coup.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Pour vous provoquer, il me tarde _vraiment_ d'écrire le chapitre suivant, plus que n'importe quel autre chapitre =)

**Note de la traductrice** : Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ce fameux chapitre 10 tralala... ! Quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? Oui oui, bon d'accord, je me mets au travail...

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. That was it Kurt had him Completely

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

Dans un élan de bonté d'âme, et surtout parce que je profite d'avoir eu du temps que je n'aurai plus autant à partir de maintenant, je me suis dépêchée de traduire ce chapitre, parce que c'était un peu rude de vous laisser sur la note de l'auteur et de la mienne, c'est vrai. Ceci-dit, vous allez peut-être trépigner encore plus à la fin...

Et une précision pour que tout soit bien clair avec tous ces allers-retours dans le temps de chapitres en chapitres. Ce chapitre le mérite, il est en quelque sorte un pivot qui commence à expliquer certaines choses des chapitres précédents, et en laisse présager beaucoup d'autres pour la suite : ce chapitre commence au réveillon du nouvel an, soit une semaine avant le mariage de Blaine et d'Eddie. (et comme l'avait précisé l'auteur, X jours avant le mariage de Kurt, c'est le présent)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_I hope that you see right through my walls. (J'espère que tu vois bien à travers mes murs.)_

_I hope that you catch me, (J'espère que tu peux m'attraper,)_

_'cause I'm already falling. (Parce que je tombe déjà.)_

_-Christina Perri_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix – ****And that was it. Kurt had him. Completely**

« Et ça y était. Kurt l'avait. Tout entier. »

_Réveillon de la St Sylvestre 2011_

Blaine n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de si bien de célébrer l'arrivée de la nouvelle année. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un excuse pour se rendre saoul et pour que des pervers vous tripotent aux douze coups de minuit. Non merci, pas pour lui.

Cependant, Blaine descendait son cocktail, assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil. C'était une assez grosse fête il devait féliciter Eddie de l'avoir trouvée. Peut-être que s'il se laissait un peu aller, il pourrait s'amuser un peu, mais il essayait de garder un œil sur Eddie, Kurt, et Alek. Chacun avait son propre niveau de folie quand ils étaient ivres.

Eddie apparut soudainement au côté de Blaine.

« Chéri, Chéri, Bébé, mon chou, mon cœur, j'ai trouvé un type qui dit qu'Elvis n'est pas mort et qu'il vit dans le Nebraska sous le pseudo Caption McDonald. Viens parler avec lui. Je pense que c'est un génie ! » Eddie divaguait, en tirant son fiancé.

« Waouh, » Blaine dit, le souffle coupé, les yeux grands ouverts, « Tu as pris bien trop de verres ! »

Alors que Blaine levait le bras pour éloigner Eddie de son martini, celui-ci le vida d'un trait.

« Au trot, trop de verres, Bébé. Au trot, c'est trop comme sur un trotro, » Eddie riait bêtement, renversant son verre pour en récupérer la toute dernière goutte.

Eddie attrapa le verre d'une fille à côté de lui et qui était au milieu d'une conversation. Elle sembla réagir puis se désintéressa de lui au bout de quelques secondes. Eddie sirotait son verre. Quand Blaine essaya de le lui prendre, Eddie le balançait par dessus sa tête.

« Je suis plus grand que toi. Tu peux pas l'atteindre, » Eddie le narguait, « à moins que tu grandisses de trente centimètres en quelques minutes. Blaine, Blaine, j'ai croisé un type qui a fait ça. Tu veux le rencontrer ? »

Tout à coup, le regard de Blaine était attiré au-delà de la tête d'Eddie, sur Alek qui essayait par tous les moyens de monter sur la table de la cuisine. Il tomba par terre, un bol de citrons verts se renversant sur lui. Il rigola, restant allongé pendant une minute.

« Eddie, tu crois que tu peux surveiller Alek ? Il va se faire mal, » dit Blaine, en pointant du doigt derrière la tête d'Eddie.

Eddie regardait les doigts de Blaine d'un air incrédule, comme s'ils rayonnaient ou étaient faits de guimauve. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte, il laissa trainer ses yeux le long du bras de Blaine et regarda finalement dans la direction d'Alek.

« ALEK ! Pourquoi tu t'es endormi ? » Cria Eddie d'une voix stridente, en se précipitant sur Alek.

Blaine descendit son cocktail. Il avait besoin de se détendre pour s'occuper de ces gens là. Alors qu'il attrapait un autre verre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Kurt depuis que lui et Alek avaient descendu les coups comme des champions à tour de rôle, au début de la soirée.

Pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la pièce, Blaine monta sur le canapé. Au dessus des têtes des participants à la fête qui discutaient entre eux, il essayait de trouver les cheveux parfaitement stylisés de Kurt.

« Tu as parlé à ce mec ? » Dit Eddie, « Parce que c'est peut-être l'alcool qui parle, mais je crois que tu es plus grand. »

Oh mon dieu, maintenant Alek n'était plus là.

« Tu vas être mon mari, Blaine Ricky Ricardo, et même si c'est moi l'Espagnol et que toi tu n'est pas l'Espagnol, je serai ta Lucy, Blaine. _Je t'aime_. »

Blaine restait bouche bée devant Eddie. Il était tellement saoul !

« Dis que tu m'aimes ! DIS QUE TU M'AIMES TOI AUSSI ! » Hurla Eddie. Pendant une seconde, tout le monde les regardait. Puis ils réalisèrent que leurs boissons, leurs amis ou leurs moitiés étaient plus intéressants, ils les oublièrent.

« Je t'aime. Tu es tellement saoul, » dit Blaine, en regardant au dessus des têtes des gens. « Tu peux trouver Alek encore une fois ? Il ne peut pas partir de cette maison, ou il se fera attraper et il perdra sa bourse de l'université. »

Eddie renifla. « OK, » dit il tristement. « Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. J'aime bien Alek. Il sera notre dentiste quand il aura fini l'école de dentiste. Je ne veux personne d'autre dans ma bouche. » Eddie fit une longue pause d'un air dramatique puis éclata de rire. « C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! »

Il replaça le verre vide dans la main de la fille à qui il l'avait dérobé et s'en alla. Elle le regarda fixement.

« Est-ce que j'ai tout bu ? » Dit elle d'un air songeur à son (petit-)ami.

En sautant du canapé, il vida sa boisson dans son verre (« Oh, je ne l'avais pas bu ! »), et se faufila dans la foule.

Blaine était inquiet pour Kurt. S'il laissait aller son imagination, il voyait des images de Kurt avaler la drogue du violeur d'un trait sans le savoir. Il se sortit cette vision de la tête.

« Kurt ! » Appela Blaine.

« C'est mon nom, » dit une voix très claire.

Baissant la tête sous un immense plateau de nourriture, Blaine se dirigea vers la voix. Kurt était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec deux filles plutôt jolies. Sur ces genoux, il y avait un verre de martini vide, et son visage faisait une grimace de concentration.

« AH ! » il sortit, en crachant quelque chose qu'il avait dans la bouche – un petit nœud rouge, dont Blaine reconnu que c'était une queue de cerise nouée.

Les deux filles soufflèrent de déception.

« Tu dois me montrer comment tu fais ça ! » la mince blonde insista. Elle fit une petite moue en se penchant vers Kurt.

« C'est magique ! » Kurt parlait en agitant les doigts entre lui et les filles. Les deux fixaient ses doigts avec admiration.

« C'est magique, » la rousse répéta émerveillée.

La blonde donna un coup de coude à son amie. « Va chercher plus de cerises ! » dit elle en gémissant.

La rousse fila et la blonde se poussa plus près de Kurt. Elle faisait trainer ses doigts le long du col de Kurt quand tout-à-coup elle le tira vers elle.

« Montre-moi, » dit elle d'un air séducteur, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Blaine avait l'impression de voir un film au ralenti. Revenant à la réalité, il s'avança, en glissant sa main entre leurs bouches. La fille commença à embrasser passionnément les doigts de Blaine, ce qui donnait à Blaine un haut-le-coeur. Kurt donna un petit bisou à sa main, se reculant et le regardant joyeusement.

« Arrête d'embrasser Blaine, » exigea Kurt, en la poussant en arrière. « N'embrasse pas son visage non plus. Il est vraiment gay, mais quand il est saoul, il est vraiment hétéro. Donc ne l'embrasse pas, ou je t'étrangle avec les lanières de tes chaussures à talons de pouffe, Taylor Swift. »

Kurt se leva et passa devant Blaine, laissant la blonde stupéfaite. Il se tourna, il avait immédiatement perdu Kurt dans la foule. Merde. Au cours de sa seconde recherche de Kurt, Blaine tomba sur Eddie et Alek.

Il avait besoin de plus d'alcool pour faire face à ce qu'il voyait.

En descendant un _shot_, il regardait son fiancé descendre son propre _shot_ puis lécher le sel sur le bras d'Alek et mordre dans un quartier de citron vert. Les deux garçons étaient pris de fou rire. _Ils sont tellement bourrés merde !_

_Au moins Eddie n'est pas en train de prendre des _body shots_ sur un étranger_, pensa Blaine, en s'approchant de la paire.

Un main s'accrocha à son avant-bras. Se retournant d'Alek et Eddie, l'alcool rendait ses yeux brumeux, et il ne se rendit pas compte que c'était Kurt qui le tirait.

« Faisons-les divorcer, » Kurt dit sérieusement, en tendant à Blaine une poignée de quartiers de citrons verts. « Ils sont en train de nous tromper. »

Blaine rigola ce qui lui couta un regard mauvais de la part de Kurt. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Kurt se pencha et laissa trainer sa langue le long du cou de Blaine, lui provoquant des frissons insensés. Kurt saupoudrait du sel n'importe comment sur la ligne humide du cou de Blaine.

« Tu ne vas prendre un _body shot_ sur moi, » dit Blaine, en enlevant le sel avec sa main.

Pour répliquer, Kurt attrapa l'arrière du cou de Blaine et le tira vers lui. Il traina lentement sa langue pour récupérer le sel, s'arrêtant tout d'un coup pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Blaine puis prit le _shot_ et enfouit rapidement le citron dans la bouche ouverte de Blaine sur laquelle la bouche de Kurt se pressa immédiatement. Le souffle coupé, Blaine faillit en avaler le citron. Il sentait la langue de Kurt chercher le morceau de fruit. Blaine le poussa vers lui et il le mordit, aspergeant de jus tout autour la bouche de Blaine. Il pinça les lèvres, en se dégageant de Kurt.

Il n'était pas assez saoul pour ça.

Kurt était train d'en préparer un autre, quand Blaine se retrouva projeté au sol.

« Va mourir ! » Cria Eddie, le visage recouvert de larmes. Il s'enfuit immédiatement.

Blaine se souleva. Kurt mordillait un quartier de citron vert sans se rendre compte de rien, assistant à la scène comme s'il n'était pas intéressé du tout. Blaine lançant à Kurt un regard sévère et couru après Eddie.

Il consacra le reste de la soirée à chercher Eddie. Il avait disparu, même si toutefois la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus était toujours garée au dehors. Depuis l'étage, Blaine entendit le décompte commencer à une minute de minuit. Où était Eddie bordel ? Dévalant les marches, il rentra presque dans Kurt et faillit l'envoyer par dessus la rampe.

« Tu as vu Eddie ? » Demanda Blaine, retenant Kurt par les épaules car il chancelait.

« NON, JE DOIS TROUVER ALEK ! ON DOIS S'EMBRASSER A MINUIT ! » Il hurlait désespérément, poussant Blaine de son chemin.

En soupirant, il examinait la foule. Il vit Alek mais ne vit pas Eddie. Sérieux ?

10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4…

Sans prévenir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur lui.

3. 2…

Il se retourna.

1.

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

La main sur son épaule se déplaça à travers ses cheveux bouclés, s'y emmêlant. Se positionnant sur la marche précédant la sienne, Blaine sentait un souffle chaud contre son visage. Il avait une odeur acidulé et alcoolisée. Quelque part la seconde d'après, contre toute attente des lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Le corps de Blaine réagit très doucement. Il avait perdu sa respiration de surprise, lui provoquant une douleur dans ses poumons. Ses yeux essayaient désespérément de voir les yeux de celui qui l'embrassait mais ils se fermaient d'eux mêmes. L'alcool de son estomac se rependait partout dans son corps, rendant son cerveau comme effervescent. Mais ses lèvres, elles, étaient en feu.

Donc Blaine glissa ses mains dans le dos de la personne, approfondissant le baiser. Il ne voulait pas être ivre d'alcool. Il voulait être ivre de ça, de ce baiser, de ce garçon. Kurt.

Il l'avait vu juste avant que les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

Blaine força Kurt à monter les marches. Tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, il embrassa son ami frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se cognent brutalement contre le mur. Kurt détacha ses lèvres et se concentra sur le cou de Blaine, le faisant haleter. Il pressa Kurt complètement contre le mur. Chaque centimètre de leurs corps étaient en contact. Sa main était plaquée contre le mur mais le parcourait pour chercher une porte.

Il en trouva une. Attrapant la cravate de Kurt, il l'entraina dans la chambre. La lune brillait à travers la fenêtre, fournissant assez de lumière pour qu'ils trouvent leur chemin. En changeant de direction, les doigts de Kurt se glissèrent dans les poches du pantalon de Blaine et l'entrainèrent en avant. Ils tombèrent sur le lit. En prenant de petites respirations, Kurt embrassa Blaine de nouveau, doucement, en couvrant sa joue de sa main.

« Tu es ivre, » murmura Blaine.

« Je sais, » marmonna Kurt, en retirant le pull de Blaine.

« On est supposé s'embrassé qu'une fois pour la Nouvelle Année, » Blaine insista.

« Je sais, » dit Kurt, sentant la peau de l'estomac de Blaine.

« Je ne suis pas Alek. »

Kurt arrêta de bouger. Il se recula, pour chercher le visage de Blaine. Les yeux de Kurt étaient vitreux, ils brillaient d'autant plus au clair de lune. Blaine était lentement en train de perdre pied.

Kurt l'embrassa. L'embrassa vraiment. Cela brisa toutes les défenses de Blaine. Aucun baiser ne lui avait fait ça auparavant.

« Je sais, » murmura Kurt contre ses lèvres, « Blaine. »

Et ça y était. Kurt l'avait. Tout entier.

...

_Jour de l'An 2012_

_Le soleil !_ Pensa Blaine alors que les rayons de lumières attaquaient son visage. En levant sa main comme en bouclier, il s'assit. Ouvrant le yeux, la pièce s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Elle ne lui était pas familière. Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Un corps bougea à côté de lui. Il baissa les yeux pour le voir.

Kurt ? C'était Kurt, recroquevillé, tenant quelque chose entre ses mains. Un pull. Le pull de Blaine. Blaine baissa de nouveau les yeux. Pourquoi... ?

« Merde. »

Soudain, tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente lui revenait.

« Merde. Merde merde merde merde. »

Tout en descendant du lit, il cherchait son pantalon dans la chambre. Il était suspendu à la poignée de porte. Il l'enfilait par dessus son sous-vêtement (qu'il avait encore sur lui dieu merci), il dégagea les mains de Kurt de son pull. Kurt tira les couvertures à lui pour remplacer la perte du pull.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

_Je sais exactement ce que j'ai fait. Ivre, j'ai roulé des pelles à un Kurt complètement bourré, jusqu'à ce que l'on se soit trop empêtré l'un dans l'autre en enlevant nos vêtements, s'embrassant et se caressant trop frénétiquement, tellement crevés que l'on est tombé de sommeil dans les bras de chacun. Je me suis déjà réveillé avec Kurt dans mon lit auparavant, mais_ pas comme ça _!_ Pensait Blaine, en regardant son ami.

« Merde. »

* * *

_109 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Blaine n'avait jamais voulu être un briseur de couple. Il a simplement réalisé trop tard qu'il aimait Kurt. C'était trop tard, et Blaine ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit qui ruinerait la relation entre Kurt et Alek.

Il entendait des bruits de pas dans le hall. Encore sous le choc, Blaine ne bougeait pas. Kurt lui avait apparemment couru après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » Lui demanda Kurt doucement, baissant la tête pour regarder Blaine.

En respirant profondément, il dit, « Je n'ai jamais voulu me mettre entre vous deux. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense ce qu'il est en train de penser. »

Kurt s'agenouilla. « Il est parano. Il pense que je vais le quitter comme Eddie t'a quitté. »

Blaine releva les yeux affolé. « Tu peux pas faire ça, Kurt. Je sais ce que ça fait, et c'est comme si quelqu'un remodelait ton cœur depuis l'intérieur sans que tu ne sois pas d'accord du tout. »

Kurt balaya quelques boucles du front de Blaine. « Je n'ai jamais songé à le quitter. Je l'aime. Et je t'aime aussi, et c'est à lui de respecter ce que nous avons. »

« C'est quoi ce que nous avons ? »

Soudain, le réveillon de la nouvelle année lui revint en tête. Blaine avait essayé, à de nombreuses reprises, de tendre des perches à Kurt à propos de ce qui s'était passé, pour tenter d'avoir une réponse, mais Kurt ne se souvenait de _rien_ quand il était complètement saoul. Blaine n'avait pas fait exprès que cela arrive, et en même temps, il n'y avait pas de sentiments en jeu.

Blaine voyait Kurt différemment maintenant, comme si on lui avait enlevé un filtre. Et cette nuit... même s'il s'était interdit d'y penser, s'il s'était convaincu que c'était une grosse erreur, prétendait que cela n'était jamais arrivé, il y avait eu des sentiments en jeu – il n'avait pas été assez fort pour affronter ces sentiments.

Il aimait Kurt. Même déjà à ce moment là.

Et donc, qu'est-ce que cela faisait du réveillon ? Un accident et une erreur étaient de bien meilleurs mots que de l'infidélité.

« ça, » Kurt dit entre ses dents, entoura Blaine de ses bras. « Nous avons cette relation bizarre, Blaine. Mais je sais que tes bras, plus que n'importe quels autres bras dans lesquels j'ai été, sont mon foyer. »

Un foyer. Blaine était un foyer. Quelque chose de familier. Quelque part où l'on voulait revenir. Quelque part où l'on va quand on se sent seul. Parce que quelqu'un que vous aimez vous y attend. Une maison où l'on est en sécurité. C'était ce que Blaine était pour Kurt.

Mais qu'était Kurt pour Blaine ? Il était plus que juste un _foyer_. Il était tout.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Yep. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre =) Quel est votre passage préféré ? J'ai un paquet de moments/répliques préférés, ah ah !

**Note de la traductrice** : Ah ah ah, je suis sûre que vous étiez nombreux à attendre le baiser... mais combien d'entre vous se doutaient qu'il avait en fait déjà eu lieu, et dans de telles circonstances ?

**Encore merci et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	11. He came back

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

Hello !

Il s'écoule un certain temps dans l'intrigue entre la fin du chapitre 10 et le début de celui-ci... c'était bien tentant de dire que c'est pour cela que j'ai pris un peu plus de temps pour le publier... Mais non, soyons honnête, je n'ai plus la possibilité de publier aussi fréquemment qu'avant, hélas...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me. _

_(Donc je ne te laisserai pas m'approcher suffisamment pour me blesser.)_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me. _

_(Non, je ne te demanderai pas, de juste m'abandonner.)_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me. _

_(Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu penses m'avoir donné.)_

_-Adele_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Onze – He came back**

Il est revenu.

_69 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt _

Blaine tordait son exemplaire de _Sky Mall _entre ses mains, regrettant fortement ce voyage. Il avait essayé de stopper tous ses sentiments pour Kurt pendant le mois passé. Mais alors que Kurt s'était endormi petit à petit dans son siège d'avion, Blaine avait regardé la tête de son ami tomber sur son épaule et réalisait que quelle que soit la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux, cela n'avait rien fait. Il aimait toujours Kurt.

Les choses avaient changé en un mois. Un instant, il était accroupi dans le couloir de chez Kurt, écouter son ami raconter comment Blaine était son foyer, et l'instant suivant il ignorait les appels et les messages de Kurt, en refusant systématiquement les propositions pour se retrouver. La culpabilité lui provoquait cette douleur constante que Blaine pouvait difficilement ignorer.

Il avait arrêté de penser à Eddie. Blaine n'arrivait pas à se décider si perdre Kurt n'allait pas plus l'affecter. Il ne voulait pas admettre que c'était pire, que perdre Kurt serait l'une des pires choses qu'il aurait à endurer. Il allait être néanmoins un bon ami.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés lentement jusqu'à il y a de cela une semaine, quand Blaine fit l'erreur de rentrer à la maison après le travail.

Il tournait au coin de son couloir, et soudain vit quelqu'un assis devant sa porte. Alors qu'il s'approchait petit à petit, il savait que c'était Kurt et il réfléchissait à différents scénarios de fuite. Cependant ses pieds suivaient leur propre volonté et se déplaçaient sans qu'il ne les commandaient.

« ça fait six heures que j'attends ici, » Dit Kurt irrité alors que Blaine s'approchait. Il devait avoir vu la crainte dans les yeux de Blaine parce qu'il ajouta, « Tu pourrais au moins me donner six minutes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Blaine, en déverrouillant la porte de son appartement.

« J'ai pris un jour, je suis resté devant ton appartement, à t'attendre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Dit Blaine comme si c'était l'une des choses les plus irrationnelles qu'il n'ait jamais entendue.

« Parce que mon meilleur ami a mis un terme à notre amitié sans me donner le moindre avertissement, et je ne supporte pas bien le rejet, » Kurt dit d'un ton bourru.

Blaine n'osait pas regarder Kurt qui se tenait debout au milieu du salon avec les bras croisés.

« Je suis désolé... »

Kurt poussa un cri de dégout. « Tu es désolé ? » Il s'exclamait.

« Qui y-a-t'il d'autre à dire ? » Marmonna Blaine, en sortant de l'eau du réfrigérateur.

Kurt traversa le seuil de la porte, attrapa le bras de Blaine, le fit se retourner, prit l'eau, la lança à travers le salon, et se mit à hurler.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes ! Ou pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis un mois ! Blaine, si je n'étais pas venu pour te forcer à me parler, est-ce que tu serais venu me voir ? Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si jamais j'étais trop en colère après toi et te disais que c'est trop tard ? Est-ce que cela te toucherait au moins ou est-ce que tu te battrais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'abandonnes ? »

Kurt pleurait, et Blaine se consumait intérieurement.

Bien. C'est ce que Blaine méritait. Il avait été égoïste, égocentrique et n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même quand il avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec Kurt.

Dans sa tête, il pouvait répondre simplement à la question, _je me force à ne plus t'aimer comme ça je pourrais être de nouveau ton ami_.

« Au moins ça rend Alek heureux, » dit Kurt, d'un ton amer.

Et même si c'était ce que Blaine voulait, une onde de colère l'entoura, rendant sa tête lourde.

« Kurt, je suis désolé. Les choses ne sont plus comme avant, » marmonna Blaine.

Kurt le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, baignés de larmes. « Blaine, tu vas continuer à m'expliquer jusqu'à ce que j'accepte tes excuses. »

Kurt croisait les bras et attendait. Blaine soupira.

Les demi-vérités s'écoulaient simplement de sa bouche. « Ce qu'Alek a pensé... C'est juste que je, je n'ai pas voulu que vous vous disputiez comme ça de nouveau. Je me suis dit que si je restais loin de vous deux assez longtemps, Alek changerait d'avis à propos de moi. J'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ce que toi tu aurais pensé. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à recoller les morceaux. J'ai simplement supposé qu'on allait être OK. Si tu n'étais pas venu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé, quand est-ce que je serais revenu. La seule pensée que je puisse te perdre, Kurt... »

Kurt se jeta en avant, en enveloppant Blaine avec ses bras. Ils restaient tous les deux comme ça, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Le cœur de Blaine geignait dans sa poitrine, et il était surpris que Kurt ne rebondissait pas lui-même vu son rythme.

Dans l'avion, il y a dix minutes de cela, Blaine avait arrêté de se préoccuper de ce que pourraient penser les gens autour de lui. Il regardait simplement Kurt, comment sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait, comment ses cils étaient délicatement posés contre sa joue, combien ses lèvres paraissaient douces. A chaque fois que Blaine faisait l'effort de bouger ses yeux, il trouvait autre chose chez Kurt qui l'intéressait.

_Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Et pourquoi tout ce que je remarque maintenant me semble si nouveau ?_ Blaine réfléchissait, alors que les yeux de Kurt bougèrent sous ses paupières.

Blaine voulait que Kurt reste endormi. S'il se réveillait, il penserait à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Alek le soir précédent.

Alek avait supposé que l'autre billet d'avion qu'avait Kurt était pour lui, mais la place avait été réservée pour Blaine. Kurt voulait rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu pendant ce mois éloignés l'un de l'autre, et Alek en avait fait une crise. Une fois encore, c'était une dispute à cause de Blaine. Kurt avait dit à Alek qu'il avait besoin d'espace et qu'il allait tout faire pour ne pas consulter son téléphone.

L'avion finit pas atterrir et Blaine devait réveiller Kurt. Il était groggy mais relativement content de voir le visage de Blaine le regarder.

Le jour allait bien mieux se passer quand Kurt retrouverait sa famille.

* * *

_66 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – _**Kurt**

Kurt remplissait le vieux salon de maquettes, posters et échantillons qui faisaient que la maison ressemblait à un atelier d'artiste. Son père et Carole se perchaient sur le canapé, parcourant du regard les idées pour le mariage.

Il claqua sa baguette contre la paume de son autre main. « ...et avec la blanc, les couleurs vont juste éclater ! Ça ne va pas être ravissant ? »

Son père souriait. « Je me rappelle quand tu commençais l'école primaire, et que tu organisais des cérémonies pour tes Power Rangers. Cela les dépasse définitivement. »

Kurt avait l'air ravi, et approuvait de la tête. « J'imagine que j'ai gardé certaines choses depuis tout ce temps. »

« Kurt, mon chéri, ce mariage va être merveilleux, » dit Carole, en se levant pour prendre Kurt dans ses bras, en l'embrassant sur le front. « Tu devrais travailler la-dedans. Et faire oublier à Finn ses projets de se marier sur un terrain de football au milieu de l'hiver... nous épargner cela à nous tous. »

Kurt riait. Seul son demi-frère pouvait penser à quelque chose d'aussi improbable.

« Je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Vous avez faim tous les deux ? » Demanda Carole. Quand les deux hommes dirent oui de la tête, elle sortit de la pièce.

« Kurt, assieds-toi avec moi, tu veux bien ? » dit son père avec précaution. Kurt s'assit avec appréhension. « J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose, en fait... de quelqu'un. »

Kurt avait l'air perplexe.

* * *

_66 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – _**Blaine**

Blaine regardait tout autour du Lima Bean le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon dieu, je ne suis pas venu ici depuis un bail ! » Dit Blaine, les yeux grands ouverts. Le Lima Bean était le seul café entre Westerville et Lima, alors lui et Kurt venaient toujours là prendre un café pendant l'été. C'était il y a presque deux ans.

« Je ne bois jamais de café, mais c'était ça ou le Breadstix, et ma mère nous aurait étripés si on n'avait pas mangé à la maison, » dit Finn, en étudiant attentivement le menu. « Cela lui manque de ne plus cuisiner pour Kurt et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je déteste cuisiner. Je fais tout bruler, sérieux. Une fois, j'avais réglé la température de mon frigo trop bas, et cela avait fait congelé notre lait, donc j'en avais mis un gros morceau congelé au micro-onde avec mes céréales, et cela a explosé. »

Blaine s'étouffa de rire. Il n'avait rencontré Finn qu'une poignée de fois pendant les étés où il rendait visite à Kurt. Finn était le Quaterback de l'équipe d'Ohio State et était en vacances de printemps à ce moment-là. Kurt les avait chassé de la maison, en insistant que s'ils ne préparaient pas son enterrement de vie de garçon maintenant, ils ne pourraient jamais en organiser un. Aussi dur que c'était à admettre (ou à ne pas admettre), si l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Kurt ressemblait à celui de Blaine, il s'arracherait ses propres yeux.

Kurt n'y était pas allé parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie du cortège, mais Blaine lui avait raconté que son _frère_ (ce qui voulait dire en fait ses parents) leur avait organisé un week-end dans un vignoble. Cela avait été calme et relaxant apparemment mais avait fini par être ennuyeux. Chad, son frère de treize ans, n'avait même pas pu y aller. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge.

« Et donc, que font les types gays pendant les enterrements de vie de garçon ? » Demanda Finn, nonchalant.

« La même chose que les types hétéros, je suppose, » répondit Blaine, en posant son café sur leur table, située à côté de la fenêtre.

« Donc, strip-teaseurs et alcool ? »

Blaine ne savait pas où se mettre. « J'imagine. Cela va être tellement bizarre. »

Finn prit une gorgée de sa boisson, en détournant le regard de Blaine. « Ouais, surtout maintenant que tu es amoureux de mon frère. »

Blaine s'étouffa en buvant.

* * *

_66 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – _**Kurt**

« De quelqu'un ? » Demanda Kurt, en tripotant le tissus de son pantalon.

« Je suis simplement inquiet, » dit son père, en se rapprochant pour ne pas avoir à parler plus fort, « parce que Blaine est là et pas Alek. »

Kurt se mordait la lèvre. « Je me suis disputé avec chacun d'eux. »

« Et tu as choisi Blaine ? »

Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir en colère. « Ne dis pas ça ! » lâcha Kurt. Quand Kurt réalisa à quel point son père paraissait choqué et confus, il parla en cherchant ses mots, « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Alek pense qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Blaine, et Blaine en veut pas se mettre entre nous, alors il a été distant, et Alek est devenu étouffant, et j'ai juste eu besoin de m'éloigner un peu de lui pour recoller les morceaux avec Blaine. »

Le père de Kurt hésita mais finit par dire, « Peut-être qu'Alek a raison. »

Kurt eut le souffle coupé et se leva. « Tu es sérieux ? »

Son père avait l'air de s'en vouloir, cependant, il continua, « Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour Blaine à l'université. »

« C'était à l'université ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

« Je suis juste en train de te dire... Je suis juste en train de dire que peut-être ils ne sont pas complètement partis, » dit-il simplement.

« Papa, je ne me marierais pas avec un homme si j'en aimais un autre. Je suis passé à autre chose avec Blaine il y a des années ! C'est mon meilleur ami. Il est important pour moi. »

« Plus important qu'Alek ? »

Kurt avait croisé ses bras et commençait à faire les cent pas. « Il... l'est. En quelque sorte. C'est mon meilleur ami, papa ! Je ne vais pas choisir ! »

« Je ne vais pas te dire de le faire, mais on se marie avec son meilleur ami – habituellement. Ton mari devient ton meilleur ami. »

« Papa, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire de ne pas me marier avec Alek ? Je suis avec lui depuis trois ans ! » Kurt disait énervé.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça juste pour te caser. »

« Je ne fais pas ça juste pour me caser. J'aime Alek. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Blaine, et même si je l'étais, il n'est pas amoureux de moi. »

Il y eut une longue pause, et Kurt supposait que la discussion était terminée. Il parcourait la pièce et commençait à récupérer ses affaires.

« Je ne serais pas aussi sûr de ça, » marmonna son père, et Kurt en resta la bouche ouverte.

Il était sur le point de demander à son père de s'expliquer quand son téléphone mobile sonna, le prenant par surprise.

* * *

_66 Jours avant le Mariage de Kurt – _**Blaine**

Blaine essuyait le café qui s'égouttait de son menton, fixant Finn incrédule.

« Quoi ? » dit Blaine en ayant le souffle coupé.

« Exactement, » dit Finn avec fierté.

« Non, » déclara Blaine, en posant sa boisson pour de bon, « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je suis amoureux de lui ? »

Finn souriait. « Tu l'aimes. Tu es amoureux de lui. Tu veux faire des petits bébés Kurt et les élever dans une grande maison avec une clôture blanche. Tu aimes mon frère. »

« Je n'aime pas ton frère, » dit Blaine fermement.

« OK, peut-être que tu ne l'as pas toujours aimé, mais tu l'aimes maintenant. Allez. Tu ne peux pas regarder Kurt comme tu le fais et ne pas être amoureux de lui. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? »

Blaine souhaitait qu'il se soit tué en s'étouffant avec son café. Tout ça était douloureux.

« Je-je-euh, je n'ai pas- »

« C'est cool, mec. Je ne dirais rien. Tu n'as même pas besoin de l'admettre devant moi, » répondit Finn. « ça doit être difficile... aimer hypothétiquement mon frère. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. « C'est juste arrivé, » confia-t-il doucement, buvant sa boisson avec honte.

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Finn. « Kurt avait un truc pour toi à une époque. Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait à ce moment-là ? »

Blaine n'aimait pas penser à cela parce que, oui, pourquoi il n'avait 'rien fait à ce moment-là' ? Les choses seraient bien plus simples, si a) il avait réalisé que Kurt avait des sentiments pour lui et b) il avait réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour Kurt.

« J'étais avec Eddie presque tout le temps, » admit Blaine, avec regret.

« Oh c'est vrai, tu allais te marier avec ce type. Est-ce que tu serais marié avec lui s'il ne t'avais pas jeté ? » demanda Finn sans précaution.

Blaine y réfléchit pendant un instant. C'est quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé.

« J'imagine, » dit-il finalement. « Je serais marié et je n'aurais toujours pas réalisé que j'ai toujours aimé Kurt. »

« Toujours, hein ? »

« Avant même que je connaisse Eddie et que Kurt connaisse Alek, ouais. »

Finn faisait une grimace, perdu dans ses pensées. « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de sortir ensemble ? Il y a bien du avoir une étincelle, l'envie d'aller à un petit rendez-vous. »

Blaine haussa des épaules, en respirant profondément. En s'appuyant sur la table, il regardait au plafond, il répondit, « Mes relations ont toujours été instables. Je voulais juste avoir Kurt aussi longtemps que possible. Je ne voulais pas faire foirer quelque chose d'aussi bien. »

Finn dit tristement, « Tu aurais pu avoir quelque chose de formidable. »

Blaine s'enfonça sur lui-même. « Aurais pu, ouais. »

* * *

_66 Jours avant le Mariage de Kurt – _**Kurt**

« Hey, Kurt, écoute. Ne raccroche pas, OK. Je sais que tu veux ton espace et tout, mais il s'est passé quelque chose... »

Alek avait l'air plein de remords. La gorge de Kurt se serra. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

Alek pris une profonde respiration. « Eddie. C'est Eddie. »

« Eddie ? Quoi... Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Il est blessé ? Oh mon- »

« Non, Kurt, non, » Dit Alek sèchement. « Il est revenu. »

Il est revenu ? Il est revenu. Non...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : ** Euh. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre. Désolé si je vous ai déçu. Merci pour les retours néanmoins ! =)

**Note de la traductrice** : Ben moi je l'aime bien ce chapitre, ne serait-ce que pour sa construction... sans parler du cliffanger !

**Merci de votre suivi, à bientôt pour la suite !**


	12. I don't believe in fate

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Enfin la suite de cette belle histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_After all, we're only human – always fighting what we're feeling, hurt instead of healing…_

_Nous ne sommes que des humains, après tout – toujours en train de lutter contre ce que nous ressentons, se blesser au lieu de se soigner..._

_-Jon Mclaughlin_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Douze – I don't believe in fate**

"Je ne crois pas au destin."

_64 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Kurt savait que Blaine était bloqué. Mais cela était égal à Kurt. Il aurait été bloqué lui aussi.

Les essuie-glaces de son vieux Escalade (la voiture actuelle de Finn) balayaient rapidement la pluie. Blaine les regardait, presque hypnotisé. Kurt regardait Blaine.

« Je veux aller à l'intérieur, » marmonna Blaine, le regard porté loin de Kurt.

« Ce n'est pas une effraction? » Kurt demanda dans le doute, en essayant de regarder à travers la pluie.

Ils étaient assis au milieu du parking presque vide de l'ancien lycée de Blaine – Dalton Academy. En tenant absolument à conduire, ils avaient emprunté la voiture de Finn et fait un détour par là. Ils étaient assis dans la voiture depuis environ dix minutes.

« Je suis un ancien élève, et les Warblers devraient être en train de répéter, donc il y a des gens dans l'école, techniquement. »

Avant d'avoir le feu vert, Blaine ouvrit sa porte et couru vers l'élégante entrée à double battant. Kurt regardait au chaud depuis son siège sa tête frisottée devenir de plus en plus petite. Blaine força une porte en bois pour l'ouvrir. En se retournant, il fit signe de la main à Kurt pour qu'il le suive.

En soupirant, il le suivit, la pluie claquant contre lui. En passant devant Blaine en courant, Kurt secoua les gouttes de son manteau une fois à l'intérieur de l'eau éclaboussait partout. Blaine arborait un large sourire, en pensant que Kurt ressemblait à un chat tout mouillé et mal à l'aise.

En passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Kurt regardait autour de lui. Dalton ne ressemblait à aucune autre école qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait l'aspect d'un musée avec des peintures aux murs, des chandeliers en cristal, et des sols de marbre. Ça allait bien avec ses élèves ceci-dit. L'élite sortait diplômée de Dalton, pas de simples lycéens. La plupart des amis de Blaine avaient été dans des universités de l'Ivy League.

« Cela n'a pas changé, » dit Kurt distraitement, en regardant son reflet au sol.

Le bas tout trempé de Blaine s'approcha de lui. Il fixait le regard de Kurt, et ses yeux étaient confus.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir amené ici, » dit-il doucement.

Kurt se retenait de rire. « Tu ne l'as jamais fait, » il assura. « J'ai espionné les Warblers un jour pour les New Directions. »

« Sérieux ? » Blaine dit en riant.

Kurt hocha de la tête. « Je me suis promené dans l'école, en suivant des groupes de personnes, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais dans un groupe de garçons qui allaient voir les Warblers, » dit Kurt. « Je les ai simplement suivis. Vous étiez en train de chanter une chanson de Kelly Clarkson*. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens. »

Blaine se retenait de rire. « Je me souviens, ouais. C'était mon premier solo. »

Kurt resta bouche bée. Faisant marcher sa cervelle, il essayait de se souvenir de ce jour. Au milieu de la foule, il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir les Warblers.

Attends, il se souvenait.

« Oh mon Dieu, » marmonna Kurt, en revoyant un Blaine au visage juvénile dans sa tête.

« C'était mon premier solo, » dit Blaine timidement, en jouant avec les boutons de son manteau.

Kurt rougissait. Il se souvenait de lui-même, à dix-sept ans, pensant que _ce soliste est craquant. Regarde moi. Regarde moi !_ Kurt se souvenait de ses genoux qui s'étaient ramollis quand le Blaine de dix-sept ans croisa son regard, en souriant encore plus alors qu'il continuait à chanter.

« Tu m'as vu ! » Dit Kurt tout d'un coup. « On s'était regardé. » Blaine avait le visage de _comment-tu-peux-te-souvenir-de-ça ? _« Je m'en souviens c'est tout je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre. »

« J'imagine que nous nous sommes rencontrés avant qu'on se rencontre, » Blaine remarqua.

« C'est comme si on était fait pour se rencontrer, » Kurt confirma. Il sentait se propager en lui une chaleur à partir de son estomac, cela fit disparaître en une seconde la sensation de la pluie froide.

Blaine donna un petit coup de coude à Kurt. « Je ne crois pas au destin, mais ouais, on était fait pour ça, je pense. »

En se souriant à lui-même, Kurt commença à parcourir le couloir vide. On entendait l'écho de ses pas. Blaine le suivait de près. Kurt voulait rester là aussi longtemps que possible. Ìl voulait arrêter le temps. Au dehors de Dalton, il n'y avait que des mauvaises choses qui les attendaient.

« A quelle heure tes parents nous attendent ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Ils ne nous attendent pas, » déclara Blaine.

Kurt leva les sourcils. « Tu ne leur as pas dit que tu passais par là, que tu étais dans l'Ohio ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Je vais à la maison pour seulement voir Chad. Quelque part, j'espère que mes parents ne sont pas à la maison. »

Ils s'approchaient d'un énorme escalier en spirale. La pluie clapotait sur la vitre au dessus de leurs têtes, et cela donnait une couleur sombre à la pièce. Kurt s'assit sur la première marche et tapota l'espace à côté de lui pour que Blaine s'asseye.

« Mon père était ravi qu'Eddie me quitte, » dit Blaine, et Kurt le vit tressaillir. « Etre gay c'est mal. Agir comme tel est pire. Quand je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier, il m'a presque renié. »

Kurt posa une main sur un genou de Blaine, en y frottant son pouce, de manière rassurante.

Blaine continuait, « Si son plan était que je sois malheureux, ça a marché. »

« Je te le promets, cela passera, Blaine, et tu pourras montrer à ton père qu'il ne peut pas te dicter ta vie. Etre malheureux est un choix et être heureux aussi, » Kurt assura doucement.

Blaine plaça sa main sur celle de Kurt. Leurs regards se fixèrent. De la même façon que lors de la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, sept ans auparavant, l'estomac de Kurt se retourna.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se pencher plus sur ce sentiment, un bruit troubla le calme dans lequel ils étaient. Blaine, en souriant, se releva.

En attrapant la main de Kurt, il dit, « Suis moi. Je connais un raccourci. »

En courant presque, Blaine entraina Kurt le long d'un autre couloir vide. La musique était de plus en plus forte. Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant un jeu de portes qui étaient entrouvertes. A l'intérieur, les Warblers étaient en train de répéter.

Blaine souriait, les yeux presque radieux. Kurt le regardait.

« ça te manque ? » il murmura.

Blaine hocha de la tête tristement. « Les choses étaient tellement simples à ce moment-là. »

Kurt n'était pas d'accord. Les années lycée avaient été horribles. Une fois à l'université, il avait été mieux compris, et maintenant dans le monde réel, il gagnait le respect des autres petit à petit. Toutefois, il lui manquait cette innocence d'être un adolescent.

Kurt appuya sur les portes jusqu'à se qu'elles se referment. Blaine lui lança un regard perçant.

« On devrait y aller, » dit Kurt, en se reculant de Blaine. Rester bloqué n'aiderait pas en fait. Blaine devait affronter cela, réalisa Kurt. Blaine fonça des sourcils mais approuva de la tête, en le suivant.

Kurt s'était attendu à ce que le trajet vers l'ancienne maison de Blaine soit silencieux, ils étaient chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Blaine avait éteint la musique, et Kurt remarqua qu'il souriait tout d'un coup.

« Donc, à propos de toi nous espionnant... »

Kurt sourit et raconta en détail son expérience.

Blaine avait une maison énorme – des briques jaunes autour de larges fenêtres à cadres noirs. La pelouse de devant était verte et les jardiniers avaient apparemment planté des fleurs récemment parce qu'il y avait des emballages sur le devant. L'intérieur semblait chaleureux et accueillant, ce qui n'était qu'un leurre.

Blaine semblait ralentir au fur et à mesure que la voiture s'approchait, pour éviter l'inévitable. Il gara la voiture sur l'emplacement prévu pour. Au fond de lui, Kurt espérait le meilleur quand il se lança sous la pluie. Blaine ne le suivait pas. Kurt fit le tour de la voiture en courant, pour ouvrir violemment la portière de Blaine.

« Allez ! » criait-il sous la pluie.

Un instant après, les deux garçons se précipitaient vers la porte. Il n'y avait pas de porche, alors ils sonnèrent et restèrent là. Kurt pouvait voir une personne s'approcher à travers le verre dépoli de la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il réalisèrent que c'était le père de Blaine.

Ces doigts se serrèrent d'avantage à la porte, et pendant une milliseconde, la porte trembla comme s'il avait été sur le point de la refermer.

« Blaine ? » dit son père.

Blaine marmonna un salut avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Kurt se faufila à côté de l'homme dont le regard était fixé sur son fils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air bien moins que ravi.

« Kurt et moi étions dans l'Ohio. J'ai pensé que j'allais m'arrêter ici. » Dit Blaine, comme s'il marchait sur des œufs.

« Chéri, qui était à la porte ? » demandait une voix douce depuis une pièce voisine. La mère de Blaine arriva en trottinant et en portant un panier de vêtements. Elle sourit largement à son fils. « Blaine, mon cœur, que fais-tu ici ? »

Blaine prit le panier, le déposa sur l'escalier et embrassa sa mère.

« Ils étaient dans l'Ohio, » dit fermement son père.

« Oh, je suis contente que vous soyez venus nous rendre visite, » dit sa mère, en ouvrant son manteau. « Vous êtes trempés. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il pleuvait autant. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous changer tous les deux ? »

Elle embrassa Blaine encore un fois et se déplaça pour embrasser Kurt de la même façon. Kurt se rappela tout d'un coup qu'en fait il aimait _vraiment_ bien la mère de Blaine.

« Il y a un carton avec tes vieux vêtements juste à l'entrée du grenier, » sa mère leur avertit alors qu'ils avaient sauté sur les marches.

Ils passèrent devant quelques pièces. Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre inoccupée de Chad, en soufflant de déception. Il s'arrêta aussi dans son ancienne chambre, en faisant les gros yeux. Ils l'avaient transformée en chambre d'ami, et cela ne ressemblait plus du tout à la chambre de Blaine. Kurt vit tout cela d'un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui. Puis ils étaient arrivés au grenier.

« Je suis surpris qu'ils n'aient pas brûlé tout ça, » dit Blaine, en sortant le carton de ses vieux habits.

Kurt le suivait quand ils revenaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Blaine. Il ouvrit le carton dès qu'il l'avait posé sur le lit.

« Prends ce que tu veux. »

Kurt jeta un coup d'oeil et tout ce qu'il voyait était du rouge et du bleu. Il sourit. « C'était quand tu étais toujours dans les couleurs de ta période à Dalton, hein ? »

Alors que Blaine remplaçait sa chemise mouillée par une sèche, il rigola. Kurt fouilla dans le carton, à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée, spécifiquement des pantalons plus long, pour qu'il ne soit pas un crime de la mode ambulant. Blaine finit de se changer rapidement.

« OK, je reviens. Je vais me disputer avec lui pour en finir pour de bon, » dit Blaine avec tristesse, en glissant sa main le long de l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt changea de vêtement et après quelques minutes, décida d'aller au rez de chaussée. Alors qu'il s'approchait des marches d'escaliers, il entendait la voix de Blaine augmenter de volume.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'excuse d'être venu vous rendre visite ? » demanda Blaine sèchement.

« Non, mais je n'apprécie pas que tu dépenses notre argent pour voyager inutilement avec ce garçon, » rétorqua le père de Blaine.

« Le nom de ce garçon est Kurt, ce que tu sais déjà, et ce n'est pas votre argent que j'ai utilisé. J'ai un boulot ! De plus, ce séjour n'est pas inutile. Kurt devait dire à ses parents... des... choses. »

« Choses ? Quelles choses ? » demanda sa mère, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Rien de grave, » répondit Blaine, d'une voix plus douce. « Il est simplement- il va se marier. »

Le père de Blaine rigola d'un rire qui n'avait rien d'une réaction à quelque chose de drôle.

« Vous êtes des gens qui n'apprenez jamais rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » cracha Blaine.

« ça veut dire, qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle les gens comme vous ne devraient pas se marier. Est-ce qu'il n'a rien retenu de toi et de ta parodie de mariage ? »

Le feu commençait à prendre dans l'estomac de Kurt. Cela lui était égal si le père de Blaine tapait sur son mariage, mais parler si mal du mariage de Blaine le poussait hors de lui.

Le père de Blaine continuait, « A moins que... Est-ce que c'est avec _toi_ qu'il se marie ?, Blaine ? »

« Non ! » Blaine répondit immédiatement. « Je ne me marie pas avec Kurt. »

« Bien. C'était une erreur à la base que tu te maries, Blaine. »

Blaine poussa un cri de frustration. « Tu vois, j'ai mieux à faire que penser à tes mots d'encouragement. Tu dis simplement ça parce que pour toi, le fait que des gays se marient est une abomination. Je vais en haut. Une fois que Chad sera à la maison, et que je l'aurait salué, on partira. »

Kurt entendit les pas de Blaine sur les marches. Paniqué, il retourna dans la chambre. En s'asseyant sur le lit l'air le plus décontracté possible, Kurt essayait de prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Blaine se précipita dans la chambre. Il poussa le carton de vêtements par terre et s'assit à côté de Kurt, en respirant profondément.

« Si mauvais que ça ? » Kurt demanda, en frictionnant le dos de Blaine.

Le visage de Blaine était rouge de colère. « Pire que ça. »

« Dans combien de temps ton frère sera à la maison, tu penses ? »

« Dans une heure ? Il a baseball après l'école. »

« Viens là, » marmonna Kurt, en s'entrainant lui-même et Blaine au milieu du lit, et en s'allongeant. Il poussa la tête de Blaine sur sa poitrine, entoura les épaules de Blaine de ses bras, ses doigts jouant avec les boucles de la tête de son ami. Blaine tenait la taille de Kurt près de lui.

« J'aimerais qu'il m'accepte. Je ne suis juste qu'un fardeau, dépensant leur argent et vivant d'une façon qu'il désapprouve. Si je pouvais choisir d'être heureux, je choisirais là maintenant, » admit Blaine.

Kurt ressentait une douleur dans sa poitrine. Si Blaine n'était pas heureux en ce moment, il ne le serait pas avant longtemps. Il voulait le rendre heureux, même pour une petit bout de temps. Il voulait tout arrêter et donner ça à Blaine.

« Dors, Blaine, » murmura Kurt en effleurant le visage de son ami. Blaine se laissait aller dans la caresse avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la poitrine de Kurt.

En dormant, il ne penserait ni à son père ni à Eddie ni à combien la vie n'avait pas été simple depuis qu'il était parti de Dalton. Quand il dormait, tout disparaissait.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, » dit Blaine, en laissant s'échapper un simple rire.

Bien, le plan arrivait à point nommé.

« Blaine, Eddie est revenu, » Kurt lui sortit simplement.

Blaine resserra son étreinte autour de Kurt.

« Ouais, endormons-nous, » répondit Blaine, de la crainte dans la voix.

Kurt plissa ses lèvres, en tenant Blaine, en laissant ses bras lui dire qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tomber, qu'il ne le laisserait pas affronter cela tout seul. Des larmes traversaient sa chemise.

Son cœur palpitait comme si c'était le sien qui se brisait au lieu de celui de Blaine. Ça y était.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : ** *La chanson de Katy Perry a été remplacée par la chanson de Kelly Clarkson parce que Blaine et Kurt étaient Juniors en 2005, et que Katy n'était pas encore populaire =)

**Note de la traductrice** : une précision si besoin sur l'Ivy League : c'est le nom donné au groupe des 8 universités les plus prestigieuses des USA : Harvard, Yale, Columbia, Princeton, Brown, Cornell, Dartmouth College, Pennsylvania.

**Merci énormément de votre suivi, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps à accorder à mes fictions ces derniers temps, c'est pas trop parti pour s'arranger pour l'instant mais à bientôt pour la suite, en tout cas j'espère, je vais faire tout mon possible !**


	13. The wrong two boys to love

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Nouveau chapitre, cette fois la confrontation que vous attendez peut-être depuis l'avant-dernier chapitre va bien avoir lieu... dun dun dun... Si Cooper était dans cet univers, il vous dirait de vous préparer à un « emotionnal tornado » !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Why don't you remember the reason you loved me before?_

_Pourquoi ne te rappelles-tu pas de la raison pour laquelle tu m'aimais avant ?_

_Baby, please remember me once more._

_Chéri, s'il-te-plait rappelle-toi de moi une fois de plus._

_-Adele_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Treize – ****The wrong two boys to love**

"Aimer les deux garçons qu'il ne fallait pas ."

_Avril – Avant-dernière Année_

Le ciel sentait comme la pluie. Et même si l'humidité ne faisait pas du bien à ses cheveux, Kurt aimait l'odeur de la pluie. Au lieu de regarder les gens marcher d'un pas trainant devant lui, il fermait les yeux et respirait l'odeur.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit qu'il était seul. Il l'était. Il n'y avait que lui, le sol humide, et la lune blanche et brillante.

« Hé, toi. »

Et Blaine.

Tout en regardant la lune, il répondit, « Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. »

Kurt sentit que Blaine essayait de glisser quelque chose dans sa main, alors il s'en saisit. Portant le cadeau à ses yeux, Kurt découvrit un petit bouquet de lys orangés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as acheté des fleurs ? » Demanda Kurt, sentant des bouillonnements dans son estomac.

« Tes créations étaient dans ton tout premier défilé de mode – tu as demandé à tout le monde de ne pas venir, donc, j'ai acheté tes fleurs préférées et je me suis quand même pointé, » Blaine lui dit d'un ton taquin.

Kurt sentait successivement la pluie et les fleurs, et même si le défilé s'était horriblement passé (les autres collections avaient été quelconques, et un des mannequins s'était cogné à un éclairage, faisant éclater l'ampoule, et projeter des morceaux de verre dans le public), la venue de Blaine rendait la soirée meilleure, après tout.

Ils se mirent à marcher le long de la rue. Kurt prenait un tas de photos des fleurs dans sa tête puis regarda vers Blaine.

« Je peux le faire ? » Kurt demanda doucement, en tenant les fleurs plus fermement.

Blaine lui sourit. « C'est pour ça que je les ai achetées. »

Avec un large sourire, Kurt défaisait le ruban qui retenait les fleurs et retirait le papier gaufré autour des tiges. Il les tendit à Blaine, qui jeta le papier et fourra le ruban dans sa poche. Blaine repérait un duo de deux filles qui s'approchaient, et qui discutaient l'une avec l'autre. Kurt arracha deux fleurs du bouquet et les tendit brusquement vers les filles. Tout en le regardant avec appréhension, elles prenaient les lys. Les yeux de Kurt les avaient rassurées que ce n'était qu'un gentil geste, donc elles lui sourirent et partirent en trottinant.

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Il se rappelait du temps où Alek achetait des fleurs à Kurt, et dès qu'il était parti, il emmenait Blaine marcher. Immédiatement, Kurt commençait à distribuer les fleurs à des étrangers. Confus, Blaine avait demandé, « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » et Blaine se rappelait de la réponse de Kurt : « Les fleurs sont jolies à regarder, mais je déteste les placer simplement dans un vase, pour attendre qu'elles meurent. J'aime les donner à d'autres personnes. Peut-être que je pourrai ainsi rendre le jour pourri de quelqu'un, un peu meilleur. »

Kurt en tendit une autre à une vieille dame qui la prit en échange d'une bise rapide que Kurt permit à Blaine de recevoir.

« Peut-être que j'aurais du garder celles-là, » admit Kurt, en touchant le pétale de l'une d'entre elles. « Elles sont comme des fleurs de la haine puisque je suis tellement déçu de ce défilé. »

Blaine en retira une du bouquet, et la passa à un homme d'affaire qui le remercia. « Tes affaires étaient formidables, Kurt. Tu as brillé parmi tous les autres, et ce n'était pas un de tes modèles qui a balancé du verre au public. Les gens vont se souvenir de tes vêtements. »

« Non, » commença Kurt, en donnant un lys à un sans-abri, juché sur les marches d'un magasin, « ils vont se rappeler du verre et des tenues hideuses à moitié terminées. Les désastres sont plus mémorables. »

Kurt n'avait plus qu'une fleur. Il récupéra son ruban orange et le noua de nouveau autour de la fleur.

« Merci d'être quand même venu. J'avais vraiment envie que quelqu'un soit là, même si j'avais dit que je ne le voulais pas, » avoua Kurt, en offrant la fleur à Blaine. « Au cas où ton jour aurait été pourri. »

* * *

_62 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

« Est-ce qu'Alek a dit où était Eddie ? » Demanda Blaine, en surveillant que sa valise n'arrive sur le tapis à bagages.

Kurt ferma son téléphone en râlant. « Il ne répond à aucun de mes messages ni de mes appels, mais avant que l'avion décolle, il a dit qu'il était à ton appartement. »

Blaine se pencha en avant et attrapa les poignées de son sac et de celui de Kurt. « Est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ? »

Tout en commençant à faire rouler sa valise, Kurt lui répondit, « Bien sûr. Je ne te laisserai pas l'affronter seul. Je vais probablement lui en coller une dans les dents ceci-dit. »

Blaine se mordait les lèvres, en regardant Kurt sur les côtés. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour Eddie parce qu'il avait été trop préoccupé avec ses nouveaux sentiments envers Kurt. Est-ce que le fait de revoir Eddie allait lui faire revenir ses vieux sentiments ? Est-ce qu'il n'en aurait plus rien à faire d'Eddie à cause de Kurt ? Ou est-ce qu'il ressentirait un peu des deux ? Son estomac se contracta et il se sentit mal, il aurait voulu avoir un sachet contre le mal de l'air à sa disposition.

Kurt remarqua le changement de couleur de son ami. « Blaine, je ne vais pas te laisser tant que tu ne me l'auras pas demandé, OK ? Je ne vais pas le laisser te faire du mal. »

Blaine était reconnaissant de cet amitié mais malade des papillonnements qui remplaçaient son estomac vide.

* * *

_Avril – Avant-dernière Année_

« Tu réalises qu'il y a des centaines restos dans New York, et qu'on va toujours aux deux même endroits, » Blaine déclarait, en agitant la fleur en l'air comme si c'était une baguette de chef d'orchestre.

« On mange jamais beaucoup ailleurs qu'au réfectoire de toute façon, » lui rétorqua Kurt.

« Et bien, je pense qu'on devrait profiter pleinement du fait de vivre à New York, » dit Blaine. En tendant les bras devant lui, il continuait, « Voici ma requête : on mange, n'importe où ça nous semblerait aller, dans un établissement différent de la ville et on n'y revient jamais. Le temps qu'on ait quarante ans, tous les deux mariés, vieux et avec genre six enfants chacun, nous aurons mangé dans chacun des endroits de New York. Comment tu trouves ça ? »

« Cher. » Blaine frappa Kurt avec le lys orangé. « Mais j'aime cette idée. Pourquoi pas cet endroit ? »

Ils étaient à deux blocks de leur résidence et se tenaient devant _La Lanterna di Vittorio_, une pizzeria et café. De l'extérieur, c'était petit et pas attrayant, mais à l'intérieur, les garçons se rendirent compte dès qu'il y étaient entrés, que c'était agréable et assez grand. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux immédiatement.

« Bonsoir vous deux, » dit-il avec un large sourire. « Où aimeriez-vous être assis ? » Il y a le secteur du café où vous êtes, le bar au fond, ou dehors dans le jardin. »

Blaine regarda rapidement Kurt dans les yeux. Ils allaient manger là qu'une fois autant aller dehors.

« Le jardin, s'il vous plait, » répondit Kurt.

Le serveur les conduit au fond, ouvrit une double porte en verre, et les laissa entrer dans le jardin. Ce n'était pas un jardin en fait. C'était un espace en brique de taille moyenne recouvert de plantes grimpantes, qui s'enroulaient au plafond. Le plafond comprenait un alignement de fenêtres. La lune brillait à travers le verre trouble et humide, mais la pièce était belle avec des guirlandes de lumière et des bougies allumées sur toutes les tables.

C'était un endroit parfait pour un rendez-vous. Vraiment dommage qu'ils ne soient pas avec leurs petits-amis.

« Je vous apporte les menus, les garçons, » dit le joyeux serveur, en sautillant presque.

Kurt s'assit sur sa lourde chaise d'extérieur, le métal frais le faisant frissonner. Blaine le fixait du regard, en souriant à moitié, la main survolant la bougie, ce qui faisait danser la flamme.

« Sur une échelle, de 1 à J. Alexander, combien gay est notre serveur ? » demanda Kurt, en regardant la porte.

Avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répondre, le serveur, avec un badge sur lequel on lisait 'Joshua', était de retour.

« Mon nom est Joshua, et je vais m'occuper de vous ce soir, » il commença, et alors qu'il déblatérait sur les spécialités, Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il pouvait lire sur le visage de Blaine, _C'est un dix. Définitivement. Regarde, il te déshabille du regard !_

Le visage de Kurt se redressa immédiatement vers Joshua, qui était effectivement en train de lui lancer un regard intense. Kurt détourna les yeux de gêne.

« Bien, je vous laisse un moment pour vous décider, » dit Joshua, en touchant doucement le bras de Kurt avec son carnet.

Kurt se pencha en avant, en accentuant chaque syllabe. « Oh. Mon. DIEU ! »

« Il est mignon, » dit Blaine en chantonnant, les yeux parcourant le menu.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça son visage dans le menu. Quand Joshua s'approcha, il demanda brusquement à Kurt ce qu'il voulait comme boisson, comme s'il était le point de se déshydrater.

Pris de panique, Kurt tendit le bras le long de la table, pour attraper la main de Blaine. D'un regard séduisant, il dit, « Nous prendrons des verres d'eau, s'il-vous-plait. »

En essayant de rester joyeux, Joshua s'éloigna.

« Je voulais un Pepsi, » dit Blaine, l'air battu.

* * *

_62 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Blaine.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, » avoua Blaine, en s'agrippant au haut du bras de Kurt.

« Le compteur tourne, » dit Kurt d'un air sévère, en se forçant à se détacher de Blaine. Après avoir sorti leurs sacs du coffre et payé le chauffeur, Kurt dut tirer Blaine hors du taxi. « Ecoute, ça va aller. Ça ira bien. »

« Non, ça va pas aller, » marmonna Blaine d'un ton monotone.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine. « Je serai là. Même si tu veux que ce soit moi qui parle, je vais t'aider. On va régler ça. Simplement, promets moi une chose toutefois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand j'étais ado, quand mon père m'a donné cette terrible discussion sur le sexe, il a dit une chose dont je me rappelle toujours. C'était, _'Ne te jette pas sur le premier venu, comme si tu ne comptais pas.'_ Je veux que tu me promettes que tu t'en souviendras parce que Eddie va essayer de te reprendre. Il va se servir de larmes et des années de pratique à te faire lui pardonner, comme toutes ces fois là par le passé. Ne lui pardonne pas. Il ne mérite pas ton pardon. Il mérite un bon coup dans la face, » Kurt ajouta la dernière phrase à bout de souffle. « Je veux que toi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, tu sois heureux. Le seul moyen pour que tu puisses être heureux, c'est que tu passes à autre chose. »

Kurt tenait le visage de Blaine entre ses mains. Tout ce que Blaine voulait lui dire c'était qu'il l'avait fait, dire à Kurt qu'il était passé à autre chose, mais qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il avait mal tout le temps parce qu'il voulait que son meilleur ami l'aime, soit amoureux de lui, mais il ne pourrait jamais demander ça à Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

* * *

_Avril – Avant-dernière Année_

Les deux parcouraient les deux blocks vers leur résidence.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Blaine, en sautant par dessus une flaque d'eau.

Kurt souriait. « Beaucoup mieux en fait. »

« Tiens, » lança Blaine, en tendant la fleur à Kurt. « J'ai été heureux toute la soirée. Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Kurt l'attrapa alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Il la donna au concierge de garde et les deux marchèrent vers leur couloir.

En tournant au coin, ils voyaient qu'il y avait deux personnes devant leur porte. Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, tous les deux se rendirent comptent que ces personnes au loin étaient deux personnes bien précises.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je t'ai attendu après ton défilé ! » S'exclama Alek, en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Nous avions rendez-vous, Blaine. On a perdu notre réservation ! » Cria Eddie, en se relevant.

Tous les deux voulaient faire demi-tour et partir.

Et même s'ils culpabilisaient, chacun réalisa combien tout était plus simple quand il n'y avait pas leurs petits-amis.

* * *

_62 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Blaine s'arrêta de marcher quand il arriva au coin de chez lui. Il l'avait vu.

« Kurt. »

Blaine croyait que c'était sa voix qui était en train d'appeler son ami, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, encore moins parler. Au fond du couloir, il y avait deux garçons dressées devant la porte de chez Blaine. Un des deux était Eddie. L'autre était Alek, qui maintenant pressait le pas vers Blaine et Kurt.

« Kurt, » dit encore Alek, en les atteignant. Il prit la main de son petit-ami. « Allons-y. »

Kurt retira sa main précipitamment. « Non, je reste avec Blaine. »

« Kurt, non, tu dois les laisser régler de ça, » murmura Alek, en s'adressant droit devant le visage de Kurt.

« Blaine a besoin de moi. Je ne vais pas simplement m'assoir et le laisser, » Kurt fusillait du regard Eddie qui s'approchait, « blesser mon meilleur ami encore une fois. Je suis peut-être petit, mais j'ai joué au football au lycée, et peut-être que je n'ai taclé personne, mais j'ai vu mes équipiers le faire suffisamment de fois pour savoir comment faire ! »

Alek retenait Kurt parce que Eddie était dangereusement proche.

« Blaine, dit à Kurt de partir, » dit Eddie, en regardant avec indifférence son ex-fiancé.

La gorge de Blaine se serra. Sans regarder Kurt, il dit, « Tu n'as pas besoin de rester, Kurt. »

Eddie et Alek se hochèrent mutuellement la tête alors que Blaine passait devant Eddie.

Alors qu'Alek forçait Kurt à partir, il voulait crier, TU AS PROMIS !, à Blaine, Blaine croisa son regard depuis le coin.

_Reste près_, appelaient ses yeux noisette. Kurt ne pouvait pas répondre ils étaient déjà trop éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Après avoir déverrouillé sa porte, Blaine rentra à l'intérieur.

« Tu as changé les serrures, » dit Eddie sans détour.

« Tu as gardé ta clé, » répondit Blaine sans émotion.

« Blaine, si on pouvait juste parler comme deux adultes- »

« Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » Blaine s'exclama, en lançant un regard noir à Eddie.

Eddie soupira. « Je me sentait mal. »

« MAL ? » cria Blaine. « Tu te sentais mal ? Je me suis senti comme si tu avait arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine, l'avais emporté avec toi et jeté du haut de l'Empire State Building ! Est-ce que tu réalises comment j'ai été humilié, comment j'ai eu le cœur brisé quand tu n'es pas venu ? M'envoyer un message aurait même eu plus de considération. »

« Blaine... » Eddie marmonnait, en voulant atteindre les mains de Blaine.

« Non ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher ! » Cria Blaine, en reculant. « Je veux que tu partes. Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Tu as fait ton choix, et je ne vais pas te pardonner. »

« S'il-te-plait. Tu es heureux que je ne me sois pas marié avec toi. Je t'ai fait une faveur, » cracha Eddie de colère.

La bouche grande ouverte, Blaine était sonné, « Est-ce que tu es ding- »

« Je voulais me sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, » avoua Eddie. « ça m'a brisé le cœur de te quitter, Blaine. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » Blaine marmonna, confus.

« Réponds-moi à une question. Je sais que tu penses que je ne le mérite pas, ou quoi que ce soit, mais je vais tout t'expliquer, donc répond juste à celle là pour moi, » implora Eddie.

« Quoi ? » Blaine demanda avec impatience.

« Est-ce que tu aimes Kurt maintenant ? »

Une fois de plus, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. « Je-_quoi _? »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes maintenant que je ne suis plus là à te retenir ? »

« Eddie- »

« Dis-moi la vérité ! Tu es amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Eddie criait, les yeux au bord des larmes. »

« Je- »

« Je devais te quitter parce que je ne voulais pas être là quand tu aurais réalisé à quel point tu l'aimais. »

« Je ne- »

« Ne mens pas, Blaine ! Tu crois que je suis le méchant, et merde, je le suis surement, mais au moins je suis honnête. J'étais en train de parler avec Alek. _Ils vont se marier_. Comment tu peux faire ça à Alek ? »

« Eddie, je- » Blaine bafouillait, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Tu dois le dire à Kurt. Tu dois lui dire pour qu'il n'épouse pas Alek, » supplia Eddie, en tremblant.

« Il aime Alek. Il ne m'aime p- »

« Blaine, il t'a aimé dès qu'il a emménagé, en première année ! Je vous ai vu tous les deux tomber amoureux, à six portes de là. Je t'ai vu te consoler avec moi plein de fois parce que tu avais trop peur d'être avec Kurt ou parce que Kurt commençait à sortir avec Alek pour t'oublier. Je ne suis pas aveugle, mais j'ai pensé de façon stupide que quelque part je suffirais. Réponds à ma question, Blaine. Est-ce que tu l'aimes maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas te laisser tomber amoureux de lui, parce qu'il va se marier et tu vas perdre toutes les chances d'être avec lui ? »

Blaine voulait s'enfuir en courant. Il voulait tomber par terre. Il voulait faire n'importe quoi plutôt qu'admettre que Eddie avait raison parce que Eddie avait toujours été le méchant dans cette histoire, mais maintenant...

« Oui. »

Eddie respira fébrilement. « Dis le lui. »

« Je ne pe-peux pas. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Manifestement Alek le rend heureux. »

« Parce qu'il va se marier avec Alek ? Tu allais te marier avec moi et tu aimais déjà Kurt. »

Blaine murmura, « Je n'avais pas réalisé... »

« Tu sais, cela n'a pas été une décision irréfléchie – de te quitter, » dit Eddie, avec plus de confiance dans la voix. « J'y pensais depuis le réveillon. » Le cœur de Blaine commença à battre fortement dans sa poitrine. « Est-ce que tu as jamais deviné où j'étais ? »

Blaine avait du mal à penser pendant un moment. Il était en train de chercher Eddie juste avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent, juste avant qu'il embrasse Kurt. Où est-ce qu'il _était allé_ ? »

Eddie finit par lui donner la réponse. « Laisse-moi te faire un dessin. Je marche au milieu de la fête, vois mon petit-ami avec sa langue dans la gorge de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu peux t'imaginer comment j'étais contrarié ça jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'est Kurt, le garçon dont tu es amoureux, celui avec qui je suis toujours en compétition. Dégouté, je suis parti en courant à l'étage et je me suis enfermé dans la chambre de quelqu'un. J'ai pleuré pendant environ une heure.

Minuit arrive et il y a un grand vacarme au rez de chaussée, et alors que ça se calme, il y a un bruit à la porte. De peur, je me réfugie dans le placard. J'étais loin de me douter de ça, que quand la porte s'ouvre, le clair de lune frappe le dos d'un corps très familier, des mains familières, tout de familier. Je ne voulais pas croire que c'était vous deux, mais je sais que c'est le cas. Horrifié, je suis sur le point de sortir, quand tous les deux vous commencez à parler :

'Tu es saoul,' tu dis.

Et Kurt répond, 'je sais,' et vous vous embrassez et vous vous pelotez. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Tu dis d'autre trucs, mais finalement tu mets Kurt devant le fait accompli.

'Je ne suis pas Alek,' tu dis.

Et Kurt répond, alors qu'il en veut plus, il dit, 'Je sais, Blaine,' et tous les deux vous vous jeter au visage de l'autre. »

Le souffle coupé, Blaine marmonna, « Tu as tout vu. Tu étais là ? »

« J'ai attendu. Je voulais juste que tu sois honnête avec moi. Kurt allait oublier parce qu'il oublie toujours quand il est complètement bourré, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me trompes, que tu le fasse tromper lui aussi, et que tu ne dises rien, en faisant comme si cela n'était jamais arrivé. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. »

« C'était une erreur... »

« Non, c'en était pas une ! » Cria Eddie. « Et après tu as eu le culot de te barrer en douce avec lui la veille de notre mariage. A ce moment là, j'ai même remis le réveillon sur le tapis, je t'ai donné une occasion de cracher le morceau, tu n'as rien dit, à part que j'exagérais alors que j'avais une preuve formelle que Kurt n'était pas juste que ton _meilleur ami_. »

« Eddie- »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir quitté, Blaine, et tu ne mérites pas mes excuses, mais je te les donne quand même. Je t'aime. Je t'aime toujours, et il y aura toujours une partie de moi qui t'aimera toujours. Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu dois donner à Kurt une chance de réfléchir à son mariage avec Alek. Alek ne mérite pas ce qui est sur le point de lui arriver. »

« Quoi donc ? »

Eddie s'avança d'un pas, pour forcer Blaine à continuer de le regarder. « Kurt va lui briser le cœur. »

Eddie recula. En baissant les yeux, il se retourna vers la porte. Alors que Blaine croyait qu'ils en avaient fini, Eddie s'arrêta.

« Alek et moi n'avons pas pris le bon chemin comme toi et Kurt, Blaine. Alek et moi avons simplement choisi d'aimer les deux garçons qu'il ne fallait pas. »

Il repartit et passa presque la porte. Désespéré, Blaine s'avança vers lui, se déplaçant avec des jambes tremblantes.

« Eddie... » ? » Il se retourna, avec finalement des larmes plein les yeux.

« Si tu n'étais pas parti, si tu m'avais épousé, j'aurais continué à t'aimer. Je ne me suis jamais consolé avec toi, Eddie. J'étais vraiment amoureux de toi. »

En reniflant, Eddie s'approcha de Blaine. Blaine le laissa caresser son visage. Les mots de Kurt résonnaient dans sa tête, _Ne te jette pas sur le premier venu, comme si tu ne comptais pas. _Blaine pourrait être heureux avec Eddie, maintenant qu'il connaissait les raisons de toutes ces ruptures d'Eddie, de tous ces départs. Eddie était juste terrifié d'être blessé au final mais il revenait toujours parce qu'il aimait Blaine, parce qu'il espérait qu'il serait assez. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce fil invisible qui le liait à Kurt, il pourrait être avec Eddie et Kurt pourrait être avec Alek. Cela ne serait pas plus compliqué que cela.

Mais, alors qu'Eddie s'avançait, son souffle chaud et doux contre les lèvres de Blaine, son cœur se mit à lui faire mal – et pas qu'une douleur courte, mais une douleur lancinante, comme si elle allait le briser, physiquement. Ce fil invisible était en train de le retenir, de l'amener vers Kurt. Il n'avait pas ce lien avec Eddie.

« Je ne peux pas... » murmura Blaine.

Eddie se recula, en plissa les lèvres, et en hochant la tête. « Ouais, tu m'as peut-être aimé, mais tu ne m'aime pas comme tu aimes Kurt. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser à cause de lui. » Eddie lui prit quand même la main. « Dis le lui. »

Il embrassa le front de Blaine. « Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. »

Avant qu'il ai pu comprendre ses mots, Eddie était dehors. Paniqué, ayant l'impression de se liquéfier, Blaine glissa par terre. Il bougeait ses mains sans vrai raison jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le fond de sa poche, Blaine attrapa son téléphone.

Il envoya un message.

**J'ai besoin de toi, Kurt.**

Et après ça, il était paralysé.

* * *

**Oooh... Eddie... Eddie, viens là mon petit, c'est pas cool ce que tu as fait, c'est vrai, mais viens là que je te fasse quand même un petit câlin...**

**Merci énormément de votre suivi, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	14. You're not supposed to make me feel like

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Oh mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé sous le sapin ? Un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis profondément désolée, mais comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, la disponibilité me fait cruellement défaut ces temps-ci pour poursuivre à un rythme plus soutenu la publication. Je ne vais rien promettre pour la nouvelle année, car je ne sais pas vraiment si cela va s'arranger bientôt, mais en tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour aller un peu plus vite.**

**Au chapitre précédent, Blaine et Eddie se sont enfin revus pour la première fois depuis l'annulation de leur mariage et Eddie a demandé à Blaine d'être honnête avec Kurt à propos de ses sentiments.**

_**Note de l'auteur : Regardez les heures dans ce chapitre. Cela commence par un flashback ****!**_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_If it's gonna be a rainy day,_

_Si cela doit être un jour pluvieux,_

_There's nothing we can do to make it change._

_Il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire pour changer ça._

_We can pray for sunny weather,_

_Nous pouvons prier pour un temps ensoleillé,_

_But that won't stop the rain._

_Mais cela n'arrêtera pas la pluie._

_-James Morrison_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze – ****You're not supposed to make me feel like this**

"_Tu n'es pas sensé me faire éprouver ça_."

53 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – 00h03

_Tu n'es pas sensé me faire éprouver ça, _pouvait-il lire dans les yeux de Blaine. Kurt le fixait des yeux, sans sourciller, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait juste d'envoyer à Kurt l'un de leurs tristement célèbres messages silencieux ?

'Tu n'es pas sensé me faire éprouver ça.' Qu'est-ce que cela veut bien dire ? Qu'est-ce que Blaine éprouvait ?

« Blaine... » Murmura Kurt, en posant une main doucement sur le bras de Blaine.

Il y eut un cliquetis à la porte puis un grand boum.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Oh non.

* * *

54 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt – 21h19

Kurt était en train de vérifier la liste de son mariage avec Alek pour la sixième fois ce jour là. Penché sur la table de la cuisine, au-dessus de son ordinateur portable, il lança un regard vers Alek, qui était en train de laver la vaisselle.

« Je pensais à sortir avec Blaine ce soir, » dit Kurt, pendant que ses doigts frôlaient le clavier. « J'ai toujours envie de savoir de quoi il a parlé avec Eddie. »

« Tu es certain qu'il ne s'est pas remis avec lui ? » demanda Alek, en nettoyant un bol.

« Aussi certain que quelqu'un a acheté ces flutes à Champagne dans notre liste de mariage, » il répondit, tout en regardant l'écran. « J'ai gardé un œil sur Blaine. Il n'a rien fait qui ne soit pas habituel. »

Alors qu'Alek se rinçait les mains, celui-ci ajouta, « A part ne pas te dire ce qu'Eddie a dit. »

« Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour le digérer. Je pense qu'il n'est simplement pas prêt à affronter la réalité. Il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. »

« Je me sens mal pour Eddie aussi, » dit Alek avec circonspection.

« Il n'aurait pas du quitter Blaine, » répondit franchement Kurt, en haussant des épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pendant que vous nous attendiez pour que tu sois tout sympa avec lui maintenant ? »

Alek empilait les assiettes. « On a juste parlé de notre mariage. Il était vraiment intéressé une fois que je le lui en ai parlé. Il a dit quelque chose qui me fait être sympa avec lui en effet. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » Interrogea Kurt.

« Il m'a dit de faire attention – pas bonne chance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était comme un avertissement. Peut-être qu'il avait une bonne raison pour partir. »

« Et tu crois que c'est ce dont ils ont parlé ? »

Alek debout à côté de Kurt, fixait des yeux l'ordinateur. « Oui je le crois et je crois aussi que Blaine n'est pas arrivé à régler les choses après ce qu'il a fait. »

Kurt appuya la tête contre ses mains, en pensant. « Qu'a-t-il fait pour être abandonné devant l'autel ? »

Alek haussa des épaules. « Quelque chose de vraiment mal. »

Kurt pensait à cela quand il envoya un message à Blaine pour sortir, quand il attrapa un taxi pour le conduire à l'appartement de Blaine en périphérie de la ville, et quand il frappa à la porte de Blaine.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Kurt exigea, « Viens. On sort. »

Blaine s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte tout en ayant l'air inquiet. « Où on va ? »

« Tu verras. Il y a un taxi qui nous attend, » Kurt dit avec autorité, en poussant Blaine de son appartement.

Après s'être rué vers leur taxi une fois que Blaine ait fermé sa porte à clé, ils sautèrent dans le véhicule, et Kurt se pencha vers le chauffeur, en lui disant, « 33 Washington Square West, s'il-vous-plait, » puis il revint en arrière, en souriant.

Blaine réfléchit à l'adresse pendant une seconde. « N'est-ce pas l'adresse de notre ancienne résidence ? »

Kurt fit un petit bond de joie. « Ouaip ! On revient à Hayden. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Blaine, amusé.

« Tu verras ! » Lui rétorqua Kurt, fermement, mais d'un air joueur.

Blaine appuyait sa tête contre la vitre froide et fixait des yeux les lumières de la ville. En soupirant, il savait ce que c'était, tout ça. Kurt voulait qu'ils soient seuls pour qu'il puisse parler d'Eddie. Blaine réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça. Il devait parler à Kurt.

Blaine essayait de ne pas être égoïste. Il voulait que Kurt soit heureux, mais ce qu'Eddie lui avait dit hantait ses pensées trop souvent. Est-ce que Kurt a un jour eu des sentiments pour lui ? Est-qu'il avait _toujours_ des sentiments pour lui ? Et si oui, à quel point étaient-ils forts ? Etaient-ils assez forts au point de l'empêcher d'épouser Alek ? Oh, Blaine voulait tellement connaître cette réponse, mais rien que de penser à cela lui faisait mal. Penser à Kurt tout court faisait mal.

Kurt regardait Blaine du coin de l'oeil. Il se liquéfiait de l'intérieur. Il souhaitait que son ami cesse de souffrir. Toutefois, il eut une pensée soudaine. Est-ce que Blaine avait fait quelque chose pour mériter cette douleur ? Et si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Tout-à-coup, les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent. Leurs cœurs à chacun firent un bond, et ils détournèrent leurs regards. Il y avait tant de questions sans réponses encore entre eux.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant Hayden Hall. Kurt déposa l'argent dans la main du chauffeur et sortit du taxi. Ils regardaient leur ancienne résidence et une vague de souvenirs les submergeait – les nuits blanches dédiées au bachotage avant les examens, les descentes de tasses de café les unes après les autres pour finir tout juste les devoirs qu'ils avaient à rendre, les longues nuits passées à simplement parler de tout et de rien – tant de souvenirs qu'ils n'échangeraient pour rien au monde.

En ayant attendu le moment opportun, Kurt et Blaine se glissèrent derrière un petit groupe d'étudiants qui se ruaient vers les portes. Sans leurs clés, ils ne pourraient pas avoir accès à la résidence, mais si ils leur collaient au train, ce qui arrivait fréquemment pendant leurs années d'université, ils pourraient bien entrer. Ils passèrent devant le surveillant de garde, ils se faufilèrent sur quelques marches pour prendre l'ascenseur hors d'atteinte des yeux du personnel de sécurité.

Heureusement, ils montèrent seuls, l'ascenseur sonnant au dernier étage. Ils connaissait le chemin par cœur. Vite, ils ouvrèrent la porte de sortie et furent accueillis par une forte bourrasque de vent .

Ils prenaient toujours quelques instants pour admirer la ville en-dessous. C'était toujours à couper le souffle et ils ne se lassaient jamais de la vue.

« Une des choses de l'université qui me manque, » admit Blaine, les yeux brillants à cause des lumières qui s'y reflétaient.

Kurt avait déjà commencé à déplier la couverture, la claquant dans l'air pour l'étaler sur le toit. Il s'assit et Blaine le suivit.

Kurt s'allongea. Blaine fit de même, laissant leurs épaules se toucher. Kurt regardait sur les côtés, Blaine le copiait. En regardant droit dans les yeux de Blaine, Kurt savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir.

« J'allais te dire qu'il y avait une pluie de météorites, et que c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici, mais je ne peux pas, » Kurt dit subitement, en sentant son estomac lui peser.

« Qu'elle est la vrai raison alors ? » interrogea Blaine, avec prudence.

« Blaine, » commença Kurt, en regardant en l'air puis en rabaissant de nouveau les yeux vers son ami, « dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Eddie. »

Blaine croisa les bras, en regardant le ciel. « Il m'a juste dit des trucs. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir ? »

Kurt prit la main de Blaine sans la serrer. « Pour que je puisse t'aider. »

Blaine retira sa main. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, pour rien. »

Kurt poussa un gémissement de frustration. « Tu n'as plus été le même depuis le mariage, et depuis qu'Eddie t'a rendu visite, tu marches sur des œufs avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Kurt mordit sa lèvre, fortement. Il n'était pas sensé cracher ça comme ça, mais il pensait à ce dont avait parlé Eddie et Blaine constamment. C'était arrivé comme ça. Blaine changea de position, mal à l'aise.

« Je- » Murmura Blaine.

Il pourrait dire une des deux choses suivantes : 1.) On s'est embrassé pendant le réveillon, ou 2.) Je suis amoureux de toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'Eddie voulait qu'il dise ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que Blaine révèle ce qu'il c'était passé pour la nouvelle année et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas marié maintenant ? Ou voulait-il que Blaine avoue ses sentiments pour que Kurt sache, pour que Kurt puisse vraiment réfléchir au fait d'épouser Alek ? Eddie n'avait pas été précis. Blaine ne savait pas quel aveu était le pire. Les deux pouvait tout ruiner, ceci étant.

Blaine se redressa.

Kurt marmonna, « C'est moi, Blaine. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Le cœur de Blaine se serra dans sa poitrine et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : _Tu n'es pas sensé me faire éprouver ça._

Se rendant compte que ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de Kurt, il détacha son regard.

Je ne suis pas sensé t'aimer, Kurt. Blaine pensait, en étant triste.

« Blaine... » murmura Kurt, en posant doucement sa main sur le bras de Blaine.

Alors qu'il brulait de l'intérieur, il y eut un cliquetis à la porte qui le fit revenir à la la réalité. Puis il y eut un boum et des pas lourds.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » hurla une voix qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas.

En levant les yeux, Kurt et Blaine reconnaissaient la sécurité du campus.

Tous les deux étaient reconduits hors du bâtiment. Dans la rue, Kurt essayait d'attraper un taxi alors que Blaine faisait les cent pas à coté de lui.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on se soit fait attraper ! » avoua Blaine, perplexe.

Kurt voulait en rire mais ce qu'il s'était passé avant que la sécurité arrive l'avait déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que Blaine éprouvait ? Est-ce qu'il avait mal lu les yeux de Blaine ? Ils avaient des conversations silencieuses depuis des années, mais de tous leurs autres messages, celui-là était le plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Une fois qu'ils étaient dans un taxi, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine. « Tu viens à mon appartement ? »

Avec un regard perplexe, il répondit, « Pourquoi ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. « Blaine... »

Blaine s'enfonça dans la banquette, en fermant les yeux. « Kurt, je ne peux pas... »

Il toucha la main de Blaine, et Blaine ouvrit ses yeux d'un coup. « Je ne vais pas te juger ou te dénigrer. »

Blaine ferma les yeux de nouveau et s'agrippa à la main de Kurt. Ils firent le trajet en silence. Le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à la porte de l'appartement de Kurt.

« Alek est surement réveillé, pour étudier ou faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Je vais préparer le canapé pour toi, et quand il ira se coucher, on pourra parler. »

Blaine hocha de la tête. Plus qu'un moment avant que leur amitié ne risque d'être foutue.

Ce que Blaine n'avait pas soupçonné, c'était que ce moment arrivait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. De l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait Eddie.

Kurt était choqué. Cette émotion lui était arrivé tellement vite au visage que Blaine s'approcha de lui immédiatement pour le retenir. Il aurait pu lui aboyer dessus ou l'attaquer ou faire quelque chose de violent.

En essayant de repousser Blaine, Kurt cracha, « Où est Alek ? »

Eddie se releva du canapé. « Il dort. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne suis pas Alek tu n'es pas autorisé à rester dans mon appartement. » grogna Kurt, le visage rouge de colère.

« Je suis venu te parler, Kurt, » il répondit simplement, en regardant vers Blaine en même temps.

« Je ne veux pas te parler. »

Peut-être que Blaine avait fait quelque chose pour que s'arrête leur presque-mariage mais Kurt avait beaucoup de mal à regagner du respect pour Eddie.

Eddie leva les mains en signe de défense. Il contourna Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté de Blaine.

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Eddie doucement. Kurt avait entendu, évidemment il était juste à côté des deux autres.

« J'allais le faire, » déclara Blaine, « ce soir. »

Eddie acquiesça d'un air pensif. « Bien, c'est pour cela que je suis venu. »

Alors qu'Eddie était sur le point de partir, Blaine s'éloigna de Kurt et attrapa la main d'Eddie.

En murmurant le plus doucement qu'il lui était possible, Blaine demanda, « Qu'est-ce que je lui dit, Eddie ? »

« Le réveillon. »

Eddie s'écarta. Il essaya de donner à Blaine un sourire pour le rassurer mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Alors il partit.

Kurt finit par se retrouver à côté de Blaine et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine. Un palpitement dans sa poitrine confirma à Blaine ce qu'il éprouvait, mais la douleur dans son cœur lui disait combien c'était mal. Il restait immobile toutefois parce que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils avaient une relation de la sorte.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose à propos du réveillon du nouvel an ? »

Kurt releva la tête. « Non, tu sais que je ne me souviens jamais de rien quand je suis saoul. »

Blaine regarda dans les yeux de Kurt, lui suppliant de se souvenir. « Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? »

Kurt se creusa le cerveau, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Blaine s'assit sur la table basse devant lui, en lui attrapant les mains.

Kurt rigola. « J'étais en train de parler à ces deux filles, en me vantant que je pouvait faire un nœud à des queues de cerise rien qu'en utilisant ma langue. »

« Puis... »

Kurt secoua la tête. « J'ai bu bien trop de verres et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du reste. »

« Rien ? »

_S'il-te-plait rappelle-toi_, suppliaient les yeux de Blaine. Kurt, de nouveau, se demanda si Blaine avait voulu envoyer ce message.

« Je n'y arrive pas, » dit Kurt, en regardant au loin. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Blaine respira un grand mais chancelant coup et se leva. « Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé le reste de la soirée, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? Si c'est si important, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » Kurt argua, se sentant légèrement sur la défensive.

« Ce n'était pas important, pas jusqu'à récemment. »

Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt. Sans le regarder, il commença. « Je ne faisais que te perdre. A chaque fois que j'essayais de te trouver, tu disparaissais. Une des fois où tu avais disparu, tu est tombé sur Alek et Eddie qui se prenaient des body shots inoffensifs l'un sur l'autre. Jaloux, tu as pris des propres body shots – sur moi. »

La bouche de Kurt s'ouvrit. Ses yeux se remplirent de culpabilité. « Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'Eddie nous a vu ? » Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ? »

Si Blaine disait oui, il finirait l'histoire là, il aurait trouvé un échappatoire. Mais voyant le regard de Kurt, vivre avec cette culpabilité le tuerait. Blaine ne pouvait pas faire ça à son meilleur ami.

« Oui et non. Tu as jeté le citron vert dans ma bouche et tu as pressé tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu essayais de le récupérer quand Eddie nous a vu. Donc, en fin de compte, il a cru qu'on s'embrassait. Il a explosé de colère. J'ai essayé de le retrouver pendant le reste de la soirée mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, et j'ai cru que j'avais regardé partout, mais j'avais oublié un endroit en particulier. »

Blaine soupira et continua, « La nuit s'était écoulé. J'avais perdu Eddie. Tu avais perdu Alek. Et le décompte de minuit a commencé, et on est tombé l'un sur l'autre. Tu ne te rappelles rien de tout ça ? »

Kurt secoua la tête, le regard vide.

« Kurt, ne- ce qu'il s'est passé après... Ce n'est pas- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » insista Blaine. « Juste quand les lumières se sont éteintes, j'ai senti des mains sur mes épaules. Je me suis retourné, en pensant que c'était Eddie. Puis j'ai senti des lèvres sur les miennes, et je me suis retrouvé à embrasser cet inconnu, mais... ce n'était pas un inconnu. »

Kurt plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Je t'ai embrassé ? »

« C'était un baiser de bonne année, » dit Blaine, en essayant de rendre ça comme si ce n'était pas grand chose.

« C'est tout ? »

Blaine aurait pu s'être arrêté là, avoir finit l'histoire, mais encore une fois, il savait que Kurt méritait de connaître la vérité – l'entière vérité.

« Non, » murmura Blaine, en regardant brièvement Kurt. Il semblait vide. « Non, Kurt, ce n'est pas tout. On s'embrassait, et c'est... c'est devenu plus intense, comme si aucun de nous deux ne voulait s'arrêter. Et donc, on ne s'est pas arrêté. Je t'ai entrainé en haut des marches, et on a trouvé une chambre vide. »

« Est-ce que j'ai couché avec toi ? » dit Kurt, d'une voix quasiment inexistante.

« Non, mais on est resté ensemble toute la nuit. Et on n'était pas seul. Eddie était dans le placard de cette chambre. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a quitté. Pendant le dîner, la veille du mariage, quand je suis parti avec toi, c'est ce qui lui a fait se décider. »

Les larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage, Kurt sanglotait, « Je suis tellement désolé, Blaine. »

Blaine allait attraper la main de Kurt mais y renonça. Il y avait des limites qui se formaient entre eux à partir de là.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Est-ce que tu as dit à Eddie que ce n'était pas pour de vrai, que je ne m'étais probablement pas rendu compte que je t'embrassais ? »

Blaine avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. « Nous savions que nous étions en train de nous embrasser l'un et l'autre, » il finit par murmurer.

« Co-comment ? »

« Je t'ai dit, 'je ne suis pas Alek' et tu m'as répondu, 'je sais, Blaine.' Nous savions qui nous étions en train d'embrasser. »

Kurt finit par regarder Blaine. En croisant son regard pendant un moment, Kurt était hébété.

'Tu n'es pas sensé me faire éprouver ça.'

Kurt savait ce que Blaine éprouvait. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux.

Blaine l'aimait.

Kurt retenait un sanglot.

Blaine l'aimait.

Quelque part dans ce merdier, Blaine était tombé amoureux de Kurt.

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa Kurt, anéanti.

* * *

**Merci énormément de votre suivi et surtout d'avoir attendu la suite cette histoire. **

**J****e vais essayer de prendre moins de temps cette fois avant de publier le prochain chapitre, mais comme je doute que j'y arriverai avant la semaine prochaine, je vous souhaite du fond du cœur une très belle année 2013, qu'elle vous soit douce et généreuse pour vous et vos proches.**


	15. You're a lot to lose

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**J'espère que l'année a très bien commencé pour vous tous, et qu'elle vous apportera le bonheur et la réussite que vous souhaitez !**

**Donc maintenant, non seulement Kurt est au courant des sentiments de Blaine à son égard, mais il sait aussi ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux pendant cette fameuse soirée de réveillon quelques jours avant le mariage de Blaine et Eddie...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_If it's between love and losing, to never have know the feeling,_

_Si c'est entre l'amour et la perte, de ne jamais avoir connu ce sentiment,_

_I'd still side with love, and if I end up lonely,_

_Je reste du côté de l'amour, et si je fini seul,_

_at least I will be there knowing I believe in love._

_Au moins je serais là sachant que je crois en l'amour._

_So, go on, go on and break my heart – I'll be okay._

_Alors, vas-y, vas-y et brise mon cœur – J'irai bien._

_-Colbie Caillet_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze – ****You're a lot to lose**

"Tu es une grande perte pour qui te laisse."

_43 Jours avant le mariage de Kurt_

Kurt feuilletait un magasine de mariage sans vraiment regarder autre chose que la couleur de fond des pages. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se concentrer. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se lever non plus. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Alek, il craignait de cracher la vérité. Il essayait de façon subtile, d'être distant, en se tenant loin de son fiancé.

_JE T'AI TROMPE ! J'AI EMBRASSE BLAINE ! BLAINE EST AMOUREUX DE MOI ! TU DEVRAIS ME LARGUER A COUPS DE PIEDS AU CUL LA TOUT DE SUITE !_ Était ce que Kurt aurait lâché, ce que son cerveau ne cessait de répéter.

Etre avec Alek était dur. Cependant, il n'essayait même pas d'être avec Blaine. Blaine semblait être satisfait de cette distance entre eux. Ou alors peut-être que Blaine se sentait coupable. Les messages épisodiques _salut – comment vas-tu ?_ n'étaient pas très explicites.

Au moins Alek n'avait pas remis Blaine sur le tapis au cours d'une banale conversation. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de lui avait été cet échange :

« Donc, pourquoi est-ce qu'Eddie a quitté Blaine ? » Demanda Alek.

« Eddie pensait que Blaine le trompait, » Kurt lui répondit une demie-vérité.

« Oh, aïe ! » souffla Alek. « C'était le cas ? »

« N-non, pas vraiment, pas dans le sens qu'Eddie le pensait, » il bredouilla.

Kurt changea alors rapidement de sujet. Heureusement, Alek ne demanda jamais avec qui Blaine avait été infidèle parce que Kurt aurait trouvé difficile de garder son sang-froid et aurait probablement commencé à lui crier qu'il l'avait trompé, et tout ça.

« Tu ne penses pas que Blaine est prêt à fréquenter de nouveau, hein ? » Alek demanda tout d'un coup.

Le nom qui était tabou pour Kurt, le prit pas surprise, il en lança le magasine en l'air mais le rattrapa avant qu'il atterrisse par terre.

« Hein ? » Souffla Kurt.

« Je dis juste que cela fait presque six mois, et peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin d'un peu d'aide pour passer à autre chose ? » Alek expliquait.

Kurt se mordait ses lèvres. « Euh, ouais, j'ima- Je veux dire, c'est une bonne id- Oui. »

Alek sourit largement. « Je parlait à Dex, et le frère de sa copine vient la semaine prochaine. Peut-être qu'on pourrait organiser un double rendez-vous, ou... »

« Tu veux dire eux, Blaine, et ce type ? » Dit Kurt, le plus nonchalamment possible.

« Je veux dire nous et eux. Peut-être Dex et Kendra, mais je ne sais pas comment Kenni se sentirait pendant un rendez-vous en groupe avec son petit frère, donc je pense qu'on peut les oublier, » clarifia Alek.

Kurt enfonça ses yeux dans le magasine pendant qu'il parla, « Bien sûr, j'enverrai juste un message à Blaine. »

« Non ! » lâcha Alek. « Ne lui dis pas. Dis lui simplement que c'est une soirée entre amis. »

Kurt écarquilla lentement les yeux. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que, » commença Alek, en se penchant vers Kurt comme si il allait lui dire un secret, « il n'a surement pas encore admit lui-même qu'il est prêt à oublier Eddie. »

L'estomac de Kurt se noua. C'était l'une des questions que Kurt se posait : est-ce que Blaine aimait toujours Eddie ou est-ce qu'il était simplement complètement amoureux de lui ?

« Je ne sais pas Alek, » Kurt dit avec appréhension.

« Tout ce que je dis c'est que, il se peut que cela ne colle pas avec Spencer, le frère de Kendra, mais il doit savoir qu'il y a d'autres gars ailleurs. »

Kurt releva la tête d'un coup. Alek avait raison. Il y avait d'autres gars ailleurs – d'autres gars qui n'étaient pas lui. Si Blaine a des sentiments pour Eddie, Spencer pourrait les faire partir. Spencer pourrait faire aussi partir les sentiments de Blaine pour Kurt. Tout d'un coup, Kurt aimait beaucoup Spencer, le frère de Kendra !

« J'aime ta façon de penser, » dit Kurt, en lui donnant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

* * *

_35 Jours avant le mariage de Kurt_

**18:39**

Alors qu'il se tenait devant un restaurant en plein Little Italy, Blaine écarta les mains tremblantes de Kurt de ses poignets.

« Tu es très bien, » le rassura Blaine. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a choisi d'aller dans un restaurant si chic. Ça m'aurait aussi bien allé si on était allé mangé dans un boui-boui d'à côté. Un nettoyage de costume pour rien. »

« N'importe quel jour est une bonne raison pour la mode, » Kurt répondit machinalement, en regardant les taxis qui s'arrêtaient dans la rue.

« On attend qui ? » Blaine demandait à Alek qui semblait être plus calme que Kurt.

« Dex, sa copine Kendra, et son frère Spencer, » répondit Alek.

Kurt bondit. « Est-ce que c'est lu- eux ? »

Un taxi venait de s'arrêter contre le trottoir. La porte s'ouvrit et une grande créature blonde en sortit. Kurt aurait dû s'en douter. Kendra était une sacrée mannequin bien sûr que son petit frère allait être comme s'il sortait tout juste d'une publicité d'Hollister. Sourire éclatant. Des yeux vraiment bleus. Des cheveux blonds et souples. Même Kurt avait un faible pour lui.

Quand Blaine croisa enfin les yeux de Kurt, il lui lança un regard _qu'est-ce que c'est que ça/qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé ?_

« Spencer ! » Alek poussa un petit cri aigu, en attrapant sa main. Blaine continuait toujours à lancer un regard perçant à Kurt. « Voici mon fiancé Kurt, et voici Blaine. »

Kurt serra la main de Spencer, en le regardant froidement et en serrant la main fortement. Quand le blond prit la main de Blaine, ses yeux étincelèrent carrément – Kurt vit les étincelles illuminer le regard de Spencer.

_Annule la mission ! Annule cette putain de mission !_ Criait son cerveau à Kurt, alors qu'il regardait les deux hommes.

Alek tapa dans le dos de Spencer, pour le conduire à l'intérieur. Avant que Kurt ne puisse les suivre, Blaine le tira d'un coup sec loin des deux autres.

« Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? » Dit Blaine en soufflant.

« C'est informel, hum, un groupe... » Kurt n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose qu'un synonyme de rendez-vous.

« C'est un rendez-vous ! Kurt Hummel, tu m'as arrangé un rencard ! » cria Blaine, en tournant sur lui même exagérément, les mains dans ces boucles de cheveux. « J'y crois pas ! »

« C'était l'idée d'Alek, » Kurt précisa.

Blaine grogna. « Sérieusement, tu penses que je suis prêt pour ça ? »

« Je t'aide simplement à oublier Eddie, » dit Kurt d'une petite voix. « Je veux dire, il est... mignon » L'estomac de Kurt se noua en disant cette dernière phrase.

« Je m'en fous même s'il était Taylor Lautner ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Supplia Blaine.

« Oui, tu le peux, Blaine, » Kurt lui dit doucement.

Il prit la main de Blaine. Les yeux de Blaine croisèrent les siens instantanément. On sentait comme s'il y avait du courant entre leurs corps parce que l'endroit où leurs mains se touchaient semblait chargé d'électricité.

« Tu dois passer à autre chose, » Kurt parlait. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? »

Blaine serra les doigts de Kurt puis laissa tomber sa main. En hochant de la tête, tous les deux entrèrent dans le restaurant.

**18:53**

« Nous nous sommes tous connus à l'université, » Alek disait, tout en jouant avec ses couverts, une habitude désagréable que Kurt ignorait parce qu'il était trop concentré sur chacun des faits et gestes de Blaine. « Alors que Dex était mon colocataire, Blaine était celui de Kurt. »

Spencer hochait de la tête d'approbation, en éclairant la table de son sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Spencer ? Tu es à l'université ? » Demanda Blaine par politesse.

« Je viens juste d'être diplômé de Coastal California, » répondit Spencer, dont les yeux voletaient sur Blaine qui détourna son regard, et sourit en fixant ses genoux.

Kurt faisait les gros yeux. Le regard de Spencer sur Blaine n'était même pas louche ou vaniteux. C'était un regard totalement _tu-es-mignon-continuons-à-discuter_. Les oreilles de Blaine devenaient rouges, quelque chose qui arrivait tout les 36 du mois. Le mannequin d'Hollister était en train de faire une bonne impression sur son ami.

« Est-ce que tu es un mannequin aussi ? Comme Kendra ? » lâcha Kurt, en quittant enfin Blaine des yeux.

Spencer rigola. Il ressemblait à un oiseau – un joli oiseau chantant. Kurt serrait les poings sous la table.

« Non, mon Dieu, non, » dit-il, en se couvrant la bouche. « Je suis diplômé en Chimie. »

Spencer regarda Blaine une fois encore, en levant un sourcil. Blaine lui retourna le sourire.

_Oh, mon mignon, fais un sous-entendu au sujet d'être bon en chimie. Tu n'es pas si intelligent que ça, Spencer,_ se disait Kurt, en rajustant sa cravate.

Le serveur arriva, leur donnant à tous une brève distraction. Dès qu'il partit, Alek se leva.

« Je vais trouver la pièce pour petits garçons, » dit-il en plaisantant, en regardant droit vers Kurt. Kurt regardait partout sauf vers Alek. Alek ajouta fermement, « Kurt, est-ce que tu dois y aller ? »

« Non, » répondit-il, sans se douter de rien.

Spencer se leva, en redressant les jambes de son pantalon. « Tu sais quoi, c'est une sacrée bonne idée. »

Alek essaya désespérément de croiser le regard de Kurt quand ils commencèrent à marcher, mais il fuyait le regard de son fiancé comme la peste.

« Je ne l'aime vraiment pas du tout ! » Kurt avouait, en se tournant vers Blaine.

Blaine fronça les sourcils. « Il est vraiment sympa. »

« Il n'arrête pas de te regarder comme si c'était toi le repas, et il est mort de faim. Cela ne t'énerve pas ? »

« Non, » Blaine rigolait, « parce que je n'ai même pas remarqué. »

« Tu _rougissais _! Tu rougissais comme une petite collégienne ! »

Blaine se retourna alors complètement vers Kurt, leur genoux se touchant même. « Kurt, pourquoi tu as accepté de m'arranger ce rencard si tu es contre ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela te plait tout d'un coup ? » Rétorqua Kurt en retour.

« Et tu veux que – quoi – que je l'ignore ? Il est sympa, et je suis ton conseil. Je lui donne une chance ! »

Kurt se retourna, penaud. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en _train_ de faire ? Kurt voulait que Blaine passe à autre chose. Il était juste égoïste. Mais il n'aimait pas Spencer, ou les cheveux parfait de Spencer, ou le regard parfait de Spencer, ou ses yeux, ou son corps, ou sa personnalité. Kurt n'aimait pas Spencer parce que Spencer était trop parfait.

_Blaine mérite quelqu'un de parfait, non ?_ Dit une petite voix au fond d Kurt. Il était malheureusement d'accord avec elle.

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur celle de Blaine. « Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. »

Blaine souleva ses doigt et les lia à ceux de Kurt.

**19:32**

« Donc, Dex m'a parlé de problèmes avec un mariage, » dit Spencer tout d'un coup.

Blaine fit presque tomber sa fourchette dans son verre d'eau. En retrouvant ses esprits, il regarda Spencer. Il espérait, priait même, que Spencer s'était adressé à Alek ou à Kurt, son cœur se serra quand ils se fixaient des yeux.

« Euh, ouais, j'étais fiancé, et, bien... »

« Ce connard l'a abandonné devant l'autel. » Finit Kurt, pour porter secours à Blaine. Sous la table, Kurt cogna ses genoux à ceux de Blaine Blaine les poussa en retour.

Spencer fit une grimace en signe de sympathie alors qu'il prit une gorgée de soda.

« Je suis désolé Blaine. Il a vraiment été un idiot. Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps mais je peux dire que tu es une grande perte pour qui te laisse, » dit Spencer, en tendant le bras pour toucher la main de Blaine. Son geste s'éternisait. Kurt regardait Blaine respirer profondément.

« Je vais aux toilettes, » Blaine dit tout-à-coup en se levant. « Je serais- Je serais vite... ouais »

Sans regarder à table, Kurt se précipita après Blaine. En slalomant entre les serveurs et le clients, Kurt se débrouilla pour être juste derrière Blaine quand le plus petit des deux poussa la porte des toilettes.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de lumière dans les toilettes. Ainsi, dans son reflet dans le miroir, Kurt vit comment les yeux de Blaine étaient rouges.

« Blaine, » Kurt murmurait, en tentant de poser sa main sur son dos.

« Kurt, il ne sait même pas. Il ne réalise même pas... »

Blaine fit les gros yeux, probablement pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de se former.

« ça va aller, » dit Kurt, en dessinant des petits cercles dans son dos.

« ça ne va pas aller. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point je me sens coupable en sachant que c'est entièrement de ma faute ! »

« Notre faute, » marmonna Kurt.

Blaine se retourna, stupéfait. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Kurt.

« Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. »

Kurt détourna son regard. Cela lui semblait vraiment sa faute. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il le fuyait depuis des jours maintenant.

« Blaine, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Kurt murmura. Blaine se contenta de hocher de la tête. « Comment est-ce que je dois le dire à Alek ? Est-ce que je dois le dire à Alek ? »

Blaine recula, et s'appuya dos aux lavabos. « La chose la plus facile à faire serait d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui doit être vraiment facile puisque tu n'en a aucun souvenir. »

« Mais c'est arrivé. Même si je ne m'en rappelle pas, je sais que c'est arrivé ! » rétorqua Kurt.

« J'aurais préféré que cela n'arrive pas, » murmura Blaine.

De façon inattendue, tout au fond de Kurt, son cœur se déchira en deux.

« Pareil, » dit Kurt machinalement.

Blaine releva la tête, en regardant Kurt dans les yeux. Même si Blaine essayait vraiment de le cacher, Kurt voyait combien Blaine était blessé par cette nouvelle information. Kurt ressentait le besoin de se justifier, pour effacer ce sentiment de Blaine.

« Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Personne n'aurait été blessé, » dit Kurt. Le cœur lourd, il ajouta, « Tu serais marié. »

Blaine essaya et essaya et essaya de répondre, mais sa bouche restait muette à chaque fois qu'il essayait sans succès de prononcer une phrase.

Finalement, il dit, « Je suis content de ne pas l'être. »

Kurt déglutit, même si sa bouche était devenue incroyablement sèche.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Kurt, des frissons parcouraient son corps.

Blaine regardait Kurt directement. Il aurait du détourner le regard mais les yeux de Blaine le retenaient, l'enracinaient, le rendaient immobile.

« Je n'étais pas sensé être avec Eddie. »

Les deux morceaux du cœur de Kurt qui s'étaient déchirés juste avant se rattachèrent entre eux. Son cerveau lui faisait avoir des pensées bizarres. Il ressentaient des choses étranges à l'intérieur de lui.

En ignorant tout ça – le regard avec lequel Blaine le regardait et la façon dont il se sentait – Kurt dit, « Peut-être que tu es sensé être avec Spencer. »

Avec un sourire dont Kurt n'était pas sûr si Blaine l'avait vu puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder, ils sortirent des toilettes.

Kurt tenta de regarder à sa droite. Les lumières n'étaient pas si fortes dans la salle du restaurant, mais elles ne réussissaient pas à cacher les yeux tristes de Blaine.

Kurt essaya de repousser la tristesse qui s'était aussi emparée de lui mais il savait que probablement son regard à lui devait également ressembler à celui de Blaine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Prochain chapitre : L'Enterrement de Vie de Garçon ;)

* * *

_**Comme toujours, merci énormément de suivre cette traduction. Nous avons atteint le dernier quart, mais il reste beaucoup de choses à résoudre, hein ?**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 16 !**_


	16. If only it was a little crush

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Et voici donc le chapitre 16, ou l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Kurt.**

**Mmmh... Kurt, Blaine, une fête, de l'alcool... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_All I really wanna do is love you – a kind much closer than friends use,_

_Tout ce que je veux vraiment faire c'est de t'aimer – d'une façon bien plus proche que le font des amis,_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through._

_Mais je ne peux toujours pas le dire après tout ce par quoi on est passé._

–_Jason Mraz_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Seize – ****If only it was a little crush**

"Si seulement ce n'était qu'un petit crush."

_21 Jours avant le mariage de Kurt _

Le téléphone de Blaine s'agita sur la table du salon quand il reçut un nouveau message. Alors qu'il attrapait l'appareil, Kurt le lui arracha des mains. S'enfonçant de nouveau dans le canapé, Blaine n'essaya même pas de se battre pour le téléphone. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Kurt savait quand les messages que recevait une personne n'étaient pas croustillants, quand il était autorisé à les lire à haute voix. Il avait toujours pris le téléphone de Blaine, et après tant d'années, Blaine avait laissé tomber la bagarre. Il perdait toujours de toute façon.

« _Alek et Dex étaient sur le comptoir avec leurs verres en guise de micros, en train de chanter 'Bad Romance' d'une manière vraiment horrible,_ » Kurt lisait le message de Spencer. «_ Pas besoin de préciser, j'ai arrêté après ce verre._ »

« Réponse : _Oh mon Dieu ! Fais en sorte que cela ne tourne pas en une scène de _Very Bad Trip._ Dormez un peu ce soir, OK ?_ Avec un smiley. »

Comme il était occupé à taper le message, Blaine regardait Kurt sans craindre d'être pris sur le fait. Il avait suivi le conseil de son ami. Il avait tenté le coup avec Spencer. Toutefois, aussi sympa qu'était Spencer, Blaine ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Kurt.

_Il se marie dans trois semaines. Dépasse ce petit crush, Blaine_, pensait le garçon, en évitant le regard de Kurt quand celui-ci replaçait le téléphone sur la table. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un petit crush.

« Je suis toujours inquiet qu'Alek ne se blesse, » admit Kurt, le visage grimaçant d'inquiétude.

Ils étaient allongés avec leurs têtes de chaque côté du canapé. Leurs jambes pliées et appuyées contre celles de l'autre au milieu. Blaine donna un petit coup de ses jambes à Kurt avec douceur.

« Alek est entre de bonnes mains, » dit Blaine avec sincérité. « Spencer ne laisserait rien lui arriver. »

Kurt leva les sourcils d'appréhension. Il dit, sèchement, « Et tu sais ça après avoir juste échangé des messages pendant deux semaines avec lui ? » Redevenant plus doux de suite, Kurt ajouta, « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que cela sorte comme cela. J'ai juste tous ses scénarios dans ma tête qui ne veulent pas s'en aller. »

« Il est tard ils ne sont probablement même plus dehors, » dit Blaine avec conviction.

« Est-ce que je peux être honnête avec toi ? » Kurt demanda en s'asseyant. En s'asseyant lui-même également, Blaine répondit en hochant la tête. « Ces scénarios dans ma tête ne sont même pas à propos d'Alek. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Blaine, confus.

« Et si je mourrais ? Et si je me faisais renverser par une voiture ? Je mourrais et je ne pourrais pas me marier. Ou bien, et si je m'empoisonnais avec de l'alcool ? Et puis en mourrais. Tout le monde assisterait à mon enterrement au lieu de mon mariage, » Kurt déblatérait.

Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu en train de penser à ça en fait ? A te faire renverser par une voiture ? » Kurt hocha la tête d'un air dramatique. « Tu ne va pas mourir. »

« Mais et si quelque chose tourne mal ? Et si- Et si- »

« Et si... ? »

« Et si quelque chose comme ce qui s'est passé au Réveillon se passe encore une fois ? » demanda Kurt, alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide. Blaine avala la grosse boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. « Et si quelque chose finit mal ? »

Blaine n'avait pas vu cela venir. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce coup là. Jamais dans un million d'années Kurt ne choisirait Blaine. C'était ce que cette conversation lui disait, que ça et embrasser Blaine valait la même chose que se faire renverser par une voiture.

Le cœur gros, Blaine dit, « Rien ne va mal finir. »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

_15 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon, Blaine avait réservé une partie entière d'un hôtel. Réunis dans la chambre de Kurt et lui, Blaine comptait les têtes de chacun alors que Noah Puckerman remplissait les verres et les tendaient aux uns et aux autres. Kurt avait invité tout son Glee Club du lycée (moins leur professeur) à cette fête. Bien que ce soit un enterrement de vie de _garçon_, les filles étaient plus nombreuses que les garçons. Seulement quatre d'entre eux n'avaient pas pu faire le déplacement : Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes, Sam Evans, et Artie Abrams. En dehors d'eux, Blaine était en train de compter, ils étaient dix à être là.

« Nous devons nous lâcher ! » annonça Puck. « Il n'y a aucun moyen que notre gars Kurt passe du bon temps si on reste tous comme des rats morts. »

Et alors que la pièce entière fit trinquer les verres de chacun dans un concerto de _tchin-tchin_!, Blaine comprit que cela ne pouvait aller que dans deux directions : vraiment génial ou un désastre total. Alors il vida son verre, le visage grimaçant à cause du goût.

« OK la limousine devrait être dehors ! » Blaine parla, en frappant des mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. « C'est parti pour cette soirée ! »

Alors qu'ils essayaient de s'engouffrer à travers la porte tous à la fois, Finn se rapprocha à côté de Blaine.

« Ce soir, ce devrait être épique, mec, » déclara Finn. Ses mots étaient amicaux, mais il avait le regard fuyant.

« Avec ce qu'on a prévu... » Les mots de Blaine s'étaient évanouis. Il retourna dans le petit groupe. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les yeux de Finn, qui savait tout, sur lui, ce soir.

Et comme attiré par un aimant, il se retrouva à côté de Kurt.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu te maries, Kurt » dit Tina Cohen-Chang avec un grand sourire. « Tu es le premier de nous tous ! »

« Honnêtement, je pensais que tu serais celui sans petit-ami même encore aujourd'hui, avec ton zéro pointé en coup pendant le lycée, » dit Santana Lopez sans mâcher ses mots. « Tant mieux pour toi, Hummel. »

« Ils ne se marient pas parce que l'un d'entre eux est enceint, hein ? » demanda Brittany doucement, en jetant un regard sur l'estomac de Kurt. « C'est ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. »

Blaine riait alors que Santana attirait Brittany vers elle pour lui expliquer l'évidence. Il croisa le regard de Kurt et lui sourit. Blaine savait que ses amis lui manquaient. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encore en Ohio, et donc ils ne se voyaient jamais. Kurt lui rendit son sourire d'une manière franche.

Ils s'étaient entassés dans la limousine 4X4. L'intérieur ressemblait à une toute petite boite de nuit. Finn déboucha immédiatement le Champagne, la mousse dégoulinant sur la tête de Rachel Berry. Pour se venger, elle se leva pour lui donner un coup de poing mais comme la limousine se mit à bouger, elle se retrouva par terre. Sans s'embêter à remplir des verres, Finn fit tourner la bouteille.

Mercedes, pris une longue gorgée et demanda à Blaine, « Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? On ne va pas juste passer la nuit à boire, n'est-ce-pas ? » mais néanmoins, elle prit une autre petite gorgée.

« Nous avons des trucs grandioses de prévus ! » Finn répondit en montant le son de la musique.

« Il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ai pas de strip-teaseur ! » s'exclama Kurt, en attrapant le Champagne.

Puck poussa un gémissement, en cognant Finn sur le côté. Il grogna, « Si vous avez commandé ces strip-teaseurs, tu es gay, et j'aurais eu raison depuis des années ! »

Quinn Fabray sourit, en éloignant son petit-ami de Puckerman. Finn avait l'air reconnaissant. Rachel les regardait tous les deux en alternance, avec curiosité.

« Il y a environ quinze minutes de route jusqu'au bar, » Blaine parlait à travers les murmures. « Donc profitez de la limousine ! »

« Au nom de tous je pense que nous devrions faire attention ce soir, » annonça Rachel, en se levant sur le siège pour être plus grande de quelques centimètres que les autres. « L'abus de boisson est stupide et- »

« La ferme, Dobby, » cracha Santana, en buvant d'un trait le reste du Champagne. « Amuse-toi pour une fois dans ta vie ! »

« Santana, ma réputation est soumise au jugement du public tous les jours. Je ne peux pas donner à qui que ce soit une raison de- »

« Rachel, tu es doublure dans un spectacle qui est sur off-Broadway, » souligna Kurt. « Tout le monde s'en fiche. »

« Même nous, » dit Puck, en ébouriffant sa coiffure déjà collante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la limousine s'arrêta brusquement, en faisant tomber presque tout le monde sur le côté. Alors qu'ils se pressaient devant les portes d'un petit bar, l'excitation persistait à flotter dans l'air. Finn était le premier à entrer et tout le monde suivit.

A l'intérieur, c'était vide et vraiment sombre. Blaine jeta un regard tout autour de lui. Cette partie de la soirée était l'idée de Finn, et il regretta tout d'un coup d'avoir laissé Finn prendre une quelconque décision.

« Par là ! » Les appela Finn.

« C'est un décor de film d'horreur moi je vous dis, » murmura Mercedes à Kurt. Il approuva de la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

Finn poussa une double porte. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent leur donna immédiatement un sentiment de chaleur. En regardant tout autour, tout le monde réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un bar privé. Un barman se tenait debout derrière le comptoir, des bouteilles d'alcool sur les étagères derrière lui.

« Nous allons juste boire toute la nuit ! » Mercedes rigolait. « C'est bon. Je vais prendre un- »

« Attends, » Finn l'interrompit. « Nous n'allons pas être servis. Nous allons apprendre à préparer des cocktails. »

La nouvelle donna un coup de fouet à Santana et Puck instantanément. Et comme si chacun avait lu dans l'esprit de l'autre, les deux grimpèrent par dessus le bar et se mirent à la place du barman.

« Prends une pause, mon chou, » dit Santana, en claquant les fesses du type. « Laisse les professionnels prendre les choses en main à partir de maintenant. »

Mécontent, le barman s'éloignait. « Ne cassez rien au moins, » dit-il après coup.

« Quinn, amène toi ici. Tu es la première personne pour les body shots ! » Ordonna Puck, en alignant les verres sur le comptoir. Kurt et Blaine s'échangèrent un regard.

« Non ! » S'exclama Finn. »

« Finn a raison. On ne veut pas se rendre malade. C'est seulement notre première étape, » dit Blaine d'un ton embarrassé. « Apprends nous à lancer une bouteille sans l'éclater. Je pense que c'est plus cool. »

Après s'être tous regroupés autour de la table, chacun commençait à verser liquides après liquides dans son verre attribué. Puck faisait la démonstration de tous les petits tuyaux qu'il avaient accumulé au cours des années, et Santana récitait des recettes qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à vraiment suivre.

Ils essayaient de faire un Cosmopolitain.

« ça a le goût d'un liquide de nettoyage de pare-brise ! » Kurt poussa un cri perçant, en recrachant sa boisson par terre.

« Tu n'as pas assez mis de jus de canneberge ! »

Kurt attrapa la bouteille de jus de canneberge et la but d'un trait pour se débarrasser du goût.

Ils essayaient de faire un Mojito.

Tina eut un haut-le-coeur. « C'est dégoutant ! »

Mercedes en prit une gorgée, avec laquelle elle arrosa Santana. Dégoutée, bouche bée, la main de Santana « glissa » et la boisson se vida devant Mercedes.

En l'essuyant avec des serviettes, Kurt lui disait, « ça va aller. C'est clair. Cela ne devrait pas tacher ! »

« Je vais sentir comme ça toute la nuit ! »

« Personne ne te jugera pour ça, » la rassura Blaine.

Quand Blaine eut fait son Screwdriver, il était assez content de lui.

« ça a un goût excellent ! » il chanta presque. Rachel le gouta, et approuva de la tête.

« C'est de la Vodka et du jus d'orange. Un singe pourrait le faire, » cracha Santana, en levant les yeux.

Après plusieurs tentatives ratées passées à faire des cocktails et à apprendre les astuces, tout le gang retourna dans la limousine. La plupart était éméchée, mais personne n'était ivre, et alors que Blaine montait dans le véhicule, en lui-même, il aurait souhaité l'être.

En contenant un sourire, il attendait. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Les filles poussèrent des cris perçants, et Blaine sentait que ceux qui étaient à ses côtés se crisper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Murmura Kurt dans son oreille.

« J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un allait se marier ? » dit une forte voix inconnue. Les lumières se rallumèrent.

Tout le monde dirigea son regard vivement vers Kurt. Un homme séduisant et portant un costume de chauffeur s'approcha de lui. Il attrapa la cravate de Kurt et le tira pour le lever, le déplaçant vers le devant de la limousine sur un des sièges vides. Kurt lança un regard noir à Blaine. Blaine ne faisait que sourire à lui même.

« Je le savais que tu étais gay ! » Cria Puck qui s'était levait et pointait Finn du doigt. Mercedes et Tina le tiraient immédiatement pour le rassoir à côté d'elles.

Toutes le filles riaient à tue tête alors que le strip-teaseur commençait à déboutonner son costume, et laisser glisser sa veste lentement le long de ses bras. Puck et Finn éloignaient leurs regards comme si l'homme n'était pas là. Alors que le strip-teaseur jeta la veste autour des épaules de Kurt, tout en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt.

Kurt le fixait les yeux grands ouverts, horrifié. Ils ne s'envoyaient pas de message. C'était probablement dû au fait que Kurt ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Il y avait un homme qui se déshabillait sur ses genoux.

« Enlève tout ! » Criait Santana, en sautant de haut en bas. Brittany riait bêtement à côté d'elle, en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

L'homme arracha son pantalon. Tout en se cachant les yeux, Rachel poussa un cri perçant. « Je ne suis pas assez saoule pour ça ! »

Alors que le spectacle se poursuivait, avec une autre pièce de vêtement enlevée, l'estomac de Blaine se nouait. Pas en réaction à ça, simplement en regardant Kurt, qui était visiblement trop embarrassé pour regarder qui que ce soit, Blaine réalisa que faire appel à un strip-teaseur n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Il avait pensé que cela aurait été drôle, mais il était assis là, consumé par la jalousie. Personne n'était autorisé à toucher Kurt comme ça. C'était horrible.

La limousine s'arrêta et le strip-teaseur commença à donner à Kurt une _lap dance_ langoureuse, en ne portant qu'un très petit sous-vêtement. Kurt avait les mains sur son visage, et rigolait. Blaine se précipita sur la porte, en l'ouvrant.

« On est arrivé ! » Il hurla au dessus du vacarme.

Les filles gémissaient en se levant. Puck et Finn se dépêchèrent de doubler tout le monde pour sortir les premiers. Très vite, les seules personnes restantes dans la limousine étaient Kurt, Blaine et le strip-teaseur.

« Est-ce que tu as passé du bon temps ? » demanda le strip-teaseur, en touchant les doigts de Kurt qui cachaient encore son visage. Kurt laissa le strip-teaseur lui retirer ses mains.

« J'étais humilié et mal à l'aise, » balbutia Kurt, « mais oui, j'ai passé du bon temps. »

« Kurt... » Marmonna Blaine.

Les deux autres garçons regardaient Blaine.

« On a fini ? » Demanda le strip-teaseur. « Je suis sûr que tes amis ne t'en voudraient pas si tu étais un peu en retard. » Le strip-teaseur fit un clin d'oeil.

« Non, on a fini ! » Avertit Blaine, en séparant la paire. « Merci pour votre... service. »

Blaine tira Kurt pour l'éloigner. Kurt riait bêtement de façon incontrôlable derrière lui. Ils étaient devant une boite de nuit, et les autres étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il tenait fermement la main de Kurt, Blaine forçait le passage d'un côté à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva leur cercle d'ami.

Ils sifflèrent quand Kurt arriva. Kurt était probablement en train de rougir, mais les lumières clignotantes le cachaient bien. Les deux garons prirent les boissons qui leur étaient offertes.

« A Kurt ! » Hurla Rachel par dessus la musique.

« Le seul d'entre nous qui a la tête sur les épaules ! » Cria Mercedes, en levant son verre.

« A de nombreuses années de mariage ! » Cria Puck.

« A de nombreuses années avec Alek ! » Quinn brailla.

« A beaucoup, beaucoup de bébés gays ! » Finit Brittany.

Ils trinquèrent à tout ça et descendirent leurs verres. En se séparant en couples, ils se réfugièrent sur la piste de danse.

« Je vais juste m'assoir un peu, » cria Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine.

En regardant tout le monde danser loin d'eux, Blaine se tourna vers Kurt qui marchait vers leur grand box. Blaine s'assied à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu t'amuses ? » Lui demanda Blaine.

Alors qu'il se reculait de l'oreille de Kurt, il vit un grand sourire sur le visage de Kurt. « Je passe un merveilleux moment ! Je suis juste un peu dépassé là ! J'ai besoin d'une pause avant tout autre chose ! »

Blaine sourit et approuva de la tête. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, il le posa avec son verre vide sur la petite table devant eux.

« Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à danser ! »

Les basses pulsaient dans leurs oreilles et tout autour d'eux. En regardant par dessus son épaule, Blaine essayait de trouver tout le monde. Ils les vit tous petit à petit. Brittany et Santana en mettaient plein la vue à tout le monde sur la piste, en se collant très près l'une de l'autre, et attirant l'attention de nombreux mâles, dont elles n'avaient rien à faire, avec leurs sourires idiots sur leurs visages alors qu'elles se regardaient dans les yeux. L'alcool devait commencer à faire son effet puisque Mercedes et Tina riaient de façon incontrôlable, en se cognant dans n'importe qui et dans elles-mêmes, et recevaient des regards sévères de ceux qui étaient autour d'elles. Puck n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se frotter à Quinn et à Rachel à la fois. Les deux filles essayaient d'éviter ses mouvements. Blaine trouvait que s'était assez drôle. Elles avaient l'air de pré-ados prudes. Alors qu'il regardaient tous les visages, Blaine ne trouvait pas celui de Finn.

Il sentit une tape sur son épaule. En se retournant pour regarder Kurt, il vit que son ami tenait son téléphone qui était allumé. Le message sur l'écran avait été ouvert. En paniquant légèrement, il se saisit rapidement de son téléphone.

**Retrouve moi aux toilettes, le plus vite possible, **disait le message de Finn.

Kurt se leva immédiatement, en dansant vers la piste. Pendant qu'il vérifiait que Kurt allait au secours de Quinn et Rachel, Blaine se leva.

Finn l'attendait par terre, devant les toilettes pour hommes, en train de jouer avec ses pouces.

« Assied toi, assied toi, » Lui dit Finn, en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui.

Avec hésitation, Blaine fit ce qu'on lui dit. Finn posait sur lui un regard qui en disait long.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Blaine, timidement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as enfin dit à Kurt ? » Demanda Finn immédiatement. « J'ai vu les regards noirs que tu lançais à ce strip-teaseur. Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Il a dit qu'il s'était amusé, » dit Blaine en haussant des épaules.

« Blaine, tu sais que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, OK ? »

Blaine se mordait les lèvres. « Je sais. »

« Donc, est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Demanda Finn une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne peux pas, Finn. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il va se marier, et je vais devoir passer à autre chose. »

Finn donna un coup de coude à Blaine. « Au moins tu en as finit avec ça, mec. »

« Je veux simplement qu'il soir heureux. »

Finn attrapa son épaule. « Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tellement que s'en est douloureux. »

Finn lui fit un sourire triste et se leva. Après avoir aidé Blaine à se lever, les garçons revenaient dans la salle. Le son les enveloppaient, tout comme l'odeur d'alcool, de cigarette, et de transpiration. Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens aimaient tant les boites de nuit.

Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour retrouver le groupe. Tout le monde était là, sauf Kurt.

« Où est Kurt ? » Cria Blaine à l'oreille de Mercedes. En faisant tourner son corps entièrement, elle le fit se concentrer sur le bar. Blaine le vit.

Se dépêchant de traverser la piste de danse, Blaine rentra dans Kurt, et le fit se retourner. Sa boisson éclaboussa son propre bras. Kurt la lécha comme un chien.

« BLAINE ! » Kurt criait joyeusement. Il descendit son verre et prit la main de Blaine. « Danse avec moi ! »

Kurt souffla au visage de Blaine. Son haleine avait l'odeur d'un alcool vraiment fort. Kurt avait du boire plusieurs verres.

Au milieu de la foule, Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et commença à danser avec lui. Blaine se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise qu'ils soient si proches. En regardant tout autour, il essayait de trouver les autres. Tout le monde s'amusait. Bien.

Kurt força Blaine à tourner le visage face à lui, leurs nez se touchaient presque. « ARRETE D'ETRE AUSSI COINCE ! »

Kurt plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de la cuisse droite de Blaine et commença à se dandiner tout contre. Les yeux grands ouverts, Blaine ne savaient plus où il en était. C'était beaucoup trop près. S'il n'arrêtait pas Kurt très vite, il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle il était bien trop plein de désir pour ça. En réalité, il voulait rapprocher Kurt de lui, presser son corps contre le sien jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer et forcer l'autre à faire de même. Mais Blaine suivit son meilleur jugement et repoussa Kurt.

Ne semblant pas trop intimidé, Kurt enroula ses doigts dans les boucles situées à la base du crâne de Blaine. « Shhhh ! » il siffla, en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Blaine.

Kurt se rapprocha encore plus. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient. Blaine fermait les yeux même si son esprit le réprimandait furieusement. Kurt ne l'embrassa pas toutefois. Il attrapa les bras de Blaine et les fit glisser tout autour de son ventre. Kurt enlaça leurs doigts. Puis, tout à coup, le dos de Kurt se frottait contre Blaine.

Bouche bée, Blaine ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête tomba en avant, pour se poser sur l'épaule de Kurt. Kurt bougeait ses hanches en rythme et très vite Blaine arrêta de lutter et se mit à bouger avec lui.

La respiration de Blaine s'était intensifiée dans l'oreille de Kurt, et Kurt se mit à rire.

« Arrête de te battre, » lui cria Kurt, en inclinant sa tête en arrière.

Ils se regardèrent. Malgré le désir fou contre lequel chacun d'eux luttait, malgré la quantité d'alcool que chacun d'eux avait bu, le regard de Kurt étaient tendre, suppliant.

Cela fit peur à Blaine. Il se défaisait de Kurt brusquement.

Se sentant dégoutant, il recula. En se plongeant dans la foule, il évitait tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Il s'arrachait presque les cheveux, il couru hors de la boite de nuit. En parcourant le parking à toute vitesse, il trouva la limousine. Il ouvrit la porte violemment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?_ Kurt était pratiquement marié. Quelques minutes de plus passées à danser avec Kurt, et tout aurait pu s'écrouler. Il n'aurait pas pu être capable de contrôler ses actes, ses désirs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours faire ces choix stupides avec Kurt – pourquoi, alors qu'il pouvait risquer de tout perdre ? Il sentait qu'il avait la nausée.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Blaine ? Tu es là ? »

Blaine ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la limousine. Kurt marchait le long de l'habitacle, et frappa sur la porte avant. Blaine entendit un murmure et puis les lumières s'allumèrent. Kurt rentra dans la limousine.

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

« C'était juste trop, » Dit Blaine avec honnêteté. « Je suis désolé, Kurt. Je n'arrête pas de rompre mes promesses – que rien ne se passera mal. »

Kurt sourit tendrement à Blaine, tendant sa main pour qu'il la lui prenne. « Rien ne va mal se passer. Reviens juste à l'intérieur. »

Blaine fixait la main du regard. Il aurait pu la prendre et suivre Kurt pour retourner à l'intérieur et s'amuser. Ou il aurait pu rester assis là et être malheureux. L'un lui garantissait aucun mal et l'autre pourrait tout ruiner. Alors il regardait simplement la main de Kurt.

« Je te fais confiance, Blaine » Kurt lui dit doucement.

Blaine leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Kurt. Il avait tout d'un coup une troisième option – ne pas prendre la main de Kurt et partir, ne pas refuser la main de Kurt et rester. Dans sa tête, il se voyait attraper la main de Kurt, s'attirer l'un vers l'autre, l'embrasser. Ils se seraient embrassés et embrassés, jusqu'à ce que les autres soient de retour, et puis ils seraient revenus dans leur chambre d'hôtel et les choses se seraient intensifiées. Le matin, Kurt ne se serait souvenu de rien, mais ce soir, ils auraient eu quelque chose que tous les deux semblaient vouloir. L'autre.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à Alek, pas à Kurt, pas à lui même. Alors, il se leva et suivit Kurt à l'intérieur. En faisant en sorte d'être toujours près des autres, la danse ne s'intensifia plus comme elle le fit auparavant. Ils dansèrent tous pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que même marcher soit devenu douloureux. Cahin-caha, ils réussirent à retourner à la limousine.

« Britt-Britt, pourrais tu remettre ta chemise ! » Santana pleurait, des larmes tombaient dans toutes les directions alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher Brittany aux yeux de tous. « Berry n'arrête pas de te mater ! »

« Non je ne la mate pas ! » Cria Rachel, en se collant à Finn.

« ARRETE DE LE TOUCHER ! » Hurla Quinn, en poussant Rachel dans les bras de Puck.

« Tu vas la casser ! » Cria Puck alors que Rachel se pelotonnait contre lui.

Tout le monde continuait à se chamailler Santana continuait à sangloter Brittany continuait à se déshabiller, et Mercedes et Tina s'était écroulée l'une sur l'autre et s'assoupissaient. Tout finit par s'atténuer cependant alors que la tête de Kurt atterrissait sur l'épaule de Blaine. En regardant sur le côté, il fixait le garçon endormi.

_Alek, tu as tellement de chance_, pensait Blaine, ses yeux piquaient avec les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former.

C'était une sacrée paire de manche de faire aller tout le monde dans leurs chambres. Finn avait dû porter Kurt. Il était trop saoul, trop fatigué pour y aller de lui même. Il plaça Kurt sur son lit. Après avoir donné une petite tape au dos de Blaine, Finn sortit de la chambre.

En se rapprochant de Kurt, Blaine sourit devant son ami en train de roupiller. Il tendit la main et toucha la joue de Kurt, son pouce caressant sa pommette. Il se sentait plus sobre, comme si les papillons qui avaient envahit son estomac avaient fait partir les effets de l'alcool.

Il enleva la cravate de Kurt, la plaça avec soin sur la table de nuit. En retenant sa respiration, il se pencha et embrassa le front de Kurt. Après lui avoir sourit tristement, Blaine se retourna et s'éloigna.

« Blaine, » murmura Kurt.

« Ouais, Kurt ? » Demanda Blaine, en revenant à côté de Kurt.

« Dors ici, » Kurt marmonnait. « Dors à mes côtés. »

Blaine approuva de la tête. Sans enlever un seul de ses vêtements, Blaine se posa dans le lit à côté de Kurt. Il lui avait fait de la place et restait près de lui. Leurs visages étaient proches, et Kurt posa une main sur le flanc de Blaine et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Blaine ne touchait pas Kurt.

Après avoir éteint la lumière, Blaine essaya de s'endormir. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité de la chambre, et il pouvait voir alors le visage de Kurt. Il avait les yeux ouverts et lui aussi fixait Blaine.

« Je suis désolé, » Kurt murmurait, ses doigts s'agrippant à la chemise de Blaine.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es désolé, mais tu n'as probablement pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit. »

Kurt renifla. Alors qu'il se rapprocha, Kurt blottit sa tête sous le menton de Blaine. Il ne pleurait pas, mais Blaine pouvait deviner qu'il retenait ses larmes.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Kurt, lentement, alors que ses mains retenaient Blaine près de lui.

Le cœur de Blaine bâtait à tout rompre. « Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. » C'était vrai mais cela pouvait avoir un double sens.

« Tu ne comprends pas... »

« Hmm, quoi ? »

« Cela aurait pu être nous. »

Blaine ne comprenait pas de quoi Kurt était en train de parler. « Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être nous ? »

Kurt le dit si doucement Blaine aurait pu ne pas l'entendre. « ça. » Kurt se rapprocha encore plus.

Confus, Blaine se recula. Le regard de Kurt implorait Blaine de comprendre, d'entendre ce qu'il était réellement en train de lui dire.

« Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, » murmura Kurt. « Même maintenant. »

Le cœur de Blaine se gonfla, de chacune des gouttes des mots de Kurt, en comprenant, finalement, ce que Kurt était en train d'essayer de lui dire.

Blaine prit les joues de Kurt en coupe.

« Cela aurait pu être nous, » Kurt murmurait toujours, la voie enrouée.

Soudain, comme si c'était trop difficile de regarder Blaine, Kurt appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de Blaine.

« Mais cela ne l'est pas, » Kurt sanglotait, s'autorisant enfin à pleurer. « Cela ne peut pas l'être. »

En ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait, Blaine se cramponna à Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autre chose. Il était désarmé. Il s'accrocha jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se transformèrent en respiration et que la respiration se calmait.

Blaine réalisa alors une chose. Kurt ne se souviendrait pas de cela le matin venu.

Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait face à ça.

* * *

**Dans la famille « Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière » je voudrais les deux « juste amis » s'il vous plait :D**

**Mais dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura ENFIN la scène de la présentation de cette histoire, DUN DUN DUN...**

**Merci de votre suivi et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	17. I'm going to break someone's heart eithe

**Traduction de **_**I Do, I Think**_**, de Myheartwonxxo**

**Note de l'auteur : Donc voici le chapitre, les gars ! Vous verrez ce que je veux dire =)**

**Pas grand chose à rajouter... vous verrez, en effet... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Where I've been all these years with you beside me,_

_Où étais-je pendant toutes ses années sans toi à mes côtés,_

_I can't believe that you can love me all the same._

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aimes de la même façon._

_How far I've run, who I've become, you'll always find me._

_Jusqu'où j'ai couru, qui suis-je devenu, tu me trouveras toujours._

_After all, I'm the one who ran away._

_Après tout, je suis celui qui s'est enfuit._

_-Matt Wertz_

_xo_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-Sept – ****I'm going to break someone's heart either way.**

"Je vais briser le cœur de quelqu'un d'une manière ou d'une autre."

_14 Jours Avant le Mariage de Kurt _

La première fois que Kurt ouvrit ses yeux ce matin là, il aurait souhaité pouvoir les refermer et que tout se soit effacé. Alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il réalisa que rien ne pourrait disparaître. Kurt se creusait les méninges désespérément pour essayer de se souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il se rappelait de la boite de nuit, mais quelque part entre la foule de personnes, danser et boire beaucoup trop, les souvenirs de Kurt se perdaient.

Quelque chose avait dû s'être passé entre tout cela parce que quand Kurt avait ouvert ses yeux, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Blaine.

« Si tu es réveillé, soit éveillé. Je ne me sens pas de sauter sur le lit et de tirer les couvertures, » demanda Kurt, en remarquant que les yeux de Blaine bougeaient sous ses paupières. « Blaine, ouvre les yeux. »

Le visage de Blaine pivota et ses yeux s'ouvrirent la seconde suivante. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder, sans penser à quoi que ce soit, sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que se regarder.

Après ce qui semblait avoir été le temps d'une vie entière, Kurt murmura, « Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Blaine soupira, se soulevant pour s'assoir contre la tête de lit. Le cœur de Kurt se brisa, en craignant le pire.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. A partir de quand tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? » Demanda Blaine, en tirant les couvertures sur lui.

« Je me fiche de presque tout, » Dit Kurt dans une plainte. « Parle-moi de nous. Dis-moi ce que l'on a fait. » Blaine appuya sa tête en arrière, en regardant le plafond. « Blaine. »

« Rien, » dit Blaine.

« C'est un mensonge ! » Kurt le contredit, en se mettant sur ses genoux.

« Kurt, comment tu peux en être sûr ? Je t'ai promis que tout se passerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Je t'ai entendu !_ »

Blaine plissa les yeux de confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Quand Finn t'a envoyé le message, je t'ai suivi. »

Les yeux s'écarquillant quand il réalisa, Blaine bredouilla, « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? »

« Blaine, quand avais-tu prévu de me dire que tu m'aimais ? Oh attends, tu avais prévu de ne jamais me le dire ! » Kurt dit, irrité.

D'un air penaud, en rapprochant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Blaine se pinçait les lèvres.

« Kurt, tu n'aurais jamais dû entendre ça, » finit par dire Blaine.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû entendre ça ? C'est quand même quelque chose d'assez important, Blaine ! »

« Quelle différence ça fait ? » Blaine fulminait, en agitant les bras.

« Je pense juste que tu aurais dû me le dire. »

« Comme toi qui m'aimes ? Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû me le dire, Kurt ? Que tu m'as toujours aimé ? »

Kurt en restait la bouche ouverte. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il-

« C'est ce qui est arrivé la nuit dernière, » continua Blaine. « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, maintenant et depuis toujours. »

« J'ai dit ça ? » Kurt marmonnait, horrifié, la main devant la bouche.

« Kurt, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas t'entendre me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas. Te voir choisir un autre homme aurait été bien trop difficile. »

Kurt s'était assis sur le bord du lit, et regardait le sol. En s'enveloppant de ses propres bras, il secoua la tête après les paroles de Blaine. Le lit bougea et Blaine se mit à côté de lui.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. M'aimes-tu ? » Demanda Blaine très, très doucement.

« Blaine, je ne peux pas- »

« Kurt, je sais que tu l'as choisi lui. Tu l'as même dit la nuit dernière. J'ai juste besoin de l'entendre. »

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Blaine, » dit Kurt, le regard vide, en ralentissant à chaque mot. « Je ne peux juste pas l'être. »

Blaine se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je ne m'immiscerai pas entre vous, » et puis il sortit.

* * *

_1 Jour Avant le Mariage de Kurt_

Kurt redoutait de voir Blaine. Des mois avant, quand aucun des deux ne savait que l'autre l'aimait, Blaine lui avait promis de l'aider à tout régler lors de la répétition du mariage et du diner de la veille. Donc, maintenant ce jour était arrivé, et Kurt fixait la porte du regard, et attendait de voir si Blaine tiendrait sa promesse.

Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil avec hésitation depuis un coin. Immédiatement, leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Est-ce que tu veux que je sois là ? _Pouvait-il lire sur le visage de Blaine.

Kurt regardait tout autour de la pièce. Tout le monde avait les bras chargés. Tout le monde était occupé. Il se décida très vite. En gardant un œil sur Alek, Kurt marchait vers Blaine. Et sans un regard de plus, Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et l'entraina vers le long du couloir. Kurt ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva – une pièce de rangement.

« Kurt, je pense que tu devrais me jeter dehors. Je n'ai pas les idées claires, » dit Blaine en tremblant.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Lâcha Blaine. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Blaine... »

« Kurt, j'arrête de jouer. Tu m'aimes. Je t'aime. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi pendant ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai juste besoin de réponses, » dit Blaine, la tristesse plein les yeux.

Kurt hocha de la tête lentement. « J'avais dix-neuf ans quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

« Tu avais... _dix-neuf ans_ ? » Blaine s'étrangla. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« A cause d'Eddie, Blaine ! » Kurt se mit à pleurer. Il avait l'air dévasté d'avoir cette conversation. « Tu étais tellement amoureux d'Eddie et tu n'arrêtais pas de te remettre avec lui. Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, t'attendre là ? »

La culpabilité envahissait l'estomac de Blaine. « Tu aimes Alek. »

D'un air incrédule, Kurt s'exclama, « Bien sûr que j'aime Alek ! Quel genre de stupide- » Blaine sursauta au ton de Kurt, donc il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. « Je ne me marierais pas avec lui si je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. »

Blaine hésitait à poser sa prochaine question, pas sûr que cela soit trop, ou trop tôt. Réalisant le temps qui lui restait, il demanda, « Quand j'allais me marier avec Eddie, qu'est-ce que cela te faisait ? »

« Je l'avais accepté, Blaine, » Kurt dit, d'un air sévère, « c'est quelque chose que tu dois faire. »

« Je ne peux pas accepter à quel point nous avons été stupides. Je t'aime depuis des années, Kurt ! Je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre parce que je tiens trop à toi pour tout faire foirer. Quand Eddie est arrivé, c'était une bonne distraction. J'étais tellement blessé, tellement amoureux tout le temps que j'enfouissais au fond de moi tout ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Quand il est parti, quand je ne l'avais plus pour me raccrocher à lui, j'ai tout réalisé. Je n'en revenais pas à quel point nous étions proches. »

Kurt se laissa tomber contre la porte. Il respirait profondément, très profondément. Il ne regardait pas Blaine. Au fond de lui, il voulait disparaître. Il ne ferait rien disparaître.

« Je vais briser le cœur de quelqu'un d'une manière ou d'une autre, » Kurt murmurait.

« J'ai toujours été le bon gars. J'ai toujours dit que je voulais que tu épouses Alek. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé parce que je sais exactement comment on se sent après être abandonné aux pieds de l'autel, mais je vais être égoïste, Kurt, » dit Blaine d'une traite, comme si ces mots étaient du poison. « Embrasse-moi. »

L'estomac de Kurt se retourna à cette demande. Le garçon stupide de dix-neuf ans en lui se réveilla. Jamais il n'aurait pensé entendre Blaine dire ça, pas à lui.

« Je ne peux pas, Blaine, » dit lui-même l'homme responsable de vingt-trois ans.

« Je ne t'avais jamais embrassé avant. Au réveillon du Nouvel An, on s'est embrassé, quelque chose a changé. En t'embrassant, j'ai ressenti plus que des feux d'artifice. C'était même plus atomique qu'explosif. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? » Lui demanda Kurt, la voix rauque.

« Je veux que tu ressentes ça. »

En soupirant, il dit, « Je me marie avec Alek, Blaine. »

« Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, Kurt, » Blaine parlait avec confiance, en se rapprochant vers lui.

Blaine pressa les épaules de Kurt contre la porte puis prit en coupe son visage avec ses deux mains. Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce que cela soit trop pour tous les deux.

« Je veux tellement t'embrasser, » Kurt dit dans un souffle.

En cachant à quel point il était surpris, Blaine se rapprocha. Il cligna des yeux puis les ferma. Les lèvres de Blaine frôlaient celles de Kurt. Dès que les lèvres de Blaine touchèrent les siennes – un simple effleurement, juste un millimètre de contact entre leurs peaux – Kurt murmura quelque chose.

Kurt dit, « Je me marie demain matin. »

Alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient aussi peu qu'il était humainement possible, Blaine se figea.

Il continua, « T'embrasser ne changera rien. » Blaine laissa tomber ses mains du visage de Kurt. « Je veux t'embrasser, Blaine. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux tout te donner, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai simplement... Je me suis engagé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand bien même ? Si tu avais à choisir... »

« Blaine... Arrête. »

« Si tu avais à choisir... »

En écrasant son poignet à côté de lui, en le cognant contre la porte, Kurt se mit à hurler, « Je l'ai choisi lui, Blaine ! Je l'ai choisi lui ! »

Blaine avait l'air très surpris. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle explosion. Il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à cette réponse.

« Pourquoi tu ne partirais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre que je ne veux pas faire ça ? J'ai fait mon choix il y a des années quand j'ai renoncé à toi, Blaine ! Pourquoi es-tu si en retard ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas réalisé tout ça plus tôt ? »

En suffoquant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Kurt s'effondra dans les bras de Blaine.

« Tu avais choisi Eddie, » Kurt pleurait. « Tu devais te marier, et je devais me marier avec Alek, et personne ne devait être blessé. »

« Je t'aime tout simplement, Kurt, » Blaine murmura, en vain, en serrant Kurt dans ses bras si fort que cela faisait mal.

« Si tu m'aimes, laisse moi épouser Alek. Laisse moi partir comme je t'ai laissé partir. On a choisi il y a de cela des années, et on ne s'est pas choisi l'un et l'autre. »

Blaine appuya leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Etre égoïste n'avait pas marché. Qu'avait-il pensé qu'il allait se passer ? Que Kurt se serait enfui avec lui sans penser à Alek ? Il devait être le bon gars encore une fois. Kurt n'avait pas besoin de ça la veille de son mariage. Blaine grimaça à la simple pensée du lendemain.

« Je te le dis comme ton meilleur ami, tu dois retourner là-bas avant que les gens commence à se demander ce qu'il t'est arrivé, » dit Blaine, en frottant doucement le dos de Kurt. Il avait ajouté le 'meilleur ami' parce que s'il avait dit ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu, Kurt ne se serait jamais sorti de ses bras – ils ne se seraient jamais séparés après avoir été tant proches.

Blaine se recula, en essuyant les larmes de Kurt avec le pouce. Il prit son ami par les épaules fermement, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolé, » Kurt sanglotait.

Blaine lui sourit tristement. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû prendre le risque dès la seconde où j'ai tout réalisé. »

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Blaine, » murmura Kurt, en se jetant dans les bras de Blaine une fois encore.

Blaine attendit jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit prêt à partir. Quand ce fut le cas, Blaine avait voulu le serrer contre lui une fois de plus. Le temps s'était arrêtait pendant ce temps-là, comme si le mariage ne s'approchait pas – ils étaient juste en train de retenir leurs respirations.

S'octroyant cette dernière petite chose, Blaine se pencha et embrassa la joue de Kurt. Kurt ravala un sanglot. C'était entre les deux, pas aussi passionné qu'un baiser, mais pas non plus aussi amical qu'une accolade.

« Je vais y aller, OK ? » dit Blaine, en ouvrant la porte. « Je te verrai demain. » Il avait eu du mal à dire cette phrase.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Kurt pour se remettre. Dès qu'il était revenu dans le couloir, il vit Alek. Alek lui rappela Blaine et penser à Blaine lui brisa le cœur, alors il se mit à pleurer. Alors qu'il était noyé de larmes, des bras étaient, tout à coup, tout autour de lui.

« Kurt ? » Demanda Finn. « Kurt, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Bl-Bl-Blai- » Kurt balbutiait, incapable de dire son nom. Dans un souffle de plus, il dit rapidement, « Blaine. »

Finn parla par dessus son épaule, « Finit simplement. Je reste avec Kurt. Alek, non sérieusement, mec, je m'occupe de ça. »

Finn l'entraina au loin. Quelque part, ils trouvèrent un canapé, et il se retrouva assis dessus.

« Blaine te l'a dit ? » Finn murmurait à son oreille.

Kurt se recula d'un geste brusque. « Tu savais ? »

Finn tourna son regard, ayant l'air très coupable et très triste. « Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Kurt se mit à sangloter encore plus. « Non, » sa voix tremblait.

Finn prit Kurt dans ses bras de nouveau. « Alek t'aime, » déclara-t-il.

« Mais je fais du mal à Blaine, et ça me tue ! »

Alors que Finn tapotait les cheveux de Kurt, Kurt donna une claque à sa main. « Tu vas faire du mal à Alek si tu choisis Blaine. »

« C'est pire. C'est tellement pire. »

Finn attrapa les bras de Kurt et le releva, en le tenant pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre. Finn attendait jusqu'à ce qu'il croisa les yeux de Kurt.

« Peut-être que cela veut dire quelque chose, » Finn dit peu de temps après.

En clignant des yeux, alors que des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, L'estomac de Kurt se creusa. Qu'est-ce que s'était supposé vouloir dire ?

« Kurt, » La voix d'Alek venait du bout du couloir. Les deux garçons sursautèrent. « Nous devons commencer. »

En hochant tristement de le tête, Kurt se remit debout de lui-même. Il essuya ses larmes et marcha vers Alek. Il prit la main de son fiancé. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes, Kurt regarda de nouveau vers Finn. Son frère lui fit un demi-sourire, un demi-sourire très triste.

Kurt n'entendit rien de la cérémonie à laquelle ils assistaient. Il était apathique. Il ne ressentait rien physiquement. C'était comme si quelqu'un était dans son cerveau, en avait pris les commandes, lui disait de respirer, de marcher, de rester debout.

« Voulez-vous, Kurt Hummel, prendre Alek Haber pour époux, le garder et le soutenir à partir de ce jour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et la santé, de l'aimer, l'honorer, le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » Demanda le faux pasteur.

« Je le veux, » Kurt prononça ses vœux sans réfléchir, et avant même que cela n'atteigne ses pensées, il ajouta, « Je pense. »

Réalisant immédiatement ce qu'il venait juste de dire, Kurt releva la tête d'un coup, mais au lieu de regarder son fiancé stupéfait – il regardait son meilleur ami Blaine.

Mais Blaine n'était pas là.

« _Tu penses ?_ » Cracha Alek. « Tu penses ? »

Kurt se sentait être pris de vertige. C'était rare pour lui de faire une erreur, mais il était en train d'espérer, très fort, que cela n'arrive qu'à ce moment-là, et que cela ne lui arriverait plus. _S'il vous plait_.

* * *

**Bien, bien bien... Bon ben, prochain chapitre ? Mariage ou pas mariage ?**

**Merci de votre suivi et de vos gentils commentaires qui me touchent toujours autant, et à bientôt pour la suite !**


End file.
